Mi Angel Guardian
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome sufre por Inuyasha, el lo sabe pero no hace nada por remediarlo, una noche, un acontecimiento.. encontrara Kagome en un frio youkai de ojos ambarinos y cabellos de plata a su angel guardian? Primer Fic
1. el Inicio

**ANGEL GUARDIAN**

Me encontraba sola de nuevo, bueno, no en todo el sentido de la expresión, mis amigos estaban en el campamento también, Sango y Kirara dormía tranquilamente en una de las bolsas de dormir que había traído de mi época, Shipo, el pequeño kitsune, ya estaba acomodado en la bolsa de dormir que compartíamos, ya era costumbre que el durmiese conmigo, puesto que según sus palabras, le hacía recuperar un poco el sentimiento de tener una madre, Miroku por su lado, estaba "montando guardia" por si alguien nos atacaba, pero realmente hacia bastante se había quedado dormido, pero era lo más normal puesto que hoy como otras tantas veces habíamos tenido un combate con unos monstruos muy fuertes que poseían fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Cualquiera se preguntará: ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?, pues sucede que como tantas otras veces ha visto las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyo y se ha ido en su búsqueda…

Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí sin poder dormir y debatiéndome entre ir en su búsqueda y averiguar que sucede o hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada e intentar dormir…todos pensarán que, luego de tanto tiempo, 2 años para ser exactos, que llevo en la época antigua, ya debería haberme resignado a esto, sin embargo, cada vez que esto sucede, cada vez que Kikyo aparece, guardo la esperanza de que en una ocasión Inuyasha se quede a mi lado en vez de ir en su búsqueda, y duele tanto cuando lo siento marcharse creyéndome dormida, que realmente estoy replanteándome si en verdad vale la pena seguir cumpliendo la promesa de siempre estar a su lado sin importar que sucediese.

Me muevo lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido para evitar que mis amigos se despierten, ellos no tienen que soportar mi insomnio, me adentro en el bosque, no iré a buscar a Inuyasha como antes había pensado hacer, caminaré por los alrededores, eso me ayudara a distraerme y con suerte la caminata me agote lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño….

Mientras en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, un apuesto taiyoukai de hipnotizantes ojos ambarinos y platinados cabellos observaba tranquilamente al grupo que viajaba con él, en esos momentos todos dormían, claro, todos menos él, la verdad era que no lo necesitaba y además prefería estar atento por si algo ocurriese, aunque él no lo admitiera se preocupaba por el bienestar de quienes viajaban con él…. La pequeña Rin, que para él era como una hija, recordaba muy bien la preocupación grabada en el rostro de la pequeña cuando lo encontró por primera vez herido en aquel bosque, también recordaba la ira asesina que lo recorrió al ver que los lobos la habían matado, la revivió y desde entonces ha sido su pequeña, su hija podría decirse, es extraño como encajan como si realmente fuesen familia, Sesshomaru le brinda esa protección y refugio que siempre le había faltado y ella le transmite a su hasta entonces bastante solitaria vida, la alegría y paz que nunca pensó tener. Luego estaba Yaken, ese pequeño youkai verde que podía ser muy molesto cuando quería, pero que fielmente cumplía cualquiera de sus órdenes y no se separaba de él aunque bien pudiera costarle la vida, reconocía que, al menos en los youkais no había visto a otro tan fiel como el, aunque le desagrada sobremanera el sobrenombre que Yaken le ha asignado: "Amo bonito" pensó Sesshomaru, en realidad suena algo gracioso y no va con su aspecto frio y calculador, pero era Yaken, podía ser muy leal pero no era muy creativo que digamos….Bueno, luego estaba Ah-Un, ese dragón youkai de dos cabezas que le acompañaba, no había mucho que decir, pero igual entraba en el rango de protección de Sesshomaru. El taiyoukai decidió ir a caminar por los alrededores luego de asegurarse que sus acompañantes no correrían peligro, se interno en el bosque con aquel andar sosegado y elegante que le caracterizaba….

Sin embargo, detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que mantenía, estaban ocultos nuevos sentimientos, unos que jamás pensó tener y menos por ella…esa humana que cuando la conoció le pareció un ser muy fastidioso e insoportable, pero con el tiempo y sus encuentros en batalla había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes de ella por ejemplo, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importar como estuviese ella, era dulce y delicada, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero debía admitir que cuando se enojaba podía llegar a producir algo de miedo, su nombre KAGOME…ese nombre que de un tiempo acá siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, y es que, y esto sería algo que nadie creería: se había enamorado de esa mujer.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, esa noche Kagome y Sesshomaru darían inicio a una nueva historia, su historia JUNTOS…


	2. Peligro

**Hola! En el primer cap. no puse el disclaimer, pues acá esta jejeje**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko T. aunque si pudiera pediría a Sesshomaru para mí La trama si es completamente de mi invención.**

**Gracias a quienes han leído, sin más aquí está el cap. que espero les guste…**

**KAGOME POV**

Caminaba, adentrándome en el bosque pero estaba tan absorta en los dolorosos pensamientos que surcaban mi mente, que no noté nada inusual en el ambiente…De repente frente a mí apareció un repulsivo ser de piel escamosa cuyo color parecía ser rojo oscuro, ojos grandes, con unas pupilas verdes que le veían con codicia, una enorme boca de la cual sobresalían cuatro enormes colmillos, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una especie de púas y uno de sus brazos terminaba en una enorme garra.

"Debo correr, que tonta soy olvidé mi arco y mis flechas, ojalá pueda hacer algo para distraerlo y tener oportunidad de esconderme", corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, mi garganta ardía por el esfuerzo de respirar por la boca, en mi huida muchas ramas del bosque me lastimaron, como resultado tenía una herida en mi mejilla, unas cuantas en mis brazos y raspones en las rodillas debido a las caídas. Pronto no tuve más donde correr, había llegado a un acantilado, cerca de la orilla había un árbol enorme y un peñasco desde el cual seguramente en otro momento hubiese disfrutado de la panorámica, pero ahora era distinto, el youkai me había alcanzado, deje mi energía fluir a través de mis manos y le lance un ataque pero no conseguí hacerle mucho daño, solo lo envié a unos metros de distancia, no era suficiente para salvarme, para poder huir, lo sabía….este era el fin.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Estaba recostado en un árbol observando la luna, ella que es el símbolo de mi clan, el clan de los Inuyoukais, observarla me proporcionaba tranquilidad y también sólo en estos momentos me permitía meditar a fondo mis sentimientos hacia Kagome, ya no la llamaba la humana o la mujer de Inuyasha porque bien sabía que no lo era, ella no estaba marcada y más sorprendente aún, quizás ella no se había enterado pero había cierta conexión entre nosotros, mi youkai interior había desarrollado una conexión con ella, de este modo podía saber ciertas cosas, por ejemplo si ella estaba en peligro y como si de una premonición se tratara sentí una pulsación en mi ser, igual a aquellas que se producían antes de mi transformación en youkai perro, pero supe de inmediato a que se debía eso, Kagome, ella estaba en peligro, mi ser me lo avisaba, me puse en pie velozmente y corrí buscando su aroma, el que de repente me golpeó, un aroma a fresas y flores silvestres, pero estaba más concentrado y estaba mezclado con…sangre, su sangre.

Ira, la más pura y asesina ira era lo que sentía en estos momentos, ella esta herida y el malnacido que la lastimó pagará caro lo que hizo, podía sentir los indicios de mi transformación pero me contuve, mi prioridad es ella, me recordé a mí mismo. Conforme me acerque pude percibir un repulsivo aroma perteneciente a otro youkai, olía a cadáveres en descomposición, entonces lo vi, estaban en un acantilado, en el cual había un peñasco y un enorme árbol en el cual Kagome se encontraba recostada con los ojos cerrados, su cabello ondeaba con la brisa que había y sus extrañas ropas me permitieron ver que tenía heridas en sus brazos, rodillas y piernas, el youkai se estaba incorporando, eso quiere decir que Kagome le dio pelea, no me extraña mucho ya que ella posee mucho coraje, debía reconocer que no era un youkai inferior, poseía cierto poder, pero no le valdría de nada, se disponía a darle el golpe final a Kagome pero faltaba que yo se lo permitiera, lo haría sufrir antes de acabar con su vida, rápidamente me interpuse entre Kagome y él.

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¡Apártate porque ella es mi presa!- el infeliz creía que eso era suficiente para alejarme, que equivocado estaba, pero dejaría que pensara que era un oponente fácil y lo haría desear la muerte por haber lastimado a la mujer que amo. Le dedique una mirada de indiferencia y el empezó a atacar, intentaba golpearme pero lo esquivaba y a la vez lo atacaba, lance mi látigo de energía contra él, cercenando uno de sus brazos, soltó un aullido de dolor pero poco importaba, le clave mis garras con veneno y podía observar como mi veneno lo mataba lentamente pero me iba a dar el gusto deber caer su cabeza y así lo hice, desenvainé a tokiyin y le di el golpe de gracia.

-¡Sesshomaru!- esa voz, ella me llamaba, me voltee y ahí estaba ella observándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolates ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, nuestra mirada haciéndose uno.

Algo me decía que a partir de hoy algo cambiaría, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que pase lo que pase nunca me alejare de ella, siempre estaré ahí cuidándola, aún si ella no siente lo mismo por mí ahora lucharé por ella.

**Kagome POV**

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un aullido de dolor proveniente del ser que me atacaba, pero como podía ser, yo no le había hecho daño y estaba segura de que ninguno de mis amigos podría siquiera saber el peligro que corría, ellos se encontraban a salvo en el campamento. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar y entonces lo vi…Sesshomaru, era él quien había herido al horroroso ser que me perseguía, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, porque él me estaba protegiendo, atacaba pero a la vez no dejaba que el monstruo se acercara a donde yo estaba.

A pesar de saber que él estaba allí yo no dejaba de sentir miedo, pero este era diferente, ya no sentía miedo de que ese monstruo acabara conmigo, sino que al ver a Sesshomaru enfrentarse a él, sentía miedo de que esa horrible criatura lastimara a Sesshomaru, suena ilógico dado quién es él y el poder que posee, pero no dejaba de sentirme así. Suspiré aliviada cuando Sesshomaru corto la cabeza de su oponente y todo acabó. Entonces él me miró, sentí que me disolvía en esa mirada dorada, parecía como si él pudiese ver hasta lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y contrario a lo que se puede esperar, eso no me incomodó en lo más mínimo. Llegó un punto en el que debí bajar la mirada debido al rubor que cubría mis mejillas y es que ahora que tenía su atención….no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Repentinamente el puso solución a mi debate interno.

-¿Qué hacías sola en este lugar?- definitivamente yo debía estar loca porque en la pregunta formulada por Sesshomaru distinguí cierto tono de preocupación y eso no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

- Salí a caminar porque no podía dormir- respondí presurosa, temiendo que por falta de respuesta él diera por terminada la conversación y se marchara.

- Ya veo, ¿pero acaso el inútil de Inuyasha no está al pendiente de ti?- Inmediatamente sentí una opresión en mi pecho al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha salir de los labios de su medio hermano, pero rápidamente alejé esa sensación ante el desconcierto que me produjo el que Sesshomaru pronunciara la frase con los dientes apretados y un destello de furia en sus ojos, era como si… yo le importara, como si estuviera… celoso. ¡Ay por Dios! Qué cosas pienso, eso es imposible. Me apresure a responderle:

-Inuyasha no está, el se ha ido a pasar la noche con Kikyo- Vaya decirlo no dolió tanto como en momentos anteriores. Sesshomaru tomó asiento en el peñasco mientras yo conservaba mi posición en recostada en el árbol, mi cara de desconcierto debió alertarlo, pues levantando su vista hacia la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor dijo:

-Imagino que tienes preguntas, pues voy a responderlas.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **


	3. Averiguando Sentimientos

**Hola! Aquí les traigo otro cap. será interacción entre Sessho y Kagome. Sin más, les dejo leer a gusto y espero que sea de su agrado:**

**Averiguando sentimientos**

**Kagome Pov:**

Debo admitir que me sorprendió su respuesta, pero también le agradecía el gesto porque ciertamente habían muchas cosas que deseaba saber y si él se mostraba dispuesto a resolver mis dudas debía aprovechar la oportunidad y más aún tratándose de Sesshomaru, esto no era algo que sucedía muy a menudo. Le sonreí y dije:

-Estás en lo cierto, tengo muchas preguntas, no sólo acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, sino de muchas otras cosas, no sé…no sé si estés dispuesto a responderlo todo-finalice bajando la mirada por la incomodidad que me causaba esto, el podría pensar que era muy entrometida o algo así.

-Responderé- me dijo, pero pude percibir un cambio, ya no había frialdad en su tono de voz, era un cambio sutil y aunque logré percibirlo no dije nada, aunque no teníamos un trato muy cercano sabía que a Sesshomaru eso le parecería una debilidad y a él no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades, aunque yo pienso que en realidad no posee ninguna.

No sabía por dónde empezar, entonces decidí que el incidente de hace unos momentos sería algo que abordaría más adelante y en cambio opté por averiguar de él, de su vida…

-¿Cuántos…cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?- me preguntó él, realmente no supe que decir, probablemente se ofendería si le calculaba más edad de la que realmente tenía, opte por incitarle a que me dijese él mismo

-No lo sé, además no quiero arriesgarme a calcularte más edad de la que realmente tienes- respondí sintiendo como me sonrojaba por lo tonta de mi respuesta. Pero mis pensamientos dejaron su curso cuando lo vi…el sonreía, se veía mágico gracias a la luz de la luna y tenía la certeza de que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver lo que yo veía en estos instantes, una sonrisa de Sesshomaru.

-Tengo 400 años- respondió sacándome de mi ensoñación. Por la mirada recelosa que ahora tenía deduje que pensaba que yo saldría huyendo asustada por su respuesta o algo así, pero a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo saberlo, le sonreí en respuesta y continué con mis preguntas…

-me imagino que has presenciado tantas cosas y tantos cambios… ¿Cómo era la vida antes?- le interrogué, pude ver que su mirada vagaba en el horizonte e imagine que recordaba hechos de antaño, luego me miro y empezó a relatarme:

-Antes las cosas eran mucho más difíciles, era un caos y habían constantes guerras por la supervivencia y el dominio de los territorios, sé que estas pensando que no dista mucho de lo que pasa ahora- dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz- pero realmente era distinto, imagina tantos youkais como puedas, con toda clase de habilidades asolando la tierras y asechándose constantemente unos a otros…la guerra extinguió muchos clanes y todos los que sobrevivimos perdimos algo en el camino, camaradas de guerra, familia... – esto lo dijo con melancolía, cuando guardó silencio supuse que era hora de cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo fue tu vida?- Hice la pregunta e inmediatamente su mirada volvió a vagar, remontándose a tiempos muy antiguos, esperé pacientemente hasta que respondió, la luz de la luna le daba a la escena un toque surrealista, ciertamente esta era una faceta de Sesshomaru que casi podía asegurar, nadie conocía, me dediqué a observar el paisaje en espera de su respuesta, pude notar que ya estaba bien entrada la noche, pero sabía que no me buscarían porque mis amigos no despertarían hasta el amanecer e Inuyasha, bueno él estaba ocupado.

-Los primeros años los pasé al lado de mi madre, tenía ciertas libertades a su lado, no debía guardar el decoro que desde niños debemos tener quienes tenemos el deber de gobernar, luego cuando me hice mayor, mi padre me encomendó a muchos tutores y entrenadores de lucha, mi tiempo se resumía al aprendizaje, de vez en cuando mi padre se tomaba tiempo para entrenar conmigo, pero nunca tuve una convivencia con el más allá de los entrenamientos y batallas a las que asistíamos juntos, para entonces ya no podía pasar mucho tiempo con mi madre- pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos y su voz y me imagine a Sesshomaru, solitario, sin tener la suficiente confianza ni tiempo para hablar con alguien de sus temores o las cosas nuevas que experimentaba y llegué a la conclusión del porqué de su carácter, prácticamente le había enseñado a poner de lado sus sentimientos, lo único que había llegado a tener eran responsabilidades, aun siendo demasiado joven…repentinamente su voz me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos

-Ahora te toca a ti- sobra decir que eso me dejó un poco desconcertada.

-¿El qué?- le respondí sin saber a qué se refería.

-Responder a mis preguntas- dijo sonriendo por segunda vez en la noche. Debo admitir que me costaba ordenar mis ideas viéndolo sonreír. Qué podría querer saber Sesshomaru de mí

-Claro, ¿Qué deseas saber?- la pregunta dio paso a una serie de interminables preguntas, cuando me preguntó cómo era la época de donde yo provenía se sorprendió mucho al saber que ya no habían youkais y me dijo que eso era imposible, yo le respondí que quizás un día podría ir conmigo para comprobarlo y el asintió expectante. Luego de muchas preguntas de su parte y respuestas de la mía, llegamos al tema por el cual se produjo el incidente de esta noche…

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Definitivamente podía asegurar que ésta era la noche en que más había hablado en mi vida, y lo había hecho con ella, con Kagome. La quería, la amaba sí, amaba a esta mujer, incluso desde mi subconsciente la había escogido como mi compañera eterna, pero iría poco a poco, más adelante le hablaría de mis sentimientos.

-Esta noche estaba así por lo del idiota de Inuyasha ¿No es así? Me dijiste que él se había ido a pasar la noche con el cadáver andante ese- pude ver como sonreía ante lo último que dije.

- Pues sí y no- ok, eso me confundió, y es que no le encontraba sentido a lo que dijo.

-Explícate- le dije deseoso de que continuara y así poder entender mejor sus pensamientos.

- Pues sí porque sentía algo por Inuyasha y eso me impulsa a veces a alejarme cuando él tiene esas escapadas- noté claramente que ella dijo "sentía", pero deje que continuase- y no porque de un tiempo para acá mis sentimientos por él han cambiado, todavía siento mucho cariño por él pero no es tan fuerte como antes y además he tomado la decisión de olvidarlo.

Sentí como la alegría invadía el corazón que pensé no tenía al escuchar sus palabras, tenía una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Al levantar la vista hacia el cielo observe los primeros rayos del alba, ella siguió mi mirada y luego me vio, pude notar tristeza en sus ojos, esa tristeza que durante la noche habíamos alejado con las pláticas, y fugazmente cruzó por mis pensamientos que ella podría estar triste por tener que separarnos, me permití guardar esa esperanza.

-Debemos irnos- le dije con mi voz lo más neutra posible, yo deseaba repetir nuevamente el encuentro, pero no sabía lo que ella pensaría de eso. Me levante y me acerqué a ella, le extendí mi mano y ella la tomó para incorporarse, ese roce, fue tan suave como la misma seda, ella, a pesar de tener que luchar y soportar duras condiciones conservaba la suavidad de su piel. Repentinamente me sacó de mis pensamientos al decir:

-Así acaba todo ¿no?- noté la tristeza de su voz y al ver su rostro pude observar como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus hermosos ojos marrones, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos me apresuré a responder

-No, te equivocas- de inmediato me miró sorprendida mas decidí continuar- puedes volver a buscarme si me necesitas, aquí mismo, durante la noche, a partir de hoy puedes contar conmigo.

-¡Gracias Sesshomaru!- me dijo con alegría presente de nuevo en su voz. Lo que sucedió luego no me lo esperaba, ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos en un abrazo que yo correspondí gustoso, ella dio un pequeño respingo, seguramente sorprendida porque no se lo esperaba, no era acorde con la idea que quizás ella tenía de mí, pero me encargaría de cambiar eso. Pude ver como ella empezaba a andar así que la detuve, no la dejaría irse sola arriesgándose a sufrir otro ataque.

-Kagome-volteó sorprendida al oír que la llamaba- yo te llevo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-me dijo sonriendo y con un lindo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, me gustaba verla sonreír, me daba mucha paz y su alegría era contagiosa.

Me puse de espaldas frente a ella- Sube- le dije y ella inmediatamente lo hizo, sentirla así de cerca hizo que mis instintos despertaran, pero me concentré en aspirar su aroma, a fresas y flores silvestres que me ayudaba a sosegarme.

-¿Lista?- pregunté

-Lista- me respondió ella

Empecé a correr por el bosque moderando mi velocidad para no marearla o algo por el estilo, me sentía en paz, libre y FELIZ. Cuando noté que nos estábamos acercando baje la velocidad hasta ir a paso lento y es que no quería separarme de ella, pero sabía que era necesario, al menos hasta que le hablara de mis sentimientos y a ver como resultaba todo.

Llegué a paso lento a donde se encontraba el campamento de los amigos de Kagome. Todos nos observaron sorprendidos, buenos, más exactamente me observaron a mí, en ese instante pude percibir un aroma que cada vez se hacía más fuerte viniendo en dirección a nosotros era…Inuyasha

**Hasta aquí el cap. 3 espero le haya gustado. En el siguiente cap. ya aparece Inuyasha y habrá un enfrentamiento…**

**Para cualquier sugerencia, crítica (constructiva), tomatazos y demás, dejen review **

**Bye y gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer la historia**


	4. Confrontación y ¿decepción?

**Hola aquí les traigo otro cap. estoy actualizando tan pronto como puedo jejeje y pues en este cap. las cosas se ponen emocionantes y ya verán quién se lleva una tremenda decepción.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y a quienes han dejado reviews, me dan la motivación para escribir, les agradezco el recibimiento que le han dado a la historia. Contestare los reviews por mensaje privado o en la publicación de los cap.**

**Bueno les dejo leer y espero les guste**

**Confrontación y ¿Decepción?**

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Los amigos de Kagome me veían como si yo fuese algún ánima en pena o algo así y es que podía asegurar que estaban conteniendo la respiración desde que nos vieron, además de que tenían los ojos desorbitados, seguro por la sorpresa de verme junto a Kagome, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, si no que podía sentir como el inútil de Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca y también percibía que estaba furioso, sé que él no es un oponente difícil para mí pero también sabía que no lo lastimaría, al menos no lo suficiente como para matarlo, ¿porqué?, la respuesta es sencilla, KAGOME, aunque ella me dijo que sus sentimientos por el idiota de mi medio hermano no son los mismo sé que sufrirá si algo le pasa.

Pude ver como Inuyasha aparecía desde el bosque que estaba frente a nosotros, me lanzó una mirada de furia a la que yo conteste con una de indiferencia, de esas que le hacían perder la paciencia. Kagome, quien ya había bajado de mi espalda se situó a mi lado.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru ¿qué haces con Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha con claras intenciones de empezar una pelea, algo que no le negaría. Repentinamente Kagome se adelantó, acercándose a Inuyasha con intenciones de persuadirlo para que no buscara pelea, entonces sucedió…

-Kagome ¿por qué demonios hueles a Sesshomaru?- eso era inevitable, cuando Kagome me abrazó antes de emprender el camino hacia acá, mi aroma se impregno en ella de manera sutil, pero fue suficiente para que Inuyasha lo percibiera, lo que no esperé fue su reacción, tomó a Kagome fuertemente del brazo, tanto que con seguridad le dejaría una marca, estaba empezando a ver todo rojo de la ira que sentía (N/A: eso es porque está en medio de su transformación youkai).

-¡Basta Inuyasha, me lastimas!- dijo Kagome con una expresión de dolor en su hermoso rostro. Eso fue el detonante para mi ira contenida, me abalancé hacia donde se encontraba el desgraciado de Inuyasha, hice a Kagome a un lado, y luego le di a él un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo, en ese momento sentí mi poder corriendo con más fuerza por mis venas, un aviso de que estaba a punto de transformarme en mi forma youkai, y lo dejé fluir…

**Kagome Pov:**

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que si no fuese porque aún sentía el dolor punzante en mi brazo, no creería lo que sucedió… Inuyasha me estaba lastimando, deseaba saber por qué el olor de Sesshomaru estaba impregnado en mí, le pedí que se detuviera porque me estaba haciendo daño, entonces en fracción de segundos Sesshomaru me apartó con delicadeza del camino y golpeó a Inuyasha, haciendo que este último cayera al suelo, luego pude notar que donde instantes antes se encontraba Sesshomaru, ahora se observaba un colosal youkai perro de color blanco con una media luna morada en su frente y ojos carmesíes, lo reconocí al instante, era la otra forma de Sesshomaru, su forma youkai.

Inuyasha rápidamente desenvainó a tessaiga y atacó a Sesshomaru con el viento cortante, pero éste ágilmente lo esquivó y acto seguido se lanzó hacia Inuyasha tomándolo por sorpresa y aferrando su espada con sus colosales fauces a tal punto que se formaron ciertas grietas en tessaiga, luego, arrebató la espada de manos de Inuyasha lanzándola lejos y de un manotazo hizo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo nuevamente quedando prisionero entre la enorme garra de Sesshomaru y el suelo, todos estábamos impresionados, nunca habíamos visto al Lord del Oeste luchar de esa manera. Repentinamente Sesshomaru, quien todavía conservaba su forma youkai atacó con sus fauces a Inuyasha, desviando un poco el ataque de manera que éste impactó al lado derecho de donde Inuyasha se encontraba, este último tenía una expresión de profundo terror en el rostro, inmediatamente Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana y todos suspiramos, liberando el aire que consciente o inconscientemente conteníamos.

-Escúchame bien estúpido- dijo Sesshomaru a su medio hermano- JAMÁS vuelvas siquiera a intentar lastimar a Kagome, porque entonces, nada ni nadie va a salvarte de morir en mis manos de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginarte- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que a todos los presentes nos recorriera un escalofrío. Luego se acercó a nosotros, Shipo se escondió detrás de mí y Miroku se situó frente a Sango en actitud protectora

-Exterminadora, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Sesshomaru refiriéndose claramente a Sango

-Sss…sí- contestó la aludida tartamudeando un poco

-Si este imbécil lastima de nuevo a Kagome- dijo señalando a Inuyasha con un movimiento de cabeza- dímelo.

Sango estaba sorprendida, al igual que yo, pero en seguida se repuso y le respondió

-Claro señor Sesshomaru, cuente con ello- dijo mi mejor amiga con actitud decidida

Luego el taiyoukai se giró hacia mí y de nuevo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos dorados, esos que me transmitían seguridad y mucha paz

-Kagome- me dijo con voz tranquila, provocando que saliera de mi ensoñación- recuerda lo que te dije- claro que lo recordaba, la promesa que me hizo de que siempre podría contar con él.

-Lo recordaré…SIEMPRE- le dije a la vez que le sonreía.

-Nos veremos luego- me dijo Sesshomaru, a la vez que con su dedo índice acariciaba levemente mi mejilla, provocando un sonrojo notable en mí, para irse segundos después. Yo solo atiné a seguir con mis dedos la caricia que él me había dado, sin ser consciente de nada más a mí alrededor…

**Inuyasha Pov:**

En estos momentos sólo sentía dolor y decepción. Dolor, y no me refiero al dolor físico por la pelea con Sesshomaru, si no al dolor que sentí en mi pecho a verlos juntos, al ver las muestras de cariño que se dieron Kagome y mi medio hermano al momento de la despedida, dolor porque sabía que a diferencia mía Sesshomaru no desaprovecharía su oportunidad si Kagome se la otorgaba, dolor porque mi corazón me lo avisaba, había perdido a Kagome y jamás la tendría de nuevo.

Decepción de mí mismo por ser tan idiota como para no valorar el amor de Kagome, ella que fue incondicional y siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas y yo…yo como el más malagradecido solo le pagué haciéndola sufrir porque egoístamente pensé que ella nunca se iría, que nunca habría otro amor en su vida, pero me equivoqué y recién ahora que la veo con Sesshomaru me doy cuenta de que ella es la mujer que quiero, pero por imbécil la he perdido y no voy a interponerme en su camino, si mi corazón no se equivoca y ella decide estar con mi medio hermano no haré nada para impedirlo, porque tuve la oportunidad y la perdí, ahora dejaré que ella sea feliz….

**Hasta aquí el cap. Déjenme saber que les pareció, les adelanto que en el siguiente cap hay una plática entre Sango y Kagome, donde esta última le habla a su amiga de nuevos sentimientos que tiene hacia cierto taiyoukai y…Adivinen quién escucha la conversación…. ¡Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Gracias por leer, besos **


	5. Confesiones

**Hola, aquí está, lo prometido es deuda, la continuación para esta historia.**

**Primeramente deseo agradecer a Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez, cla chan, La lolisshhinniaa, Hekate ama, Fanisa, Kiwiset, G.A – motoharu y FallyBlody por sus reviews, agradezco sus opiniones y me alega que la historia esté gustando mucho. Les dejo para que lean ;-)**

**Confesiones**

**Kagome Pov:**

Me encontraba en una pequeña colina a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde acamparíamos, observaba la puesta de sol mientras recordaba los sucesos del día de hoy, aún me era difícil de creer lo sucedido entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha dado que por primera vez vi al Lord del Oeste perder el control y todo fue porque Inuyasha me lastimaba, fue…por mí. El solo pensar que eso fuese posible hacía que me invadiese una sensación de alegría, no logro explicarlo, pero desde nuestro encuentro en aquel claro del bosque y la conversación que tuvimos, no logro sacar a Sesshomaru de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera Inuyasha, a quien por mucho tiempo amé incondicionalmente lograba provocar eso en mí, en aquel momento en el que Sesshomaru peleaba con Inuyasha, sentí deseos de ir a su lado y empezar un nuevo viaje, una nueva vida a su lado, porque si de algo estoy segura, es de que él jamás dejará que algo malo me suceda y me brindaría la paz que tanto le hace falta a mi vida. Suspiré, ahora el cielo era un hermoso caleidoscopio de colores, el cielo estaba teñido de color violeta, pero podía observar motas rojizas y naranjas en el horizonte, era un atardecer hermoso, quien diría que 500 años en el futuro, en la época de la que yo provengo ya no se podía apreciar semejante belleza…

-¡Kagome!- escuché como Sango me llamaba y fui a su encuentro, había estado tan distraída que la pobre había tenido que hacer la comida ella sola

-Sango, discúlpame, no te escuché- y era cierto, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos

-Kagome, algo te pasa, has estado muy distraída, como si tu mente se encontrara en otra parte, soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- no podía negarlo, Sango me conocía muy bien, de hecho era como la hermana que nunca tuve, no me malinterpreten, quiero a mi hermano pero hay cosas en las que entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor y cosas que por pena no le preguntarás a tu mamá….

-¿te parece si vamos a darnos un baño al manantial que está aquí cerca y ahí platicamos?- dije a mi amiga con clara intención de que hablásemos de este asunto en privado, puesto que Inuyasha estaba prestando mucha atención a nuestra pequeña charla. Sango asintió, tomamos las cosas necesarias y comenzamos a andar en dirección al manantial. Al llegar, ambas nos sorprendimos por lo hermoso del lugar

Escondida tras unos frondosos árboles se podía apreciar una especie de cascada en miniatura que tenía unas pequeñas caídas bordeada por rocas de distintos tamaños, cuyo recorrido finalizaba en un estanque de tamaño mediano, cuando el agua caía al estanque, gracias a la luna que hace unos pocos momentos había hecho acto de presencia, se formaba un arcoíris de hermosos colores.

Una vez que Sango y yo ya habíamos tomado un baño y nos relajábamos en las cristalinas aguas mi amiga me hizo la pregunta que le inquietaba desde que me vio llegar esta mañana

-Kagome ¿qué pasó anoche?, quiero decir ¿Cómo te encontraste con Sesshomaru?

-Sango…anoche yo percibí que Inuyasha se alejaba del campamento, seguro a encontrarse con Kikyo y pues como me desperté luego se me hizo difícil conciliar el sueño y decidí ir a caminar un poco, sin darme cuenta me alejé del campamento y fui atacada por un monstruo, no contaba con mi arco ni mis flechas por lo que empecé a correr pero pronto ese ser maligno me acorraló, cuando ya estaba resignada al hecho de que moriría llegó Sesshomaru y me salvó, luego estuvimos conversando y cuando llegó la hora de irme él se ofreció a traerme hasta el campamento- preferí no darle muchos detalles a mi amiga, confío en Sango, sé que no es el tipo de persona que va por ahí contando secretos de los demás, pero lo que Sesshomaru me contó, son cosas personales de él, de su vida y yo no soy quien para andar por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo

-Kagome, por cómo te expresas de Sesshomaru y por lo que todos presenciamos hoy en su pelea con Inuyasha, tu…sientes algo por él ¿cierto?- Oh oh, ahí estaba la pregunta que quería evitar, pero no tiene caso negarlo…

-Tienes razón Sango, creo que desde que lo conocí sentí cierto grado de atracción hacia él, porque no puedes negar que es guapo- mi amiga guardó silencio, esperando que continuase- pero recién ahora que hemos platicado y convivido un poco, me doy cuenta que me estoy enamorando de él- dije con un sonrojo del cual un tomate maduro sería pálido en comparación conmigo.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa con Inuyasha?- inquirió mi amiga

- Inuyasha es mi pasado Sango, sí, admito que lo quise mucho, que guardé esperanzas con respecto a nosotros, pero me he dado cuenta que nunca seré correspondida y con el tiempo lo veo como un amigo y un compañero de lucha, mas no como mi compañero sentimental, ahora no estoy tan segura de que lo que sentí por el haiga sido tan intenso…

Luego de esta charla ambas salimos del agua, nos vestimos y regresamos a donde se encontraban los demás

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado decir a Kagome. Yo pasaba por el lugar cuando capté su aroma, me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar cómo le daba a su amiga exterminadora un breve resumen de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando la exterminadora de nombre Sango, le preguntó a Kagome si sentía algo por mí puedo asegurar que mi corazón se detuvo y el tiempo que le tomó a Kagome encontrar las palabras para expresarse me pareció una eternidad. Luego de unos segundos que para mí parecieron horas, pude escuchar como Kagome le decía a su amiga que siempre había sentido atracción por mí, pero que ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de mí.

Sentí un calor reconfortante inundar mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, ahora comprendía eso que los humanos llaman felicidad, puedes sentirla tan solo un momento, pero esa sensación y ese momento vivido bastan para darte la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a lo que sea y contra quien sea. Tengo mi oportunidad por el amor de Kagome y no la voy a desperdiciar, por fin me sentía completo, a pesar de todo el poder y riquezas que poseo, siempre sentí que faltaba algo y ese algo era ella, quien me hace feliz con tan solo sonreír, quien sin saberlo siquiera es la única que ha podido hacer la diferencia entre lo que era y lo que soy ahora.

¡Amo bonito! ¿Dónde está?-Genial, Yaken se aproxima, solo espero que su dramática escena de desconsuelo porque no lo he esperado no sea tan larga esta vez…

-Amo bonito aquí está, por fin lo encontré, usted iba tan deprisa que su fiel sirviente no pudo seguirle el paso- decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente Yaken tenía razón esta vez, ya vería como compensarle eso

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿porqué usted vino a este lugar donde se encontraba la mujer de Inuyasha?- ahgrr cuando estoy teniendo una buena impresión de él, tiene que salir con eso

-Yaken, ¡ELLA NO ES LA MUJER DE INUYASHA! ¿Quedó claro?- dije a mi sirviente y sin esperar respuesta de su parte emprendí mi camino hacia el bosque de manera pausada.

Mientras tanto Yaken estaba en estado de shock, preguntándose el porqué de esa reacción tan efusiva de Sesshomaru al negar que Kagome fuese la mujer de su medio hermano…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Q tal ha estado? Espero les haiga gustado jejeje y… les tengo una noticia que tal vez muchas estaban esperando, en el siguiente cap.…Sessho declara sus sentimientos a Kagome! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Confesiones 2

**Hola! Aquí está el cap. Gracias por sus reviews son el combustible para mi inspiración, este cap. es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes ya que mañana no podré actualizar pero prometo no tardar con el siguiente cap. Disfrútenlo:**

**Confesiones 2**

**Kagome Pov:**

Era un hermoso día en la época antigua, ya hacía dos días que había tenido aquella conversación con Sango en la que le confesé el cambio de mis sentimientos y que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, desde entonces le pedí que en caso de emergencia me permitiera viajar junto con ella montada en Kirara, en vez de viajar en la espalda de Inuyasha como hacía siempre, sentía que si hacía eso nuevamente era como si me traicionase a mí misma y a mis sentimientos y lo más importante, sentía como si lo traicionase a ÉL, a Sesshomaru y eso era algo que no deseaba a pesar de saber que difícilmente el correspondería a mis sentimientos…

-¡KAGOME!

-Ahh, ¿qué pasa Inuyasha?- estaba tan distraída que no noté que Inuyasha me hablaba y me causó un susto tremendo

-Pues que llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso- me dijo muy enojado, hice como si nada y le respondí desinteresadamente

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que me expliques bien que te traes con Sesshomaru! - me dijo gritando- ¡El desgraciado llegó contigo al campamento, yo estaba buscándote porque cuando llegué no estabas en el campamento y cuando logro encontrar tu olor qué crees sí, me dirijo hacia ti y te veo llegando cargada por el maldito de Sesshomaru y la cosa no termina ahí, sino que cuando te pido una explicación y a causa del enojo excedo un poco mi fuerza el muy desgraciado casi me mata por eso, ni siquiera cuando quería obtener a tessaiga peleaba con tanto empeño como en esa ocasión, ¿me quieres explicar porqué?- Ahora si me había enojado, me pedía explicaciones como si yo fuese de su propiedad, además que se creía ofendiendo a Sesshomaru que ni siquiera estaba aquí para defenderse

- Mira Inuyasha, yo no sé qué te pasa pero quiero que entiendas esto porque no voy a repetirlo ¡NO TENGO PORQUÉ DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN DE LO QUE HAGA Y SI TENGO O NO ALGO QUE VER CON SESSHOMARU ES MÍ PROBLEMA, ADEMAS ME ESTÁS COMPARANDO CON TU ESTÚPIDA ESPADA Y YO VALGO MÁS QUE ELLA SOY UN SER HUMANO!- realmente estaba enojada y si no le decía todo en este momento de seguro estallaría de tan molesta que estaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en mi discusión con el tonto de Inuyasha que no percibí la presencia de la perla de Shikon lasta que ya era demasiado tarde, Naraku se encontraba frente a nosotros con un enorme ejercito de monstruos, claramente deseaba los fragmentos que yo tenía en mi poder, pero no se lo pondría fácil, había estado entrenando con la anciana Kaede y ya sabía utilizar mejor mi poder

-Hola Kagome, tienes algo que yo necesito y sería muy amable de tu parte entregarme los fragmentos de Shikon sin resistencia- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

-Estás loco ¡Jamás haría tal cosa!

-Bien, eso pensé- Dijo con una mirada fría y calculadora. Entonces el cielo se oscureció y varias de las marionetas que Naraku acostumbraba usar como distracción aparecieron frente a nosotros

Todos iniciamos el ataque Sango destruyó a una de las marionetas con su boomerang y fue en ayuda de Miroku que además de no poder usar el agujero negro de su mano debido a que habían insectos venenosos presentes protegía a Shipo y se las estaba viendo difícil con dos de las marionetas de Naraku, yo destruí algunas con mis flechas y corrí en ayuda de mis amigos, pero no noté que Inuyasha que estaba un poco más lejos de nosotros había sido atrapado por Naraku quien se disponía a atravesarlo con uno de sus tentáculos, entonces una flecha rodeada de un resplandor rosa surcó el aire impactando en el tentáculo con el que Naraku planeaba atravesar a Inuyasha, haciendo que lo liberase al instante. Solo habíamos dos personas capaces de aquello, claramente no lo había hecho yo, así que solo podía ser… Kikyo

-¿Sorprendido Naraku?- dijo Kikyo sin ninguna emoción en su voz como era costumbre

-En absoluto, eso era lo que esperaba, que tú aparecieras, ahora mi plan está en marcha- y sin dar tiempo a nada con dos de sus tentáculos nos sujetó a Kikyo y a mí dejándonos imposibilitadas de hacer algo más que observar como mis amigos luchaban contra el enorme ejercito de Naraku, quien de repente habló:

-Apresúrate Inuyasha, porque deberás elegir a quien salvar, pero elige con cuidado porque a la que decidas no ayudar, esa se irá conmigo para mis planes- Así que eso era, mi mente empezó a trabajar rápido tratando de elaborar un plan para liberarme porque sabía que Inuyasha salvaría a Kikyo, no me dolía aquello, es más no me importaría si no fuera por el hecho de que Naraku planeaba hacer n se que cosa conmigo si yo era a quien no salvaban, si tan solo…si tan solo Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, él se había convertido en mi salvador, MI ANGEL GUARDIÁN…

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Me encontraba otra vez en mi búsqueda del maldito de Naraku, hacía ya dos días que no veía a Kagome y después de haber escuchado la conversación con su amiga la exterminadora deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, pero no podía, mientras Naraku existiera no podría darle a ella la tranquilidad que merece porque ese desgraciado la buscaría hasta encontrarla por ser ella su mayor obstáculo como guardiana de la Perla de Shikon. Un repulsivo olor me hizo salir de mis pensamientos… era Naraku.

Velozmente emprendí camino hacia donde ese maldito se encontraba, por fin acabaría con él. Al llegar, lo que vi hizo que mi deseo de asesinar a Naraku fuese aun mayor si es posible: los amigos de Kagome se veían cansados y con muchas heridas rastro de la batalla anterior, Naraku sostenía con dos de sus tentáculos a Kagome y a Kikyo la mujer muerta de mi medio hermano mientras le decía que eligiera

-Elijo a…Kikyo-al instante Naraku dejó que la mujer de barro cayera al suelo

-Bien, entonces yo me quedo con Kagome- el maldito estaba muy equivocado en eso

-Eso sólo si yo te lo permito- le dije al tiempo que haciendo uso de mi velocidad y de mi espada tokiyin cortaba su tentáculo y liberaba a Kagome. Pude ver como Inuyasha, sus amigos e incluso Kikyo me veían sorprendidos pero eso no importaba ahora, Naraku pagaría lo que hizo, nadie lastima a la mujer que amo y sale ileso

-Vaya Lord Sesshomaru, veo que ha desarrollado una debilidad por las humanas, primero esa niña que le acompaña y ahora mi querida Kagome- Dijo burlonamente. Sin darle tiempo a responder me lancé al ataque logrando lastimarlo y destruyendo el bosque circundante en el proceso, cuando me disponía a darle el golpe de gracia el maldito se escapó lanzando una nube de miasma, a mí no me afectaba pero…a Kagome sí, corrí hacia ella, la tomé en mis brazos y me elevé en el aire para que ella no entrara en contacto con el miasma

- Idiota bien pudiste haber acabado con Naraku, ¿porqué no lo hiciste?- me decía el estúpido de Inuyasha

-Kagome estaba en peligro- dije mientras la veía solo a ella, era como si nada más existiera, estaba sana y salva y una sensación de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo cuando ella me sonrió aún entre mis brazos

-Lo ves Kagome, hasta para Sesshomaru significas un estorbo, si no hubiera tenido que salvarte habría acabado el mismo con el imbécil de Naraku. Por eso salvé a Kikyo, ella es más inteligente y mejor sacerdotisa, será una ayuda y no un estorbo en nuestra búsqueda de los fragmentos que faltan- dijo el estúpido hibrido como si su idea fuera la más brillante en todo el mundo y observando con admiración a la mujer de barro. Pude un olor salino en el aire, Kagome lloraba por lo que ese imbécil había dicho

-Mira idiota- le dije a Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de todos sobre mí- para empezar Kagome no es ningún estorbo y se nota que eres idiota porque no percibes el gran poder que alberga, cuando esté lista será mucho mejor sacerdotisa que ese cadáver caminante además de que es obvio que Kagome la supera, ella está viva, es cálida, alegre y más hermosa. En cuanto a deshacernos de Naraku, ya que yo no lo hice y tú crees que tu "mujer", si es que se le puede llamar así, y tú son tan superiores, porque no lo hicieron ustedes mismos…-el hibrido no supo que decir- Ves, ahí tienes tu respuesta

-Sesshomaru- todo mi enojo se fue al escuchar la voz de Kagome- por favor sácame de aquí- la miré y le sonreí al momento que nos envolvía una esfera de luz y nos transportábamos al lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez

Estaba cayendo la tarde y la vista desde aquí era hermosa bajé la vista cuando sentí que era rodeado por unos finos brazos, Kagome me abrazaba, al instante le correspondí el abrazo estrechándola más contra mí, ella solo suspiró, hundí mi rostro en su cabello azabache, inhalando sus esencia de fresas y flores silvestres. Permanecimos así un buen rato hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio

-Sesshomaru, dime… ¿Porqué actuaste de esa manera hace unos momentos? A decir verdad conmigo te comportas distinto, más amigable, no es que me moleste, pero deseo saber el motivo- dijo con el rostro aún escondido en mi pecho. Suspiré, seré sincero con ella y asumiré las consecuencias, incluso si ella decide alejarse de mí

- Kagome, tienes razón, he cambiado, contigo soy diferente y ese cambio es porque yo…TE AMO

**Fin del cap. Ahh al fin lo hice, ya quería este cap. ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haiga gustado, en el siguiente cap. Sabrán cómo responde Kagome a la declaración de Sessho quien fue súper directo jejeje **

**Gracias por leer! **

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODS!**


	7. Sentimientos Correspondidos

**Hola! Aquí está el cap. Lamento la demora, pero es que estoy enfermita pues este cap. es más que todo de cómo reacciona Kagome a la declaración de Sessho creo que me quedó un poco meloso jejeje espero que les guste**

**Sentimientos Correspondidos**

**Kagome Pov:**

No lo podía creer, aunque sé muy bien que Sesshomaru no es de bromas yo esperaba que al final se riera y me dijese algo como ¿te lo creíste?, pero al ver que me dirigía una mirada llena de expectación comprendí que lo había dicho totalmente en serio y mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensé que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho

-Sesshomaru…- bien es un hecho, soy una tonta, el me dice que me ama y es lo único que puedo responderle, pero es que esa no es una confesión que se da todos los días además estamos hablando de SESSHOMARU, ¡Por Dios!

-Lo siento yo no debí decírtelo, no deseo que te sientas presionada, si tu no sientes lo mismo yo…- puse un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole continuar, sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos, yo lo había vivido con Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru estaba equivocado, yo no estoy confundida y él no es mi segunda opción, es el único en mi corazón

-Sé lo que ibas a decir, pero antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas quiero que me escuches- pude ver como asentía, tomé su mano y continué- Sesshomaru, tú sabes lo que yo SENTÍ por Inuyasha, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado- lo vi a los ojos y pude notar en ellos un brillo de felicidad que antes no estaba, bien, sonará cruel pero voy a ser un poco misteriosa con mi confesión a propósito- ahora otro ocupa mi corazón, alguien que me ha enseñado un nuevo significado de amar- noté como su mirada mostraba tristeza- alguien con quien me siento segura, me siento especial, no soy la sombra de nadie, sino que para él soy única, así como él lo es para mí, alguien que logró que mi corazón sanara y pudiera amar de nuevo, alguien a quien amo desde hace ya un tiempo sin que él lo sepa- para estos momentos Sesshomaru había agachado su rostro y observaba la hierba, por lo que con mi mano libre sujete su rostro para que me mirase- y ese alguien…ERES TU.

Sus dorados ojos brillaron con felicidad, y con dulzura sujetó mi rostro y me besó, era un beso tierno, dulce, sin prisas, en el que yo comprendía que él deseaba transmitirme todo aquello que con palabras le es difícil dado su forma de ser, yo le respondí con igual intensidad de sentimientos, luego de unos momentos nos separamos.

-Este lugar es…especial- dije en un susurro sabiendo que él me escucharía

- Sí, yo también lo siento así- me respondió Sesshomaru- pero dime tus razones para ver si coinciden con las mías- pidió

- Pues, es porque aquí inició el sentimiento que hoy nos une, compartimos nuestras vivencias, aquí me has declarado tus sentimientos y yo también te he dicho lo que siento y de nuestros temores, aunque para mí tu no tengas ninguno- le dije finalizando con una sonrisa

El se sentó en la hierba y yo me acomodé a su lado, observé cómo veía ensimismado a la luna para luego suspirar y decirme

-Las razones que tenemos para considerar este lugar muy especial son las mismas, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, yo sí tengo temor de algo- guarde silencio esperando que continuara y así lo hizo- tengo temor de perderte Kagome- dijo para luego besarme con ternura y rodearme con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

¡Dios! Estoy seguro que de haber sido humano hubiese muerto de un ataque al corazón, cuando le confesé a Kagome que la amo y ella no respondía mi corazón se detuvo, estaba seguro de que ella me rechazaría y peor aún, se alejaría de mi, por esa razón rápidamente opté por decirle que entendía si no me correspondía o si ya no deseaba verme, pero ella no me dejó terminar y cuando me dijo que ya no amaba a Inuyasha sino a otro me sentí morir, cuando empezó a describir lo que ella sentía hacia el tuve unas ganas de asesinar a quien fuera que me había robado su amor, pero mi corazón volvió a la vida cuando me dijo que era yo a quien amaba.

Admito que me sorprendió el hecho de que ella pensara que yo no tenía temor de nada, que equivocada estaba, temía perderla, ahora ella junto con Rin, eran el motivo de mi existencia, temía que el desgraciado de Naraku le hiciera daño, que algún día ese mágico hechizo que la hacía viajar en el tiempo se la llevase de mi lado, temía tantas cosas…pero por algo era Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas y protegería con mi vida de ser necesario a mis seres queridos, porque eso eran para mí, ahora lo entendía el porqué ella protegía a sus amigos a pesar de que con ninguno compartía lazos de sangre, era porque les tenía cariño, porque le importaban.

Pude notar como Kagome a pesar de que luchaba por mantenerse despierta, no pudo ocultar un bostezo que mostraba que estaba agotada, le sonreí y dije

-Espera aquí un momento- me levanté de mi lugar y observé como ella me miraba extrañada

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó con voz somnolienta, definitivamente Kagome necesitaba un descanso, el uso de energía en la batalla la había dejado exhausta

- Voy a colocar aquí a Tenseiga- le dije desenfundando mi espada y clavándola en el suelo a unos metros de nosotros- creará un campo de energía para que estemos más seguros en caso de que algo ocurra para que tengamos tiempo de reaccionar si nos atacan- dije volviendo junto a ella, es verdad que sin necesidad de usar el campo creado por Tenseiga yo podría protegernos a ambos con solo estar atento, pero deseaba relajarme al lado de Kagome y disfrutar la felicidad de saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, por eso usé la espada.

Me recosté en el árbol y puse a Kagome en mi regazo cubriéndola con mi estola puesto que hacía algo de frío y no quería que se enfermara

-Descansa Kagome, te amo- le dije despacio, pude ver como sonreía y me decía

-Y yo a ti Sesshomaru, que descanses- Y así con una calidez en mi interior debido a la felicidad que sentía me dormí, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones ni pesadillas, EN PAZ.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haiga gustado, les adelanto que en el próximo cap. Sessho viajará a la época de Kagome y conocerá a la familia de ella jejeje advierto que la madre de Kagome será distinta es decir…más aventada, hará unas preguntas MUUUYYY directas jajaja **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Viajando en el tiempo

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje, pues este cap. me costó un poquito -.-'pero espero que les guste el resultado. Agradezco sus reviews. Les dejo para que lean:**

**Viajando en el Tiempo:**

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Sentí la brisa matutina rozar mi rostro, abrí mis ojos sólo para enfocarlos en la hermosa mujer que dormía en mi regazo, Kagome, MI KAGOME. Suspiré y es que al fin había dormido bien, no era que no durmiese, claro que podía conciliar el sueño, lo difícil era conservar la tranquilidad del mismo, al ser un youkai, he vivido muchos años, presenciado demasiadas cosas, la mayoría de ellas hechos de sangre, muchos de ellos no me afectaban puesto que eran contra mis enemigos, los que llevo grabados en mi memoria a fuego y perturban mis sueños transformándolos en pesadillas son aquellos relacionados con mi familia y mi clan, pero hoy, al lado de Kagome no hubo pesadillas, solo un sueño tranquilo, lleno de paz, ella con su sola cercanía se lleva todo lo malo, dándole a mi existencia la paz que antes no tenía…

La observé grabando en mi memoria cada detalle, era hermosa, su cabello azabache caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus ojos aún cerrados estaban ocultos tras unas espesas y negras pestañas, su nariz fina, sus labios sedosos y de color rosa, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron dejándome observar aquel mar chocolate que parecía poder indagar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser

-Buenos días Sesshomaru- me dijo sonriente y sin moverse aún de mí regazo

-Buenos días Kagome- dije mientras le sonreía, cosa que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre y es que ella lograba sacar esos sentimientos y expresiones que no pensé tener

-¡Hey ¿y mi beso de los buenos días?- me dijo ella mientras hacía una cara de fingido enojo

- ¿Sólo quieres uno?- le pregunté "ofendido" al tiempo que me ponía de pie- pensé que besaba tan bien que querrías muchos de mis besos- sin darme tiempo de nada ella se abalanzó sobre mí, cayendo los dos sobre la hierba y empezamos a compartir una ronda de besos, luego ella se acostó sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos así un momento

- Oye Sesshomaru…- dijo Kagome, por el tono de su voz quería preguntarme algo

-Dime-

-Yo, quería saber si…te gustaría acompañarme a mi época…es que verás cada cierto tiempo voy a traer provisiones para el viaje en busca de Naraku y…hoy planeo ir- me dijo, por los acelerados latidos de su corazón podía saber que estaba nerviosa e insegura, pero cómo podía estarlo, si yo iría a donde sea si ella me lo pidiera.

-Claro, vamos- le respondí, ella levantó su rostro y me sonrió

- Primero debemos ir al campamento por mi mochila, ya que es allí donde traigo las provisiones- me dijo, luego sonrió y esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, la había visto en Rin cuando decidía que Yaken y yo usaríamos las coronas de flores que ella hace, no, definitivamente no era bueno- ya sé, podemos hacer uso de tu velocidad, pasar rápidamente recoger mi mochila y salir directo hacia el pozo, así no perdemos tiempo con explicaciones- sí, no me equivocaba, era algo que nunca había hecho, usar mis habilidades con finales de diversión, pero vamos… es la mujer que amo, le daré el gusto.

-Está bien, lo haremos-le dije, ella me sonrió- pero te costará muchos besos más- sonreí de lado, empezamos otra pequeña ronda de besos y luego emprendimos camino hacia donde se encontraban los amigos de Kagome, ella iba en mi espalda y yo usando mi velocidad no tarde en llegar al lugar, me detuve en el centro del campamento, Kagome fue a recoger el bolso que siempre llevaba con ella y de inmediato subió a mi espalda nuevamente, mi odioso medio hermano se puso de pie

-Kagome ¿qué…?- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta porque Kagome y yo ya habíamos emprendido la marcha hacia el pozo que según lo que ella me explicó le servía para transportarse en el tiempo. Pude notar como Inuyasha y sus amigos nos seguían, al llegar al pozo me detuve y Kagome bajó de mi espalda y dijo

- Voy con Sesshomaru a mi época- todos nos observaron sorprendidos, menos la exterminadora que al parecer, era la única que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Kagome y yo.

-Bien, pues yo también voy- dijo Inuyasha

-Ni se te ocurra, esta vez no irás a ningún lado ni armarás alboroto para que regrese antes de lo previsto-dijo Kagome, ahora sí se había enojado

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo vas a impedírmelo?- dijo el hanyou con prepotencia, a lo que yo arqueé una ceja, acaso estaba lanzando un reto…

-Así- dijo Kagome al tiempo que colocaba su mano al borde del pozo y este era rodeado por un campo de fuerza, claramente Kagome cada día manejaba mejor sus poderes- este campo de fuerza no dejará pasar a nadie más que a Sesshomaru y a mí, es cosa tuya si deseas intentar y ser rechazado una y otra vez por su energía- dijo, luego tomó mi mano y saltamos hacia el pozo y una luz violeta nos rodeo…

Cuando todo pasó, nos encontrábamos en el fondo del pozo, pero mi olfato me indicaba que no estábamos en la misma época, no se sentía el olor a bosque, el aire estaba muy contaminado y sólo lograba sentir presencias de…humanos

Kagome al parecer notó mi desconcierto, porque colocó una mano en mi mejilla y dijo

-Aquí todo es distinto, pero te iré explicando todo aquello que desees saber y también lo necesario por mientras estemos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo solo asentí, la sujeté por la cintura y de un salto salimos del pozo, pasee la mirada por el lugar y vi construcciones muy extrañas, totalmente distintas a las de mi época, en el patio de una casa que por el olor que identifiqué en ella debía ser el hogar de Kagome, observé un gran árbol con un pergamino sagrado que se me hacía muy conocido…era el Goshimboku, el milenario árbol que se encuentra en la aldea que custodia aquella anciana llamada Kaede.

-Ven conmigo Sesshomaru, entremos a mi casa, te presentaré a mi familia: mi mamá, mi hermano menor que se llama Souta y mi abuelo, ah también tenemos un gato que se llama Buyo- admito que ante esto último que dijo Kagome hice un gesto de desagrado y es que por lógica los gatos no son del agrado de los de mi especie… Kagome al parecer lo notó, porque rió y luego dijo

-Vaya lo así que la teoría de los perros y gatos es acertada ¿Eh?-

-Aja, pero no del todo, verás podemos tener una sana convivencia con gatos youkai y ellos con nosotros, el problema es si son animales comunes, ya que los gatos y otros animales son muy perceptivos a las energías ya sea purificadoras o demoníacas, sintiendo mayormente aversión a esta última, puesto que son "guardianes" de los humanos- pude notar cómo me observaba sorprendida, llegamos a la puerta de su casa, ella la abrió y entramos

-Mamá, ¡Ya llegué!- dijo Kagome, al instante una mujer de cortos cabellos cafés, alta, y de unos chocolates que Kagome claramente había heredado de ella, salió a recibirnos

- Pasen adelante- dijo sonriente- Hola, mi nombre es Sonomi, soy la madre de Kagome- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y extendiendo su mano, la cual tomé e hice un asentimiento

-Gusto en conocerla, soy Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste- dije en respuesta

-Supongo que es de la otra época a la que viaja mi hija, pero qué apuesto es, me alegra que Kagome esté en buena compañía- claramente eso me sorprendió, esta mujer era extraña, donde está el carácter protector, esperaba que me lanzara una serie de preguntas acerca de mi pasado o mis intenciones con su hija, pero definitivamente no esperaba ese comentario

-¡Souta, abuelo! Quiero presentarles a alguien-Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a lo que parecía la sala de la casa, al momento apareció un niño de negros cabellos, que tendría como mucho unos 10 años, quien me dirigió una mirada de extraña fascinación, pero no pude descifrarlo porque un anciano que debía ser el abuelo de Kagome se abalanzó a mí con un rollo de pergaminos "sagrados", pegándolos en mis brazos, mi pecho y mi rostro

-¡Abuelo! Él viene conmigo- dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa

-Ay hija, pensé que era un demonio que quería asesinarnos- dijo el anciano ya más calmado

-Sí es un demonio, pero no va a hacernos daño- Dijo Kagome, ante esto, el anciano me miró aterrorizado y se escondió detrás de la madre de Kagome, luego el gato que según Kagome respondía al nombre de Buyo apareció, me miró un momento, luego se erizó y salió corriendo hacia el patio

-Sesshomaru, deja te ayudo a quitarte esos pergaminos- me dijo Kagome, con un movimiento de mi mano le indiqué que no era necesario, liberé un poco de mi youki (energía demoníaca) y los pergaminos se deshicieron rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, Kagome solo sonrió, los demás me observaban sorprendidos, pero retornaron a sus quehaceres

-Mamá voy a subir a mi habitación un rato- dijo Kagome sabiendo que su madre, quien estaba en la que parecía ser la cocina de aquella casa la escucharía, luego tomó mi mano y subimos las escaleras para llegar a un cuarto que por el olor fuertemente impregnado de Kagome en él, supuse que era el suyo

**Kagome Pov:**

Todo había sido muy extraño al llegar aquí con Sesshomaru, primero mi mamá que reaccionaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, luego el abuelo pegándole un montón de pergaminos sagrados a Sesshomaru y para terminar Buyo que, como Sesshomaru predijo se erizó y salió huyendo de la casa, pero al fin estábamos en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto y podríamos descansar un momento de tanto ajetreo

-Sesshomaru, ¿que es lo que te ha parecido distinto de acá?- le dije con deseos de saber que pensaba de mi época, el me miró sonriendo y dijo

-Pues primordialmente el aire, ya no posee la pureza que hay en mi época, está muy contaminado, además de que no hay bosques solo inmensas construcciones- dijo para mi sorpresa

-¿no te olvidas de algo? Aquí solo hay humanos- dije resaltando lo obvio

-Te equivocas-me dijo Sesshomaru- al principio, cuando llegamos yo pensé lo mismo porque sólo distinguí presencias y el olor de los humanos, pero en estos momentos me concentré un poco más y logré percibir algunas presencias de youkais inferiores, en su mayoría aquellos que son capaces de alimentarse de la energía de los humanos pero sin llegar a matarlos- wau eso si me sorprendió, yo nunca observé nada raro

-¿entrenas con él?-me pregunto Sesshomaru, seguí su mirada y vi que se refería a un arco que meses antes había comprado para tal fin, pero que no había usado, ya que en la otra época tenía aquél arco que me regalase la anciana Kaede

-Pues, verás, con ese motivo lo compré, pero no lo he usado porque en la otra época ya tengo un arco y acá no tengo con quien entrenar-dije recordando el día que compré el dichoso arco con las flechas y un carcaj, en compañía de mi abuelo

-Vamos fuera, yo te voy a ayudar a entrenar- dijo sorprendiéndome

-Vaya Sesshomaru, no sabía que pudieses usar el arco-le dije luego de que me recuperé de la sorpresa

-No es mi arma preferida, pero sé cómo usarlo ya que en mi entrenamiento se incluían todo tipo de armas- pude notar que vagaba en sus recuerdos luego de decirme esto

-Entonces vamos- le dije entusiasmada, estaba atardeciendo pero eso no era inconveniente para una práctica

Nos encontrábamos en el patio del templo, y agradecía que nuestra casa estuviese alejada de las demás y no fuese temporada de visitas en el templo, así nadie podría vernos y podríamos practicar con mayor comodidad y privacidad. Sesshomaru me entregó el arco junto con las flechas y el carcaj y se posicionó a una considerable distancia de mí

-¡Dispara!- me dijo elevando un poco su voz, así lo hice, un aura rosa pálido rodeaba la flecha, al momento que Sesshomaru elevaba su youki, creando una especie de barrera que la flecha no pudo derribar y se deshizo en el aire. Al instante él se acercó a mí y me dijo

-Bien, hay algunas cosas que debo enseñarte, porque asumo que nunca has tomado clases o algo así y lo que sabes es lo que te han dicho o lo que tú por instinto has desarrollado- asentí dándole la razón

-La secuencia que sigues al tensar y disparar la flecha debe ser realizada muy rápido, pues cuanto más te tardes, menor precisión tendrá el tiro- asentí, instándole a continuar- debes inclinar un poco tu cuerpo, de manera que la flecha forme un eje con tu rostro manteniendo siempre la vista en tu objetivo, luego concéntrate en la zona del enemigo que quieres atacar y lanza la flecha- finalizó

-Podrías darme una demostración- le pedí, necesitaba verlo para saber cómo llevar la teoría a la práctica y además nunca había visto a Sesshomaru usar un arco, ¡esto sería histórico!

-Está bien- dijo tomando el arco de mis manos y también una flecha del carcaj- verás, todo lo que te he dicho, en teoría parece largo, pero para un tiro preciso debe hacerse rápidamente, mi blanco será el árbol cerca del pozo- dijo refiriéndose a un árbol de cerezo que estaba a unos metros del pozo

Tomó la flecha, la tensó en el arco, inclinó su cuerpo de manera que el extremo trasero de la flecha casi rozaba su mejilla y luego disparó, la flecha esta vez iba rodeada por su aura demoníaca, y como era de esperarse dio en el blanco, justo al centro del tronco en el árbol de cerezo, en efecto, todo fue rápido

-Tu turno- me dijo sonriente, imité todos los movimientos dados por él y lancé la flecha, que impactó unos centímetros más arriba de la que había lanzado Sesshomaru

-Lo has hecho bien, concéntrate un poco más- dijo animándome a seguir, realicé otro intento y ésta vez la flecha impactó al lado de la de Sesshomaru

-Hazlo de nuevo- me dijo- solo que ésta vez, trata de visualizar a un oponente en vez de al árbol que es realmente tu blanco-finalizó, repetí el proceso, con la diferencia de que me concentré en pensar en mi verdadero objetivo…Naraku, para mi sorpresa ésta vez la flecha dio justo sobre la de Sesshomaru

-¡Lo logré!- dije lanzándome a los brazos de "mi entrenador"

-Así es, yo sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo Sesshomaru sonriéndome y correspondiendo a mi abrazo, en ese instante llegó mi madre, quien nos observó con una sonrisa y dijo

-Muchachos ya está lista la cena-

Sesshomaru asintió y me tomó de la mano emprendiendo el camino a casa para cenar

**Hasta aquí este cap. pero todavía hay otro cap. en la época moderna y ¡LEMON Sessho y Kagome! Así que ya están advertidas jejeje Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc. Besitos, Bye**


	9. Entrega

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, pero por cuestiones de salud no pude actualizar antes Les agradezco a todas las que siguen la historia (si hay algún chico que lea, pues también se los agradezco ) advierto que el cap. contiene LEMON. Bueno sin más demora les dejo leer**

**Entrega**

**Kagome Pov:**

Luego de cenar, Sesshomaru y yo subimos a mi habitación, el paseó la mirada por todo el lugar y al ver la pila de libros que había en mi escritorio me preguntó si yo me instruía en mis poderes de sacerdotisa con ellos…

-Verás, estos libros son de conocimientos básicos: Matemáticas, literatura, historia, y un montón de cosas más- le expliqué. Al escuchar un bufido de su parte lo miré con sorpresa

-Kagome, no te lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa es que me recuerda mis propias épocas de aprendizaje- me dijo con una sonrisa, explicándome el porqué de su acción

-No te preocupes, si para mí es igual de fastidioso- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Kagome…- Sesshomaru se veía inseguro, como si pensara que lo que estaba a punto de decirme, podría molestarme- ¿porqué siento el olor de Inuyasha en tu habitación?

-Ah, eso es porque cuando regreso a mi época me gusta estar unos días con mi familia ya que no los veo demasiado últimamente, pero como sabes él puede atravesar el pozo del tiempo y cuando le parece que me tardo demasiado ha venido a buscarme- le contesté. Abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire ya que la noche estaba un poco cálida. Sesshomaru se acercó a la ventana y observó la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor

-Aquí no se aprecian tantas estrellas como en mi época- dijo tomando mi mano, gesto que yo correspondí.

-Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho…y no para bien, la gente hoy en día ya no cree en el honor, el respeto y el amor, hoy en día todo se hace por conveniencia- suspiré, al instante sentí como era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y como Sesshomaru apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, me sonrojé al instante, estoy segura de que el pudo notarlo porque soltó una risilla y me estrechó más fuerte

-Sabes Kagome yo siempre he creído en el honor y el respeto, es lo que me enseñaron desde niño, pero de todo lo que mencionaste, hay algo en lo que no creía...el amor, no creí sino hasta ahora que te tengo conmigo

-¿Por qué?- dije al momento que apoyaba mi mano en las suyas que rodeaban mi cintura

-Hay una historia detrás de eso, una parte de mi vida que ya no me importa, pero que fue la causa de que yo no creyera…- hizo una pausa, supuse que se debatía en seguir o no contando lo sucedido

-No es necesario que me cuentes…si no desea hacerlo yo entenderé- le dije mientras le daba un ligero apretón a sus manos en muestra de apoyo, y es que cualquiera que viera a Sesshomaru ahora se daría cuenta de que no es el mismo, está abriendo su corazón…a mí, y no voy a presionarlo, dejaré que las cosas se den como deba ser

-Tonta-dijo mientras daba un toquecito en mi nariz con su dedo índice- no es que no quiera contarte, eres la mujer que amo y amaré por el resto de mis días, no tendré secretos contigo, es sólo que pensaba en que sonará difícil de creer porque mi personalidad ha cambiado mucho desde entonces

-Sesshomaru, tú has reafirmado tus sentimientos hacia mí, de la misma manera yo te digo, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y confío en ti, yo creo en ti y te quiero así como eres, sin importar tu pasado, me importa tu presente, el amor que nos tenemos y el futuro que podemos tener juntos- dije volteándome para besarlo, a lo que él correspondió

Luego ambos nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama y Sesshomaru habló

-Hace mucho, cuando yo tenía unos 200 años conocí a una mujer llamada Sara- sonrió al ver mi desconcierto- sí, era una humana-dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada- ella me encontró un día en el bosque cuando me recuperaba de unas heridas recibidas en batalla con un enemigo llamado Yurei, era un youkai que buscaba hacerse con el dominio de poder y al cual me enfrenté porque quería apoderarse de mis tierras, que representan el legado de mi padre, luego ella me seguía aun cuando yo la había ignorado, hasta que terminamos por hacernos compañeros de viaje, le conté sobre mi pasado y demás cosas que pocos sabían, había llegado a confiar en ella. Ella me dijo que su aldea había sido arrasada por las guerras entre youkais y que ahora estaba sola, pues su familia había muerto. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que una noche…- pude ver como sus ojos tomaban ese matiz de dureza y frialdad que le caracterizaba, supuse que lo malo estaba por venir- habíamos hecho una fogata y yo descansaba, me había permitido bajar la guardia porque me encontraba en mis territorios, cuando repentinamente sentí como era apuñalado, abrí mis ojos sorprendido y ahí estaba ella, Sara, la humana a la que había protegido por largo tiempo, clavándome un puñal en el pecho que tenía un veneno capaz de acabar con cualquier ser sobrenatural sin distinción, entonces, apareció Yurei, a quien no había logrado aniquilar antes… Él me reveló que los dos eran aliados y que todo había sido un plan para acabar conmigo, y ella me lo confirmo diciéndome que lo hizo porque Yurei le había ofrecido poder e inmortalidad, además de la posibilidad de vengarse. Lo que ellos no sabían es que el puñal no había dado en el blanco, que era el corazón, el punto débil de cualquier youkai, por lo que me incorporé y rápidamente los acabé…a los dos. No me enamoré de Sara, pero sí confié en ella y fui traicionado, y la confianza es la base para el amor, por eso no había amado a nadie, por no confiar, pero eso cambió cuando te conocí- dijo mirándome con ternura

-Sesshomaru, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase- dije mientras lo abrazaba, ¿cómo podía ser posible que alguien hubiese tenido la suerte de que Sesshomaru fuera tan bondadoso y confiara, y aún así lo hubiese lastimado de esa manera?

Pasados unos momentos nos separamos, y Sesshomaru me besó, al inicio era tierno, delicado, luego delineó la comisura de mis labios con su lengua pidiendo profundizar el beso, a lo que yo accedí, él aferró mi cintura mientras yo hundía mis dedos en su cabello, luego de unos minutos, él se separó un poco de mí, entendía que me respetara, pero yo deseaba esto, deseaba entregarme a él, ser suya, que ambos fuésemos uno sólo. Pude ver en sus ojos que él también lo deseaba pero se estaba conteniendo

-Sesshomaru-le dije mirándolo a los ojos- no te detengas, yo deseo esto al igual que tú. Te amo, aunque debes saber que yo… soy virgen-finalicé sonrojada

-Yo también te amo, Kagome. Seré gentil.- dijo, y pude ver en su mirada el inmenso amor que me tenía, el mismo que yo le tenía a él. Vi como se despojaba de su armadura y del obi donde lleva sus espadas, luego me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, me sentí nerviosa ante la intensidad de su mirada que detallaba mi cuerpo, por lo que bajé mi rostro. Sesshomaru puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirase

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa Kagome- dijo para luego darme un beso tan apasionado como el de hace unos momentos, al que sin duda correspondí. Luego descendió a mi cuello, donde dio un beso húmedo que me sacó un gemido de placer, se separó un poco de mí para desabotonar mi blusa, yo me incorporé un poco para poder quitármela, luego con sus garras se deshizo de mi sujetador, besó mis hombros y luego lentamente bajó a mis pechos que ahora estaba al descubierto, solté un gritito cuando él se llevó uno de mis pezones a su boca, mordisqueando y lamiendo a la vez, enredé una mano en su cabello y con la otra me aferré a su espalda, luego de unos minutos en los que Sesshomaru alternaba esas caricias y mordiscos a mis pechos, sentí como el calor invadía mi interior y el deseo corría más fuerte por mis venas.

Me separé un poco de él, cansada de ser pasiva, le di un beso cargado de la pasión que en estos momentos sentía y lo despojé de la parte superior de su traje, acto seguido empecé a dejar besos mariposa por su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello y sus abdominales y me coloqué a hojarcadas sobre él, me sorprendí al sentir el contacto de la virilidad de Sesshomaru rozando mi sexo por sobre la ropa, pero me contonee un poco en busca del placer que aquello me produjo, haciendo que Sesshomaru liberara un gemido. Luego él me tomó de las caderas y nos giró, quedando yo nuevamente debajo de él, me despojó de mi falda llevándose mis bragas en el proceso luego me besó mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cuerpo, pero yo deseaba algo más que eso, me aventuré a quitarle el pantalón y él adivinando mis intenciones, me ayudó a quitárselo, alagué mi mano para tocar su miembro, lo rodee con mi mano e hice un movimiento ascendente experimentando, a lo cual obtuve un gemido de Sesshomaru quien había cerrado sus ojos para luego abrirlos, tomar mi mano con la suya y pasarlas por sobre mi cabeza

-Paciencia cariño- Susurró Sesshomaru seductoramente en mi oído. Luego bajó la mano que no sostenía las mías dejando caricias por mis pechos y mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi centro, haciéndome gemir sonoramente cuando empezó a masajear en esa zona, sentí como me humedecía más ante cada caricia y beso suyo, luego uno de sus dedos se abrió paso lentamente en mi interior, al inicio sentí una pequeña incomodidad, pero luego cuando inició con movimientos hacia afuera y adentro y movía su dedo en círculos en mi interior, una ola de placer me envolvió aferré mis manos ahora libres a su espalda, sentí que todo el calor experimentado en mi ser, se acumulaba ahora en mi vientre, lo deseaba solo a él, a Sesshomaru

- Te…necesito Sesshomaru- dije a como pude, me incliné un poco hacia adelante y sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos lo besé con pasión, reafirmando el hecho de que lo deseaba. Sentí como su dedo salía de mi interior y como algo más grande, su miembro, rozaba mi entrada ejerciendo un poco de presión para entrar.

-Te amo Kagome, tú eres mi vida ahora- dijo Sesshomaru mirándome fijamente, transmitiéndome con la mirada aquel mar de sentimientos que con palabras era difícil explicar- Dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego pasará- dijo mientras que con una mano sujetaba mi cadera y con otra se apoyaba en la cama. Luego sentí como entraba y como una membrana en mi interior se rompió, dolió, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, él besaba mi rostro, mis hombros, mi cuello y luego besó mis labios, cuando el dolor inicial remitió, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera

-Continúa- le dije acariciando su rostro. Sesshomaru inició con movimientos suaves pero profundos, nos besábamos con pasión, intentando acallar nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro, movía mis caderas al ritmo de las de Sesshomaru, pero no era suficiente

-Sesshomaru- él abrió sus ojos mirándome intensamente-más- pedí, se inclinó para besarme y sentí como aumentaba la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, gemí en respuesta del placer que me causaba, luego de unos momentos con esta nueva intensidad de movimientos, sentí que el núcleo de calor en mi interior explotó, mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí un placer más abrumador que el anterior, si es que eso era posible, segundos después Sesshomaru buscó mis labios y me estrechó fuertemente al momento en que sentí que mordía mi cuello y a la vez algo cálido llenaba mi interior, supe que él también había encontrado su liberación. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos más, luego el giró llevándome consigo, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo recosté la cabeza en su pecho

-Te amo Sesshomaru-dije mientras sentía como el cansancio me vencía y era arrastrada a los brazos de Morfeo, ya mañana le preguntaría a que se debía el mordisco en mi cuello, pero alcancé a escuchar su respuesta

-Y yo a ti Kagome, mi hermosa Kagome-dijo depositando un beso en mis desordenados cabellos. Así ambos nos abandonamos a un sueño reparador

Lo que Kagome y Sesshomaru no sabían es que Inuyasha, quien había ido en busca de Kagome había presenciado la escena y se había marchado a la época antigua destrozado porque sabía que ahora sí había perdido a Kagome…

**Hasta aquí este cap. ¿qué tal? Les gustó o merezco unos cuantos tomatazos…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap. donde todos en la época antigua se enterarán de la relación de la relación de Sessho y Kagome incluido Naraku que tratará de dañar lo que más ama el Lord de las tierras del Oeste**

**Bye**


	10. Regresando

**Hola, pido disculpas por el gran atraso con los caps. pero sucede que debo presentar una tesis este fin de mes en la universidad y pues todo eso del trabajo me ha tenido un poco bloqueada y sin tiempo para actualizar T.T pero ya estoy aquí con este nuevo cap. Espero que les guste **

**DE REGRESO**

**Kagome Pov:**

Podía sentir como los cálidos rayos de sol alcanzaban mi espalda, mas no abrí los ojos, rememoraba la noche con Sesshomaru en donde nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos. El hecho de que no deseara despertar no se debía a que estuviese arrepentida, al contrario, era porque estaba muy feliz y estaba cien por ciento segura de que cuando despertara y Sesshomaru y yo debiésemos volver a la otra época, nuestra felicidad se vería perturbada…mas todo intento de no despertar resultó en vano cuando empecé a sentir varios besos en mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros y finalmente mis labios haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los orbes ambarinos de Sesshomaru, que con su mirada me comunicaba todo lo que quizás le era difícil con palabras, su amor por mí y podía asegurar que mi mirada expresaba lo mismo por él.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo que automáticamente un sonrojo acudiera a mis mejillas, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru- dije para luego darle un corto beso

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó. Yo ya sabía a qué se refería…

-Un poco adolorida pero no es nada- dije mientras le sonreía y era cierto, no sentía muchas molestias

-¿Segura?- dijo con una mirada que denotaba preocupación

-Sí, segura- dije, luego recordé cómo anoche Sesshomaru había mordido mi cuello- Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su pecho

- Dime-

-Anoche... bueno… luego de que- ¡Maldición! Estaba nerviosa y muy apenada, no sabía cómo continuar- tu y yo, hicimos el amor… ¿Porqué mordiste mi cuello?-Estoy segura de que en estos momentos sería la envidia de un tomate maduro, debido al fuerte sonrojo que sabía cubría mi rostro

-Eso…es una marca que te proclama ante youkais, hanyous y humanos como mi hembra y también les hace saber que tienen prohibido lastimarte- de seguro mi cara ahora era un poema, además de que no cabía en mí de felicidad, soy la esposa de Sesshomaru, bueno el había dicho que soy su "mujer", pero para mí tiene el mismo significado

-Sesshomaru yo…te amo- cuando concluí la frase él me besó con una pasión arrolladora, lo sabía, esa era su forma de decirme "yo también te amo"

-Kagome…aún falta una parte del ritual de matrimonio…- dijo Sesshomaru tomándome por sorpresa

- ¿Qué es lo que debe hacerse?- le pregunté con la confusión pintada en mi rostro

-Yo ya te marqué como mía, ahora tú debes morderme y marcarme de igual manera como tuyo- eso…cómo lo marcaría si no tengo colmillos… él pareció darse cuenta de mi duda porque en seguida dijo:

-No es necesario que como yo tengas colmillos, bastará con que muerdas con la suficiente fuerza para que mi sangre salga.

-Está bien ¿Dónde debo morderte?- le pregunté, al instante él se inclinó hacia mí y lo comprendí, debía morder su cuello tal y como él hizo conmigo. Cerré los ojos y guié mi boca a su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza, cuando sentí que algo sumamente dulce se deslizaba con mis labios me separé de él, no sin antes pasar mi lengua por la marca que le había hecho a mi youkai

-Listo-dijo Sesshomaru, quien me veía sonriente-Ahora tú eres mía como yo soy tuyo, hemos hecho votos de fidelidad y amor eterno- concluyó besando tiernamente mis labios.

Me levanté a vestirme, cuando vi u papel que se encontraba deslizado bajo la puerta, era de mi madre:

_Kagome, he salido temprano con el abuelo y Souta, iremos a visitar de emergencia a unos parientes de tu abuelo que se encuentran enfermos. No te quise despertar así que dejé esta nota, si te vas antes de mi regreso no te preocupes, solo cierra todo con llave porque yo llevo conmigo una copia de las llaves de la casa._

_Cuídate y dale mis saludos al joven Sesshomaru_

_Atte.: mamá_

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Sesshomaru, quien ya se encontraba vestido

-Mi mamá salió de viaje y dice que no sane cuándo volverá, es todo- dije sonriéndole

-Si deseas podemos quedarnos hasta que regrese- dijo mi youkai mientras besaba mi cabello

-No es necesario, todo estará bien- le dije mientras tomaba su mano-Además ahora más que nunca debo regresar y destruir a Naraku, porque tarde o temprano intentará destruir mi felicidad y no voy a permitir que dañe a los que amo- finalice dándole una significativa mirada

-No estarás sola, estaremos juntos, yo te protegeré- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

Luego de esto fui a preparar el desayuno, nos dimos una ducha, alisté todo lo que iba a llevar en mi mochila, aseguré todo en casa y nos encaminamos hacia el pozo del tiempo. Al llegar Sesshomaru tomó mi mano y antes de saltar me dijo:

-Kagome, no importa que suceda, estaremos juntos-

-Siempre- le respondí, estrechando con más fuerza su mano y así saltamos dentro del pozo

**MIENTRAS TANTO….**

En la época feudal un hanyou se encontraba devastado, había perdido a su Kagome, no, de hecho nunca la tuvo, en un principio fue su maldita indecisión y ahora el hecho de que ella es la mujer de su hermano y aunque su relación con Sesshomaru no fuera de lo mejor, él respetaba las decisiones que habían tomado, así como las leyes que los regían, esas que ahora le prohibían intentar algo con ella puesto que ya estaba marcada…como la hembra de su medio hermano Sesshomaru

Todos sus amigos le veían con curiosidad puesto que no había dicho nada acerca de Kagome desde que volvió de su época(N/A: ellos sabían que había ido a buscar a Kagome) de repente Inuyasha captó el aroma de Kagome, sabía que vendría con su hermano y ya se había hecho a la idea de verlos juntos así que de prisa se dirigió al pozo, sus amigos lo siguieron a la carrera.

Cuando le hacía falta poco para llegar al pozo los vio, se dedicaban una mirada que le hizo recordar el pasado, cuando Kikyo y el compartieron esos momentos que fueron cruelmente arrebatados por Naraku y entonces lo supo…KAGOME SERÍA FELIZ…SESSHOMARU LA HARÍA FELIZ

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome en un susurro. Sesshomaru se posicionó delante de Kagome para protegerla

-Calma Sesshomaru, no vengo a buscar pelea ni a lastimar a Kagome- ante esto el youkai relajó un poco su postura- ya me he dado cuenta de que ahora es tu mujer y respeto todo lo que ello conlleva, solo quiero que sea feliz- finalizó el hanyou

-Lo será- Respondió el lord del oeste. En ese instante los amigos de Kagome llegaron y al ver como Sesshomaru rodeaba a Kagome por la cintura se sorprendieron. Kagome al ver su cara de desconcierto decidió explicarles:

-Chicos verán, Sesshomaru y yo ahora estamos juntos…somos pareja- dijo sonrojada la joven

-Felicidades amiga, Sesshomaru-sama- dijeron los acompañantes de Kagome, a lo que ella sonrió y Sesshomaru hizo un asentimiento. Estaban muy felices por Kagome, ya que sabían que ahora era plenamente feliz, además de que notaban en la mirada de Sesshomaru el profundo amor que le tenía a su compañera

Un youkai lobo había percibido el aroma de quien él llamaba "su mujer", pero estaba tan distraído que no notó que su aroma había cambiado. Se encaminó a toda velocidad y cuando la tuvo a la vista pudo notar que el medio hermano de Inuyasha estaba con ellos pero no le dio mucha importancia, se apresuró a tomar las manos de Kagome y cerró los ojos, dando como resultado que no viese cuando Sesshomaru se interpuso entre él y la sacerdotisa, por lo que Koga sostenía las manos del youkai

-Mi querida Kagome, te he extrañado, espero que el idiota de Inuyasha te haiga cuidado bien, ya sabe que debe cuidar a mi mujer, porque serás mi mujer en cuanto destruya al maldito de Naraku- Todos los presentes veían divertidos la escena de Koga sosteniendo las manos del Lord del Oeste y diciéndole todas esas cosas, menos Sesshomaru que tenía cara de querer matar al ser que estaba arrodillado frente a él, así que con su mano libre lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó , haciendo que sus pies quedaran en el aire, a lo que Koga abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse presa de las garras del Lord del Oeste

-Mira lobo estúpido- dijo Sesshomaru con un tinte de ira en su voz- no sé quién te crees para venir a hablarle así a Kagome, te comunico que ella es ahora mí mujer y la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como esto te mataré dijo soltándolo.

-Yo…no…lo sabía- dijo el lobo petrificado de miedo y sobando su cuello

Mientras tanto un insecto venenoso alzaba el vuelo a la guarida de su amo con nueva información

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí es interesante. El señor Sesshomaru y Kagome. Los destruiré- dijo Naraku mientras dejaba escuchar una maquiavélica carcajada

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado, reitero mis disculpas por el atraso, espero me comprendan, es la primera vez que hago una tesis para exponer ante todos los profesores T.T prometo subir un cap. Este domingo para compensar un poco el atraso**

**Bye, gracias por leer**


	11. El amor nos puede cambiar

**Aquí les traigo otro cap. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, los que han dejado review y han agregado la historia a favoritos. Les aviso que la próxima actualización será el día miércoles, cada que actualice voy a poner el día que subiré la próxima actualización. Ahora les dejo que lean el cap.**

**El amor nos puede cambiar**

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

¡Esto es el colmo! Ese lobo proclamando a Kagome como su mujer, ja eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años porque Kagome está conmigo, la amo y sé que ella también a mí. A cualquiera le parecerá extraño, puesto que soy considerado por todos como un ser frío y solitario que se caracteriza por no confiar en nadie, pero tengo la total certeza de que si hay alguien a quien podría confiarle incluso mi vida, esa es Kagome. Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que ese lobo llamado Koga se acercaba a mí…

-Sesshomaru-sama, lamento este incidente yo…no había "notado" que Kagome es su mujer y pues yo siempre la he saludado de esa forma, admito que al principio era en serio, pero al darme cuenta de que no me correspondería ya solo lo hago por costumbre…- noté que guardo silencio esperando una respuesta de mi parte, vi de reojo a Kagome y noté que sonreía, ella sabía que solo había actuado de esa forma para darle un escarmiento a ese lobo

-No te preocupes, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir- dije dándole a mi voz el mismo tono frío de siempre

-Sesshomaru ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Me dijo Kagome un tanto nerviosa. ¿Acaso esta mujer no entiende que solo tiene que decirme lo que desea y así se me vaya la vida en ello voy a complacerla?

-Lo que quieras-dije, pude notar expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de todos los presentes pero qué más da…

-¿Podemos quedarnos unos días en la aldea de la anciana Kaede?- me dijo en tono de suplica

-Nos quedaremos los días que quieras-le respondí

-Bueno, yo me retiro, nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo el youkai lobo

Todos los amigos de mi mujer se despidieron efusivamente, Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó, yo simplemente le di un asentimiento. Pensándolo bien llevábamos bastante tiempo a la orilla del pozo, era tiempo de tomar rumbo a la aldea…

-Bien, encaminémonos a la aldea- dije, a lo que todos asintieron. Tomé a Kagome en mis brazos y me disponía a tomar la mochila que ella había traído consigo cuando Inuyasha se me adelanto y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas llevar todo tú? Vas a parecer mula de carga- dijo emprendiendo la carrera hacia la aldea, yo le seguí mientras el monje y la exterminadora se montaron en la gata de dos colas para darnos alcance…

Al llegar a la aldea la anciana llamada Kaede salió a recibirnos, claramente se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero cuando vio a Kagome en mis brazos esbozó una sonrisa dando a entender que comprendía

-Pasen adelante-dijo la anciana guiándonos hasta una cabaña. Todos tomamos asiento.

-Es un honor tenerle aquí Lord Sesshomaru- dijo la anciana sonriente. Era extraño pero aún sin haberla tratado antes podía asegurar que era uno de los pocos seres humanos que son sinceros y desinteresados

-El honor es mío anciana Kaede, además deseo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Kagome- así es Kagome me ha contado lo mucho que la anciana le ha ayudado en su estancia aquí

-No es necesario, verá Kagome es como una hija para mí, Sesshomaru-sama, y hago todo lo que puedo por ella- dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-Me alegra saberlo, mi mujer está rodeada de buenas personas- dije mirándolos a todos

**Kagome Pov:**

Estoy tan feliz, todos se han tomado muy bien lo de mi relación con Sesshomaru, no es que si hubiera sido distinto mi decisión hubiese cambiado, pero me agrada más que lo hayan aceptado.

-Kagome hay algo de lo que debo hablarte- me dijo la anciana Kaede. Entonces Sesshomaru me dio un corto beso y dijo:

-Les dejo para que hablen más cómodamente- así cuando él salió, todos le siguieron

-¿Qué pasa anciana Kaede?- dije preocupada, temía que algo malo hubiese sucedido

-Mi niña no te alarmes no es nada grave. Lo que sucede es que ahora que estás con Lord Sesshomaru, todo ha cambiado para bien, incluso tus poderes han cambiado…

-No entiendo-dije con curiosidad-¿Cómo que…mis poderes cambiaron?

-Verás, tú posees poderes de sacerdotisa, unos magníficos poderes que no se habían visto desde Midoriko, lo único que necesitas es entrenar para saber canalizar mejor tu poder, pero…verás, cuando alguien se empareja por la ley de los youkais, ya sean dos youkais o un youkai y un humano, al marcarse es más que un lazo de matrimonio, también se transmiten algunos poderes de uno a otro…

-Eso quiere decir que…- dije intentando hacerme una idea de lo que la anciana Kaede quería decirme

-Que al marcarte, además de hacerte su mujer, Sesshomaru te transmitió parte de su aura demoníaca, con lo que unido con tu poder espiritual, desarrollarás nuevas habilidades. Así como en el momento en que tú lo marcaste a él le diste parte de tu energía purificadora, ahora ambos comparten sus energías

-Oh…ya veo…

Salimos de la cabaña pero no encontramos ni a Sesshomaru ni los muchachos en la entrada. Fuimos a buscarlos y cual sería nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos a Sango avivando las llamas de una fogata de la que…Sesshomaru acababa de sacar el boomerang de Sango para luego tomar un mazo y comenzar a arreglarlo

-Hola muchachos-dijo la anciana Kaede, mientras yo quería reír por lo increíble de la escena que presenciaba

-Hola anciana Kaede, Kagome- respondieron Sango y Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo sin dejar lo que cada uno hacía

-¿y eso? ¿No sabía que podías forjar o arreglar armas?- le dije a Sesshomaru cuando me recuperé de mi sorpresa, y es que tenía curiosidad porque jamás pensé que él haría algo como eso

-Verás, cuando recién estaba iniciando mi entrenamiento iba muy seguido con el herrero que se encargaba de forjar y arreglar las armas de los soldados de mi padre, el me explicaba todo, desde el material que usaba hasta que habilidades poseía cada una de sus creaciones, y le pedí que me enseñara como hacerlo, así fue como aprendí- dijo con un aire de melancolía como cada vez que hablaba de su familia- Y como Sango debía arreglar su arma, me ofrecí a ayudarle, además es bueno poner en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos- dijo mientras seguía con su labor

Mientras tanto Inuyasha, Shipo y el monje Miroku regresaban de traer agua cuando vieron la escena de Sesshomaru con las mangas de su haori enrolladas hasta los codos, su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja y un mazo en la mano derecha, con el cual se encargaba de arreglar el boomerang de Sango, mientras que esta se encargaba de que el fuego no se apagara, mientras la anciana Kaede y Kagome observaban la escena con un gesto de sorpresa y diversión. El primero en reaccionar fue Inuyasha:

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Es imposible!- decía con una mueca de incredulidad. El monje Miroku puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo con voz calmada:

-**El amor nos puede cambiar**, Inuyasha- luego, emprendieron lo que restaba de camino para llegar al grupo.

**Bueno, fin del cap. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**En el siguiente cap. Inuyasha tendrá una conversación con Sessho que terminará en nuevas alianzas y además a partir del siguiente cap. la relación de Sessho con Inuyasha mejora **

**¡Nos leemos BYE!**


	12. Viajando juntos

**Hola aquí otro cap, en este Inuyasha y Sessho solucionarán sus diferencias y desde ya les comento que la próxima actualización será el domingo. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y agregar a favoritos la historia. Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

**Viajando juntos**

**Kagome Pov:**

Todos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Sesshomaru arregló el boomerang de Sango, si bien una parte de esa sorpresa fue por el hecho en sí de que Sesshomaru hiciera eso, otra parte, la mayor parte diría yo, fue por el hecho de ver a Sesshomaru prestándole ayuda a una humana, lo sé yo soy humana y está conmigo, pero él me había explicado antes que aún no cambiaba del todo su forma de vernos a los humanos y ahora, verlo ayudando a Sango era…extraño.

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Sesshomaru mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos

-Nada importante- Le respondí. Y es que no quería sacar el tema a conversación, ya me lo contaría él cuando le pareciera conveniente

-Sé que estás pensando- dijo mientras me sonreía- estás tratando de explicarte el porqué ayude a Sango, si hasta hace poco te había dicho que mi forma de ver a los humanos no había cambiado mucho- finalizó y por la mueca de sorpresa en mi rostro dedujo que estaba en lo correcto

-Mmmm algo así- dije. No iba a mentirle pero tampoco lo interrogaría sobre eso

-Luego te lo diré, pero antes-dijo mientras daba toquecitos a mi nariz con sus dedos-tengo algo que hacer- concluyó mientras se dirigía hacia Inuyasha, que se encontraba en las ramas de un árbol a orillas de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar- Dijo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se sorprendió al igual que los demás de no encontrar el tono hostil en la voz de mi youkai, admito que hasta a mi me sorprendió un poco, el tono que uso era uno tranquilo, como el que cualquiera de nosotros usaría para hablar de temas triviales

Luego de que salió de su sorpresa, Inuyasha se bajo del árbol y siguió a Sesshomaru, internándose ambos en el bosque. Iba a seguirlos cuando la mano de la anciana Kaede posada en mi hombro me detuvo

-Mi niña déjalos, ellos tiene asuntos que arreglar, necesitan esto si cada uno va a seguir como en estos momentos, conviviendo juntos- dijo la anciana. Me sorprendí, ¿eso era lo que Sesshomaru quería, viajar con mi grupo todos juntos? Bueno…ya lo sabría cuando el volviera

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Por irónico que parezca Inuyasha y yo estábamos frente al Goshimboku, el árbol sagrado que aún perduraba en la época de Kagome, por un momento reino el silencio, un silencio que extrañamente no era incómodo, pero finalmente decidí romperlo

-Inuyasha sabes que hay un tema que no podemos obviar entre nosotros, más bien dos…- dije volteando a verlo, pues hasta hace unos momentos veía las hojas del árbol siendo mecidas por la brisa de la tarde

-Claro que lo sé, te refieres a Kagome y a nuestra rivalidad- dijo Inuyasha como quien habla de cosas sin importancia aunque yo muy bien sé que le es difícil hablar de ello

-Exacto- respondí- Primero me gustaría hablar de Kagome, sé que sentiste y quizá aun sientes algo por ella, pero como bien sabes ella es mi mujer y ambos estamos completamente decididos a estar juntos…- dejé las palabras en el aire para ver qué era lo que Inuyasha pensaba de ello

-Lo sé, y lo que dije esta mañana que los encontré en el pozo fue sincero, si sentí algo por Kagome, pero comprendí que yo no puedo hacerla feliz y que tú si puedes hacerlo, ella te ama y tú, aunque no eres de sentimentalismos también le correspondes con la misma intensidad, solo hazla feliz, aunque si la llegas a hacer sufrir te las vas a ver conmigo

-Explícate en lo de tus sentimientos- dije, realmente me confundió el hecho de que hablase de Kagome tan desinteresadamente si la amaba

-Ja, la verdad es que para algunas cosas eres muy lento Sesshomaru-hice una mueca de desagrado, pero dejé que continuara-Confundí mis sentimientos con Kagome por el parecido con Kikyo, eso es cierto, pero en estos días que ella estuvo lejos estuve pensando-ante esto hice una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, a lo que Inuyasha gruñó, pero continuó hablando- y llegué a la conclusión de que veía en Kagome la oportunidad de cambiar los errores de mi pasado, si era celoso y posesivo, es porque deseaba protegerla como no pude con Kikyo, ya le había fallado a Kikyo hace 50 años, no le fallaría a ella, ahora comprendo que para mí es como alguien de mi familia a quien debo proteger-Finalizó

-Ya veo, pero sabes, despreocúpate- dije, pude apreciar la confusión marcada en su rostro-el hecho de que Kagome sea ahora mi mujer, no quiere decir que no va a hablarte o que no vas a volver a verla, además ella te quiere, he comprendido que lo hace de una manera diferente y eso no va a cambiar y no tengo problema con ello- al finalizar, Inuyasha me veía con una mueca de incredulidad, luego de unos minutos habló de nuevo:

-Y ¿qué era lo que querías hablar de nuestra rivalidad?- me dijo. Yo me recosté en el tronco del árbol sagrado y él hizo lo mismo, dirigí una mirada a mi alrededor, caía la tarde, el cielo estaba teñido de tonos naranjas, amarillos y rojizos, la brisa mecía los árboles y nuestros cabellos, suspiré y le dije:

-¿Seguirá así?

-No lo sé-dijo Inuyasha algo indeciso- tú siempre has querido la espada de mi padre y tomar mi vida, todo ha venido por eso y…me odias- dijo en un suspiro de cansancio

-Te equivocas-dije con tono indiferente-no te odio…

-¿Pero si tú siempre….?-Claramente Inuyasha no entendía y yo debía explicarle

Lo que realmente sucede es que yo…te envidiaba-dije desviando la vista al horizonte- no podía creer que tú tenías todo lo que yo, aún siendo tan privilegiado en ciertas cosas, deseaba y no podía tener-suspiré recordando cosas de hace ya muchos años-empezando de que nuestro padre amaba a tu madre como jamás amó a la mía, nos dejó a mi madre y a mí por el deseo de formar una familia con tu madre y contigo, familia que yo deseaba y no tenía por lo distantes que eran mis padres; luego vino el hecho de que mi padre sacrificara su vida a favor de la salvación tuya y de tu madre, cuando conmigo casi nunca tuvo atenciones; con el pasar de los años tuviste amor al lado de esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, cuando yo de los humanos solo había recibido odio y por ello pagaba con la misma moneda y para rematar cuando Kagome llegó a tu vida formaron un grupo tenias amigos y nuevamente eran como esa familia que yo desee y aun no tenía, las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando traje a Rin conmigo, pero ese sentimiento de frustración seguía allí, hasta que con Kagome pude ver las cosas de otra forma y darme cuenta de que la espada, el odio que decía tenerte y todo lo demás solo eran para cubrir el hecho de que yo anhelara lo que tú tenías- finalicé sin dejar de ver el horizonte que ahora era de un color rojizo con notas púrpuras, anunciando que la noche se acercaba

-Sesshomaru…irónicamente yo también quería algo que tú tenías, ser un youkai completo- dijo Inuyasha con la comprensión en sus ojos- ¿qué pasará ahora?- preguntó

-Después de aclarar todo es a ti a quien le corresponde decir que piensas de todo esto- dije viéndolo fijamente y esperando una respuesta

-Pues supongo que no seremos ahora mismo como la relación familiar ideal, pero…podemos empezar por tener una sana convivencia-dijo Inuyasha dudoso

-Por mi está bien, además de que es bueno haber aclarado todo porque no quería separar a Kagome de sus amigos, así que habiendo solucionado todo, creo que podemos viajar todos juntos- dije

-Me parece bien además si estamos juntos nos irá mejor en esta guerra contra Naraku ¿no crees?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Aja-dije en tono casual mientras veía la luna que acababa de hacer su aparición en el cielo

-¿qué tanto le ves a la luna si es la misma siempre, tienes 400 años viéndola?- dijo mi medio hermano

-Es tranquilizante- me limité a decir

-Pues a mí me parece la misma aburrida luna de siempre y tú llevas 400 años viéndola y la ves como si fuera la primera vez- repitió

-Inuyasha…cállate-Definitivamente alunas cosas no cambiarían, como la dificultad de Inuyasha para apreciar lo que lo rodea, con este pensamiento de mi parte nos encaminamos de regreso a la aldea, donde seguramente todos nos esperaban expectantes por el motivo de nuestra conversación

**Fin del cap. ¿les gustó o merezco tomatazos? Les cuento que en el próximo cap. Naraku atacará al nuevo grupo y Kagome iniciara un entrenamiento con Sessho que por cierto estará caliente jejeje (lemon). Gracias por leer, Bye.**

**LES ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	13. Batalla y ¿sorpresas?

**Batalla y… ¿Sorpresas?**

**Kagome Pov:**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha regresaron a la aldea, estaba preocupada porque habían tardado mucho, intenté ir a buscarlos pero Sango me lo impidió. Estábamos todos reunidos en una fogata fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, estaba tan ensimismada viendo el crepitar de las llamas que me sorprendí cuando sentí un beso mariposa en mi cuello, al girarme vi a Sesshomaru que me sonreía y en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

-Oigan, tenemos algo que comentarles-dijo Inuyasha-Sesshomaru y yo estuvimos hablando de…-pude ver como mi youkai le daba una mirada rápida a Inuyasha y este asentía a algo que yo aún desconocía-varia cosas y llegamos a la conclusión de que dejaremos atrás las rivalidades y rencores y nos uniremos todos en esta lucha, de ahora en adelante todos viajaremos juntos-finalizó. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Sesshomaru y este asintió, confirmando lo dicho por Inuyasha, en respuesta lo abracé y susurre: gracias.

-Que bien, bienvenido Sesshomaru-sama-dijeron mis amigos. Pero lo siguiente que sucedió nadie lo esperaba

-Gracias-dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz de "no crean que me importa lo que hicieron pero en realidad sí es así". Todos mostraron sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego cada quien siguió en lo suyo como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

-Muchachos ya es tarde, deberían ir a descansar, ya que mañana reiniciarán su viaje- dijo la anciana Kaede, todos asintieron y se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña. Sesshomaru en cambio tomó mi mano e inmediatamente una esfera de luz nos rodeó

-Vamos a otro lugar- dijo- hay algo que deseo contarte.

En unos minutos nos encontramos a los pies del Goshimboku. Vi como Sesshomaru se recostó en el tronco del árbol y abrió sus brazos invitándome a sentarme en su regazo, cosa que por supuesto hice

-Kagome, sé que me amas y tu sabes que yo te amo de igual manera o con mayor intensidad incluso-dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos-pero hay momentos en que puedo ver inseguridad en tu mirada, ¿qué va mal?- preguntó. Me mordí el labio en un gesto nervioso, puesto que no sabía cómo decirle aquello que me preocupaba sin sonar como una tonta, Sesshomaru me giro levemente de manera que nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, baje la vista ante la intensidad de su mirada dorada y respondí:

-Verás, como tú has dicho, sé que te amo y que tú me amas, sin embargo es cierto que hay algo que me provoca cierta inseguridad, yo…soy humana y pues seguramente comparada con las muchas youkais hermosas que has conocido, no seré la mejor, ellas seguro son más poderosas, vivirán más años que yo y….- no pude continuar porque Sesshomaru puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

-Shhh, escúchame con atención Kagome- dijo mientras con sus dedos elevaba mi rostro para que lo viese a los ojos- Es cierto que he conocido a muchas youkais que ha sido hermosas a su manera, pero sabes, ninguna se compara contigo, porque tú no solo eres hermosa físicamente, sino que eres hermosa interiormente, tu forma de ser, la pureza de tus sentimientos, esa paz que eres capaz de transmitir a todos los que tenemos la oportunidad de conocerte, es algo que te hace más especial que todas ellas juntas, en cuanto a ser poderosa ¿ya olvidaste tu poder purificador, la manera en que rodeaste el pozo con un campo de fuerza para que Inuyasha no pasara o tu entrenamiento con el arco en tu época? Y eso solo es el principio, supongo que la anciana Kaede ya te explicó que ahora compartes algo de mi poder y con entrenamiento serás mucho más poderosa, además para lo de vivir muchos años más…hay una solución-finalizó mirándome intensamente.

-¿Cuál?-dije rápidamente y es que si existía algún modo de vivir el mismo tiempo que mi youkai viviera yo deseaba hacerlo

-Verás como ya sabes ha habido casos en que youkais se emparejan con humanas y para vencer los límites de tiempo entre una y otra especie hay un ritual- asentí instándole a continuar- este debe hacerse en luna llena y lo que se hace es que el youkai debe abrir una herida en su pecho y su esposa debe beber de su sangre al tiempo que el youkai la morderá en el mismo lugar donde está la marca que la proclama como su mujer, bebiendo también de su sangre-finalizó

-Sesshomaru yo…deseo hacerlo…claro si tú también estás de acuerdo-dije, a lo que mi youkai me dio un corto beso en los labios pero luego con semblante serio dijo:

-Claro que quiero, deseo que estemos siempre juntos, pero…el ritual de conversión es un proceso doloroso y…-puse un dedo en sus labios impidiendo que continuase

-Lo soportaré…todo con tal de estar a tu lado-dije sonriéndole. Entonces él me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego me dijo:

-Entonces iremos a descansar, en tres días será luna llena y mañana le comentaremos a tus amigos de tu decisión y de que en ese caso lo más prudente será que nos quedemos en la aldea.

Así nos encaminamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya mañana les diríamos a mis amigos de mi decisión. Me sentía muy feliz, de que otra forma podría ser si se abría ante mí la posibilidad de estar eternamente con la persona que amo

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

En un apartado lugar en el que nada vivía gracias al veneno de ser sobrenatural que habitaba en esas tierras, dos leales súbditos escuchaban a su señor, Naraku dar los detalles sobre su reciente plan para acabar con sus enemigos

-Hakudoshi, Kanna, he encontrado la manera de acabar con todos sino al menos con uno de mis más fuertes oponentes, Kagura aún no sabe que Sesshomaru y Kagome ahora están juntos y no debe saberlo sino hasta mañana que la envíe a buscar a Kagome y seguramente la encontrará al lado de Sesshomaru-sama y como todos sabemos nuestra Kagura se pondrá celosa y es muy probable que mate a Kagome, algo que sería muy provechoso para mí puesto que si Kagome llega a descubrir todo su potencial le sería fácil acabar conmigo-finalizó sereno el mitad demonio de ojos escarlatas, aunque en el fondo estaba realmente atemorizado de lo que Kagome podría hacer y no solo ella ahora también estaba Sesshomaru quien seguramente pelearía al lado de la sacerdotisa, sus dos mayores rivales estaban unidos y en cualquier descuido podrían ganarle…

El amanecer era un poco frío en la aldea, pero eso no perturbaba a Kagome que se encontraba protegida del clima abrazada a Sesshomaru y rodeada por la estola de este. La azabache se despertó al escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor que anunciaban que los aldeanos ya habían iniciado sus labores, al incorporarse un poco pudo observar a Sesshomaru, que aun dormía, unos cuantos mechones de su cabello plateado estaban en su rostro, así que ella con delicadeza los apartó para luego besar al taiyoukai, quien medio adormilado le correspondió, cuando se separaron Sesshomaru le sonrió y dijo:

-Vaya espero que así sea mi despertar por el resto de mis días-causando un sonrojo en su compañera

-Así será-dijo Kagome sonriendo y expresando con su mirada el amor que le profesaba a Sesshomaru

-Bien, si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí contigo por tiempo indefinido, pero, debemos reunirnos con los demás y contarles nuestros planes-dijo el taiyoukai ayudándole a levantarse

-Claro, vamos- dijo Kagome para luego tomar su mano y salir juntos de la cabaña

Al salir notaron que los demás ya estaban fuera, sentados a la sombra de un árbol y tomando un té preparado por la anciana Kaede, se dirigieron hacia ellos

-Buenos días-Dijo Sesshomaru, nadie se sorprendió ya que habían comprendido que Sesshomaru en el fondo era un ser bueno y que si antes habían tenido una opinión distinta era porque no habían tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo frecuentemente como a partir de su relación con Kagome

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-dijeron todos, excepto Inuyasha que solo dijo un buenos días pues no era de andar con formalidades

-Kagome y yo tenemos algo que contarles-dijo el taiyoukai, a lo que todos dirigieron la mirada a Kagome esperando que continuara

-Como ya saben Sesshomaru y yo ahora estamos juntos- dijo la sacerdotisa, a lo que todos asintieron-pero también saben que al ser Sesshomaru un youkai y yo una humana no viviré tanto como él-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta de parte de todos los presentes-pero hay una manera de que yo viva tanto como Sesshomaru, un ritual que es un pacto de sangre, en este caso entre Sesshomaru y yo que me permitirá ser una youkai-todos estaban un poco sorprendidos, conocían el ritual pero no se imaginaban que Kagome sabía de él- y aunque me costó un poco convencer a Sesshomaru de que me permitiera cambiar mi humanidad por una eternidad a su lado terminó por aceptar y dentro de tres días cuando sea luna llena llevaremos a cabo el ritual-finalizó la joven, el taiyoukai la estrecho en sus brazos para reafirmar lo antes dicho

-Me alegro por ambos-dijo Inuyasha- y ya que Falta poco tiempo lo mejor será que nos quedemos en la aldea hasta después de la transformación de Kagome

-Que buena noticia- dijeron los demás. Luego de un rato en que estuvieron conversando sobre lo extraño de que no se sintiera la presencia de Naraku, Sesshomaru y Kagome se fueron a entrenar un rato

Como las energías de uno y otro no los dañaban, entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo pero haciendo uso de sus energías. Kagome en vez de usar flechas rodeo su arco con energía espiritual y lo usaba como arma contra Sesshomaru, a lo que este usaba su látigo o sus garras, pero en un descuido del taiyoukai Kagome se lanzó hacia él con su arco al frente pero éste en vez de ser únicamente rodeado por energía purificadora ahora también estaba rodeado por energía demoníaca, SU ENERGIA DEMONIACA, si bien el golpe recibido no lo hirió, si logró hacerlo caer, lo que Kagome aprovecho para ponerse a hojarcadas sobre él y sujetando las manos del taiyoukai con una mezcla de las energías de ambos lo dejó inmóvil, luego le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente a lo que él le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa y mordió el labio inferior de Kagome, pero cuando iban a dejarse llevar por sus deseos, ambos sintieron una presencia característica, si bien no era Naraku, puesto que la presencia no era tan fuerte, era alguna de sus extensiones, pues conservaba el olor de su creador

Kagome liberó a Sesshomaru y este la tomó en sus brazos para partir rápidamente rumbo a la aldea, al llegar encontraron a Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku en posición de batalla, los cuales suspiraron aliviados al verlos llegar, y es que no era para menos pues una nube de cientos de monstruos se aproximaba rápidamente a la aldea, los guiaba Kagura. Todos se tensaron, sabían que aunque Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en Kagura, esta sí estaba obsesionada con el Lord del Oeste, y al enterarse, si es que no sabía ya que Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban juntos, las cosas se iban a poner feas…

Los aldeanos estaban resguardados en un campo de energía hecho por la anciana Kaede. Kagura descendió y paseó su mirada por los presentes mas se enfureció al ver a Sesshomaru posarse frente a Kagome en actitud protectora

-¡Ataquen, mátenlos a todos, pero a la sacerdotisa no la toquen…yo acabaré con ella!- dijo Kagura furiosa

Todos peleaban juntos, pero poco a poco se fueron alejando, Inuyasha se medía con varios monstruos que eran bastante fuertes, Sango y Miroku acababan con los youkais inferiores, Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a dos youkais que se asemejaban a lobos gigantes, solo que estos andaban en sus patas traseras, imitando la forma humana de caminar, portaban armaduras en su torso, espalda y muslos y aunque solo usaban sus garras y colmillos para atacar le daban ciertos problemas a Sesshomaru.

En tanto Kagura se enfrentaba a Kagome quien, a diferencia de lo que la dama de los vientos pensaba, no era una oponente fácil, prueba de ello era que había logrado esquivar la danza de las cuchillas y que la dama de los vientos tenía en su hombro una herida que la atravesaba por completo a causa de una flecha de Kagome

-Maldita ¡¿Cómo es posible que Sesshomaru te haiga elegido a ti? ¡Voy a matarte!-dijo Kagura fuera de sí. Sesshomaru se alarmó, pues sabía que esa mujer estaba loca y era capaz de cumplir su amenaza

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Kagome para luego lanzarle una flecha purificadora que causó una herida en el estómago de Kagura que para asombro de esta última se expandía con rapidez, igual que el veneno de…Sesshomaru, eso no podía ser posible, solo significaba que estaban unidos a un nivel que nada ni nadie podía destruir esa unión

A estas alturas ya todos habían acabado con sus oponentes, pero sorpresivamente Naraku apareció detrás de Kagome y la sujetó de ambas manos con sus tentáculos imposibilitándole todo ataque inmediato, mientras Hakudoshi huía con Kagura que estaba moribunda, pero lo que no previó era que Kagome ahora era la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho y que tocarle un solo cabello era una osadía que podría pagar con su vida. Cuando reparó en Sesshomaru era demasiado tarde, un enorme youkai perro se abalanzó sobre él y con sus fauces le destrozó el torso y uno de sus brazos mientras que con una de sus garras destrozó los tentáculos que Naraku poseía, liberando a Kagome.

Naraku se alejó a una distancia prudente pues pensaba atacar, Sesshomaru se colocó frente a Kagome y se agazapó gruñendo, clara advertencia de que no dejaría que se acercara de nuevo a Kagome, quien ya había recuperado su arco y tenía una flecha lista para disparar, al ver esto decidió que era mejor huir pues un ataque de ambos, en las condiciones en que se encontraba acabarían por matarlo

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Naraku al momento que huía envuelto en una nube de miasma y protegido por monstruos que salieron de su interior…

**Hasta aquí el cap. ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que haiga cumplido con sus expectativas, gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews que me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir, también agradezco a quienes han puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.! **


	14. Transformación

**Hola aquí les traigo el cap. de la transformación de Kagome a youkai y quiero agradecer a mi amiga Kiwiset que me da ideas para el fic También gracias a quienes dejan review, agregan la historia a favoritos y en general a tod****s quienes leen la historia. Sin más les dejo el cap.**

**Transformación**

**Kagome Pov:**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la batalla contra Naraku y sus aliados. Ciertamente todo estaba en calma, puesto que a Naraku y sus aliados les costaría trabajo recuperarse, debido a eso Sesshomaru y yo aún haríamos el ritual, que sería hoy a la media noche. Al amanecer mi youkai salió, me dijo que iba a su castillo a buscar cosas necesarias para el ritual y a ver a la pequeña Rin y a Yaken que por lo que sé, estarán allá hasta que acabemos con Naraku, Sesshomaru quiere que estén seguros.

-Kagome ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Hoy es el gran día!- me dijo Sango sonriente, a lo que yo asentí

-Me siento muy bien, pero a la vez muy nerviosa, Sango, espero que todo salga bien-dije y es que aunque Naraku y sus aliados que eran los enemigos más fuertes que teníamos, en estos momentos estaban demasiado dañados como para atacar, aún había otros youkais que seguro darían problemas y así se lo hice saber a Sango

-Descuida Kagome-me dijo mi amiga sonriente-los muchachos y yo haremos guardia y estaremos al pendiente, Sesshomaru-sama y tu no tendrán de que preocuparse-finalizó para luego ir a ayudar a la anciana Kaede con los quehaceres, yo me disponía a seguirla cuando vi llegar a Sesshomaru, corrí para abrazarlo, a lo que él correspondió

-¿Cómo te ha tocado el viaje?-pregunté curiosa, Sesshomaru solo me dirigió una sonrisa

-Bien, tarde un poco porque pues…tenía que elegir lo que usaremos para el ritual-dijo levantando su mano derecha para mostrarme una especie de maleta grande donde seguro se encontraban las cosas que necesitaríamos, hice ademán de querer tomarla de su mano para mirar, pero él fue más rápido y elevó su mano por sobre su cabeza

-Tendrás que esperar- fue lo que dijo como respuesta a una mueca de inconformidad de mi parte

El resto del día pasó muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya el sol se estaba ocultando, había llegado la hora, todos nos reunimos y los muchachos se despidieron de nosotros, un poco antes de lo previsto puesto que Miroku e Inuyasha irían a una aldea en la que un youkai estaba matando al ganado, Inuyasha dijo que no nos preocupáramos que él se encargaría y así nos despedimos, Sango se quedó conmigo pues me ayudaría a arreglarme

Pude ver como Sesshomaru entraba en la cabaña que compartíamos y sacaba la misma maleta que había traído esta mañana, presuroso sacó unas cuantas cosas y luego dejó la maleta nuevamente en el interior de la cabaña

-Sango, Kagome, dentro de la maleta está todo lo que necesitan-dijo, pero antes de irse, volteó y con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Sango le dijo-gracias- a lo que mi amiga solo asintió y me guió al interior de la cabaña

De mi mochila saqué mi peine para arreglar mi cabello que estaba húmedo ya que hace al menos media hora me había dado un baño, dispuse en el piso un pequeño estuche de maquillaje mientras Sango sacaba las cosas de la maleta que había traído Sesshomaru. Me giré inmediatamente al escuchar a mi amiga hacer una exclamación de sorpresa, fui a ver qué era lo que había causado esa reacción en ella y yo me sorprendí igual o más que ella:

Sango sostenía un hermoso kimono blanco que en las mangas y desde la parte de las rodillas hasta el borde inferior tenía un tono lavanda y bordados de flores de sakuras hechos en hilos de plata y tenía un obi de un color lavanda que era un tono más oscuro que el presente en las mangas y la parte inferior del kimono y en el piso había dejado unas hermosas zapatillas negras de seda

El conjunto era hermoso, luego de que se nos paso la sorpresa, sobretodo yo al saber que a eso se refería mi youkai cuando dijo "tarde un poco porque pues…tenía que elegir lo que usaremos para el ritual", empecé a cambiarme con ayuda de Sango

-Kagome, ¡Te ves hermosa!- dijo mi amiga a lo que yo le sonreí y es que no era por ser vanidosa pero, ciertamente me veía muy bien, solo que aún no sabía qué hacer con mi cabello, Sango trajo una caja que puso frente a mí, encima había una nota

Úsala.

S.

Sonreí, al parecer Sesshomaru no olvidaba nada. Abrí la caja y en ella había una peineta de tamaño mediano, la parte superior tenía el diseño de una flor, en cuyo centro se hallaba incrustado una amatista de color violeta intenso con destellos rojos, en la parte del centro el diseño tomaba la forma de dos lazos uno en posición vertical y el otro en posición horizontal y en el centro se hallaba otra amatista de la misma tonalidad que la anterior, siendo rematada al final por una tercera amatista que quedaba colgante, Sango nada más ver la peineta sonrió y dijo que ya sabía qué hacer, cepilló mi pelo echándolo hacia atrás, dejando solo mi fleco y unos cuantos mechones libres, luego hizo dos trenzas de grosor medio una del lado izquierdo y otra del derecho, de manera que ambas se unían en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, donde colocó la peineta y luego mi cabello caía en graciosas ondas sobre mi espalda

Cuando estuve lista salí de la cabaña y Sesshomaru ya me esperaba, vestía un traje de color negro, que en las mangas tenía detalles plateados, supuse que también estarían hechos con hilo de plata y en su cintura llevaba atado un obi de color gris claro, su largo y plateado cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja

Sango salió luego y se despidió de nosotros, Sesshomaru entró rápidamente a dejar algo a la cabaña, supuse que era la ropa que tenía puesta antes.-Estás más hermosa si es posible- dijo, luego tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el Goshimboku, ya que era allí donde llevaríamos a cabo el ritual, cuando llegamos el tiempo pasó muy rápido, pronto la luna estaba en su punto más alto al tiempo que mi youkai me decía:

-Es hora cariño. Escucha, esto será un tanto doloroso, pero por el lazo que nos une como esposos, podré tomar parte de tu dolor para mí, así a ti te dolerá menos, intentaré hacerlo lo más llevadero posible-dijo acariciando mi mejilla y dándome una mirada llena de amor

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, aguantaré-dije-no por nada soy la mujer de Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste-agregué para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento. Sesshomaru solo sonrió asintiendo para luego darme un apasionado beso, luego, se sentó en la hierba y yo lo imité, pude ver que de entre sus ropas extraía una daga de plata que en la unión de la empuñadura y la hoja tenía una media luna invertida (N/A: hacia abajo) y luego apartaba su haori, dejando al descubierto su pecho, se hizo a sí mismo un corte mediano pero sin embargo no muy profundo en el lado derecho de su pecho, yo sabía lo que debía hacer, me incliné y empecé a beber de la sangre que brotaba del pecho de Sesshomaru, al tiempo sentí como clavaba sus colmillos en la marca que yo poseía en mi cuello, luego de un momento, todo se volvió negro y perdí el conocimiento…

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

La primera parte del ritual estaba hecha, Kagome había bebido de mi sangre y al mismo tiempo yo de ella, luego cayó inconsciente, la tomé entre mis brazos, me acomodé mejor y tomé una bocanada de aire, ahora venía lo difícil, ambos sentiríamos un dolor muy fuerte a causa de los cambios físicos en Kagome, y digo ambos porque yo voy a intentar soportar la mayor parte, ya que no puedo evitarle el sufrimiento del todo, lo disminuiré cuanto me sea posible

Unos minutos después sentí como si me desgarraran de adentro hacia afuera, baje la vista y observé que Kagome empezaba a convulsionar…había iniciado el cambio. El dolor fue constante durante 15 minutos seguidos, luego cesó y pasaron 10 minutos en los que no había dolor, pasados los 10 minutos el dolor volvió…luego de media hora de esas repeticiones, el dolor se volvió más intenso, ahora tardaba alrededor de 25 minutos y habían solo 5 minutos de "descanso" entre cada espasmo, pude notar como el cuerpo de Kagome se tensaba más y su piel también se veía tensa, intentando contener los nuevos huesos y músculos que se estaban alargando, haciéndola más alta y de contextura fuerte, solo faltaba uno más para que todo terminara, sentí el dolor retornar a mí y vi como el cuerpo de mi mujer se arqueaba de manera que su cabeza y sus pies quedaban formando una especie de arco con su cintura y yo… yo sentía como si partieran mi cuerpo por la mitad, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y relajé mi postura solo cuando sentí que el cuerpo de Kagome se relajaba en mis brazos, abrí mis ojos y la contemple, tan igual y tan distinta a la vez, mi Kagome y ahora sería mía por la eternidad

Era más alta, su cuerpo era más torneado, su piel tenía el tono porcelana de siempre, pero sus curvas eran más exuberantes, su cabello azabache le había crecido hasta llegarle un poco por encima de las rodillas y ahora tenía reflejos azulados más acentuados, sus colmillos habían crecido un poco más, sus uñas se habían convertido en garras como las que yo poseía, en ese instante en que la detallaba ella abrió sus hermosos ojos, que ahora tenía una tonalidad un tanto extraña, pero no por eso menos hermosa, eran de un color chocolate en su iris para luego tornarse de color ámbar como los míos, Kagome se incorporó un poco y me sonrió

-Lo logramos-dijo y sus ojos a pesar de que tenían una tonalidad distinta me transmitían lo mismo, un inmenso amor al que yo correspondía

-Así es, lo logramos-dije sonriendo y abrazándola. Luego de unos momentos así, se removió un poco

-Quiero probar algo- dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?- dije siguiéndole la corriente pues ya sabía por lo que me indicaban mis sentidos de qué iba todo

-Ya verás- dijo mientras me empujaba levemente para hacerme caer sobre la hierba…

**Hasta aquí el cap. ¡me querrán matar por dejarlo ahí! Jajaja pero me pareció que el lemon debe ir en el otro cap. jejeje ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy meloso? ¿Lo sigo? Espero sus comentarios**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.! **


	15. Mar de Sensaciones

**Mar de Sensaciones:**

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

Luego de tumbarme sobre la hierba, Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, luego inclinó su cuerpo, pegándose completamente a mí

-¿Recuerdas aquel asuntito que dejamos inconcluso antes de que Naraku nos atacara?- ronroneó en mí oído, mordiendo después el lóbulo de mi oreja. Claro que lo recordaba, estuve a punto de hacerla mía en el claro donde entrenábamos, pero tuve que parar porque habíamos sentido la presencia de Naraku en dirección a la aldea…

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo- le dije, para luego besarla con pasión y sujetar su trasero con ambas manos, presionándola hacia mi entrepierna, para que sintiese lo que ella podía provocar en mí, me deleité con el gemido que vino luego, ella correspondía al beso con intensidad.

Podrían pensar que soy un marido egoísta por estar a punto de hacer el amor con mi esposa cuando, momentos antes ella pasó por un doloroso proceso de conversión, pero, la verdad es que ese dolor era parte de su ser humano, algo que ella ya no era, ahora siendo ambos youkais puros, tenemos muchas ventajas, una de ellas es que nuestro cuerpo se recupera rápidamente, es decir que para Kagome y para mí es como si nada hubiese pasado. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como mi haori era hecho trizas, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, Kagome había hecho uso de sus nuevas garras para deshacerse de la prenda, pero, ella no era la única que podía, a este juego pueden jugar dos

-Mi turno- dije sonriéndole, a lo que ella me miró con confusión….

**Kagome Pov:**

No podía explicar que era lo que me había llevado a ser tan impulsiva en estas circunstancias, pero lo atribuía a mis nuevos sentidos de youkai y a mi instinto.

-Mi turno- me dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo, le miré con marcada confusión, pero no tuve tiempo a procesar sus palabras, porque a los pocos segundos me estaba besando como si de ello dependieran nuestras vidas, algo a lo que yo correspondía con igual intensidad, su mano derecha descendió acariciando una de mis piernas por debajo del kimono con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, en ocasiones daba apretones a mis muslos, enterré mis dedos en su cabello, a causa de las sensaciones, y es que sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y pedía a gritos una liberación…

Sesshomaru se separó un poco de mí, solo lo suficiente para despojarme del kimono, luego dedicó una mirada a mi cuerpo semidesnudo, no llevaba sujetador, solo unas braguitas blancas. De inmediato bajó a mis pechos, los lamió, chupó y luego mordió, haciendo salir pequeños hilillos de sangre, extrañamente, eso, lejos de dolerme solo hacía que me excitara más. Sentía el familiar calor invadir mi vientre con cada caricia de mi youkai

Pero no era justo que solo yo disfrutara de esa sensación tan placentera, cuando él se separó de mis pechos para besarme, haciendo uso de mi nueva fuerza cambie la posición en que estábamos, quedando ahora, yo encima de él, le di un corto beso en los labios, para luego descender, lamiendo y besado su bien formado pecho, con una de mis garras hice una herida superficial en el abdomen de mi youkai y luego lamí la sangre que salía de ella, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido placentero de Sesshomaru, levanté la vista y observé sus ojos que ahora estaban oscurecidos por el placer, desaté el obi que llevaba puesto y él me ayudó a deshacerme de el resto de su ropa.

Cuando tuve a la vista su miembro, lo tome con ambas manos, haciendo caricias ascendentes y descendentes por toda su longitud, Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos, en tanto yo pasé la lengua por la punta de su miembro, para luego introducirlo en mi boca, a lo que mi youkai ronroneó y puso una mano en mis cabellos, marcando el ritmo, lo que no alcanzaba a atender con mi boca lo masajeaba con ambas manos,

-Kagome, para, estoy cerca-me dijo mi youkai, pero lejos de hacerle caso, seguí con lo que hacía, aumentando la velocidad, segundos más tarde sentí como Sesshomaru se tensaba y su mano afianzaba más el agarre en mi cabellos, luego sentí toda su simiente en mi boca, tenía un sabor agridulce que era como una droga para mis sentidos

Al incorporarme relamí mis labios en señal de lo mucho que me había gustado

-Eres una niña muy traviesa- me dijo mi youkai con un tono de voz muy sugerente, al tiempo que me colocaba nuevamente debajo de él y repetía su recorrido de besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis braguitas, las cuales bajó con sus dientes hasta que se deslizaron cómodamente por mis piernas

Luego se colocó entre mis piernas y presionó mi centro con la punta de su miembro

-¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru!- gemí mientras me retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, y es que el roce de nuestros sexos me tenía al borde del clímax

-Me parece que alguien no se compadeció de mí hace unos momentos, ¿porqué he de hacerlo yo ahora?-dijo con la voz ronca y mirándome intensamente, sin dejar de rozar su miembro contra mi sexo que se encontraba ya muy mojado y listo para recibirlo. Cerré los ojos intentando resistir al enorme placer, pero los abrí al sentir como Sesshomaru me penetraba con lentitud, enterré los dedos de mi mano derecha en su cabello y llevé mi mano izquierda a su espalda, clavándole las uñas a causa del placer que sentía. Cuando entró completamente en mí sentí que no podría más, pero como si él percibiese lo mismo que yo me dijo

-Aún no, solo espera un poco más- dijo depositando un corto beso en mis labios sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas

-No…voy…a poder-dije a duras penas. Sabía que él también estaba al límite, puesto que a veces sus movimientos perdían la sincronía y eran más fuertes y rápidos

-Claro que podrás, ambos lo haremos y así será más placentero- ronroneó mientras colocaba mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro, este nuevo ángulo le daba más profundidad y libertad de movimiento, lo observé, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, algunos cabellos se habían adherido a su rostro a causa del sudor, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen se contraían con cada movimiento, sus ojos, eran un tono más oscuro que lo normal y me veía con un amor y pasión arrolladores. Con unas cuantas embestidas en esa posición sentí como el nudo bajo mi vientre amenazaba con estallar

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡No puedo más!- dije en un gemido

-No te detengas- me respondió, para luego aumentar la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas que eran acompañadas por las mías

Sentí como si mi cuerpo se fragmentara en mil pedazos para luego volver a reconstruirse, arqueé mi cuerpo por las sensaciones, al instante Sesshomaru rugió con fuerza, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó de nueva cuenta y luego sentí su cálida esencia llenar mi interior

Luego de unos segundos intentando normalizar el ritmo de nuestros corazones al fin pude articular palabra

-Wow eso fue todo un mar de sensaciones- dije con tono juguetón

-Ni que lo digas-respondió Sesshomaru mientras besaba mi cabello y nos cubría con una frazada

Mientras tanto Sango y Miroku se preocuparon al ver que Sesshomaru y Kagome no regresaban. Sango tenía una expresión de inquietud, en tanto Miroku se había alejado de Sango y tenía una expresión de miedo, pues le parecía que en cualquier instante Sango le golpearía con su boomerang de lo nerviosa q estaba; Inuyasha por su parte, veía la escena divertido, pues sabía que era poco probable que algo ocurriese sin que lo notaran, contando con la agudeza de sus propios sentidos…

-¿Y si ocurrió algo y no nos dimos cuenta? Kagome no está en condiciones de luchar y Sesshomaru-sama estaría en problemas si tiene que luchar y proteger a Kagome al mismo tiempo-decía Sango mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Inuyasha y Miroku no decían nada. Inuyasha porque sabía que Kagome estaba a salvo con Sesshomaru y que cuando se trata de defender lo que ama Sesshomaru es de los que haría lo que fuese y Miroku…bueno, él no decía nada porque simplemente le daba terror la actitud de su querida Sango y temía salir lastimado

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Sango tomando su boomerang y saliendo de la cabaña, los otros dos se dispusieron a seguirla para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando se estaban acercando a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y Kagome, Inuyasha olfateó un poco el aire, luego Sango y Miroku vieron como el rostro del hanyou tomaba un tono, igual o más rojo que el del traje que vestía

-Continuemos-dijo la exterminadora al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba

-¡No!-dijo Inuyasha, Sango se sorprendió y se quedó quieta- Eh…. Es que ellos…estuvieron…están…ocupados…MUY OCUPADOS- finalizó el hanyou

Entonces Sango comprendió el sonrojo de su amigo y ella también se sonrojó furiosamente

-Sango, ¿porqué tu y yo no tratamos de "estar ocupados" igual que Sesshomaru-sama y la señorita Kagome?- preguntó el monje Miroku a la exterminadora mientras su mano se posaba en el trasero de la joven

¡PLAF! El sonido de una fuerte cachetada rompió el silencio, Inuyasha vio como su amiga daba la vuelta con expresión molesta emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la aldea, luego vio a Miroku, en cuyo rostro se apreciaba la marca enrojecida que dejó la mano de Sango, le palmeó el hombro y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, ya se reunirían mañana con Kagome y Sesshomaru, pensó.


	16. Mudanza

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro cap. de esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero como ya había mencionado antes estuve en un periodo de sequía de mis ideas jejeje pero al fin regreso la inspiración y aquí estoy, espero les guste el cap.**

**Kiwiset, gracias por ayudarme **

**Agradezco el buen recibimiento q tuvieron mis otras historias Una prueba de tu amor y La Diferencia**

**-esta semana subiré el segundo cap. que será el final de Una prueba de tu amor **

**Mudanza**

Los rayos del sol matutino se colaban por entre las ramas del árbol sagrado, Sesshomaru estaba recostado en el tronco del árbol, solo llevaba su hakama, su pecho estaba al descubierto, sus cabellos platinados se mecían un poco con la brisa matutina y en su regazo dormía una hermosa youkai de piel porcelana y cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados, cubierta únicamente por el haori del Lord del Oeste

-Kagome- llamó Sesshomaru con voz suave. Al instante, la youkai entre sus brazos se removió un poco y abrió los ojos, de un precioso color dorado y un iris chocolate, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposo

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-dijo sonriéndole para luego besarlo apasionadamente

-Vaya, si hubiese sabido que así me ibas a dar los buenos días, te hubiese despertado mucho antes- dijo divertido el taiyoukai provocando un sonrojo en su esposa (N/A: si jejeje Kagome a pesar de ser youkai no deja de sonrojarse, no le quise quitar eso porque es muy característico de ella jejeje)

-¡Hey!- dijo Kagome golpeando con suavidad el hombro del youkai

-Vamos a darnos un baño para luego regresar con los demás ¿te parece?- dijo Sesshomaru

-Claro vamos- dijo la youkai para luego sonreírle con dulzura

"Increíble- pensaba Sesshomaru para sí mismo- aun siendo una youkai, es tan dulce y bondadosa, ella es especial, ya lo era como humana, y la amo por ello, pero ahora… ahora lo es aún más, tiene lo mejor de ambas humana y youkai, sin embargo, aun si no fuese una youkai la amaría igual, ella es la razón de mi existencia- se decía el taiyoukai"

Para cuando Sesshomaru salió de su trance, Kagome ya estaba emprendiendo camino hacia las aguas termales así que se apresuró a seguirla Cuando ya ambos hubieron tomado un baño y terminaban de vestirse a Kagome le rondaba una pregunta por la mente

-Sesshomaru, hay algo que quiero saber…- dijo la joven

-Dime- respondió el taiyoukai terminando de ponerse su armadura

-yo… ¿crees que tenga lo que se necesita para estar a tu lado?...digo…eres el Lord del Oeste y es de imaginarse que la mujer que este a tu lado deba cumplir ciertos requisitos…-finalizo bajando la mirada

-Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru alzando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos- lo único importante es que tú me amas y yo te amo-alego mientras le sonreía, una sonrisa que solo ella, su mujer, tenía el placer de ver- lo demás son cosas que carecen de importancia

-Bien-dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía en respuesta y Sesshomaru tomó su mano para encaminarse a la aldea

Al llegar donde la anciana Kaede, Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraron con que Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban terminando de desayunar y Shipo aun dormía. Luego de conversar unos momentos de trivialidades, se reunieron en la cabaña de Kaede

-Es extraño que el desgraciado de Naraku no nos haiga atacado, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez- dijo Inuyasha

-Cierto- apoyo el monje Miroku- ya ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que se restableciera de los ataques recibidos-dijo para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de té y proseguir- no es que no me agrade estar tranquilo al menos un tiempo, pero, ya sabemos que nada bueno puede esperarse si Naraku ha tardado tanto en aparecer-finalizo

-Si Naraku ha tardado tanto es porque ahora tendrá que planear una estrategia mucho mejor, puesto que los dos youkais más poderosos existentes están luchando contra él y son aliados suyos-finalizo Kaede, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kagome y Sesshomaru que se mostraban impasibles

-Y ya que el está preparándose, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo-dijo Sesshomaru- propongo trasladarnos a mi palacio, ahí tendremos los recursos suficientes para eso y además detendremos el avance de Naraku hacia las aldeas de humanos, si lo que queremos es no arriesgar a quienes no son parte de esto-concluyo el Lord del Oeste

-Bien, ¿cuándo partimos?-dijo Inuyasha, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos de que el aceptara, pero de acuerdo con sus decisión

-Hoy mismo, es temprano y no tardaremos mucho en llegar- dijo Sesshomaru

Así, todos se dispusieron a prepararse para el viaje. Poco después del medio día ya estaban listos para partir y se despedían de la anciana Kaede con la promesa de regresar pronto

Tal y como dijo Sesshomaru, el viaje no fue largo y al atardecer arribaban a las afueras del palacio del Oeste o como se le conocía desde tiempos inmemorables, La Casa de la Luna…

Bordeado por enormes murallas y en la entrada, dos colosales estatuas de Inuyoukais talladas en piedra, una a cada lado de la puerta, con la espalda en dirección al palacio y en posición defensiva, se levantaban sobre el horizonte dos torres de vigilancia y los vigías, al ver que regresaba su señor, rápidamente abrieron el enorme portón para darle paso

Ya en el interior se podía apreciar un hermoso palacio de tres plantas, rodeado de hermosos jardines y en la entrada unas escaleras.

Los muros del castillo contaban con una yagura sobre ellos que permitía un mejor ataque a los arqueros si tuviesen que defender el palacio de una invasión. Una torre de homenaje surgía desde el centro del palacio, contaba con ventanas y en la cima una especie de balcón

Los sirvientes salieron en seguida a recibir a su Señor, más notando que estaba acompañado por humanos, mostraron la sorpresa en su rostro, a lo que Sesshomaru habló:

-Escúchenme, ellos vienen conmigo, son mis aliados-dijo mirando en dirección de Sango y Miroku- y el es mi hermano-refiriéndose a Inuyasha, que se quedo estático al escuchar a Sesshomaru referirse a él como su hermano- en cuanto a esta hermosa dama-dijo tomando de la cintura a Kagome y acercándola a él- ella es mi esposa y por tanto, la Lady del Oeste, señora de La Casa de la Luna-finalizó, al instante, todos los sirvientes y soldados al servicio de Sesshomaru reverenciaron a los invitados y a los Señores de las tierras del Oeste.

Jaken, al enterarse de los nuevos aliados que venían con su amo y de quien era la esposa de Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra, pero al ver lo cambiado que estaba su Señor, se dijo que no era tan malo todo eso…

Así pasaron los días, con Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku entrenando intensamente todos los días y Shipo jugando con Rin al cuidado de Jaken. Y si bien los sirvientes de Sesshomaru al inicio estaban un poco recelosos con la esposa de su amo y sus nuevos acompañantes, como era costumbre en ella, Kagome, con su carisma se fue ganando la simpatía de los habitantes del palacio, incluido Jaken, quien luego de ser salvado por Kagome de la ira de Sesshomaru por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, le había tomado aprecio a su Señora, como él le llamaba.

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que Jaken, quien había ido con Rin a dar un paseo por las tierras del oeste, regresó con Rin montados en Ah-un y llamando como loco a su amo

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó Sesshomaru sin rodeos

-Un enorme destacamento de arqueros, conformados por youkais panteras (N/A: imagínense algo así como Yue de Sakura card captor) vienen hacia acá.- al instante en que Jaken termino de hablar ya todos se encontraban con sus armas y listos para la pelea

-Nosotros vamos a salir-dijo Sesshomaru- ustedes encárguense de la defensa del castillo, que ninguno de esos seres pase estos muros-dijo dirigiéndose a su ejército que estaban formados esperando sus ordenes-Jaken…cuídalos-dijo refiriéndose a Rin y a Shipo, a lo que Jaken solo asintió

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dar paso al grupo y fueron cerradas momentos después. Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban al frente, sondeando el bosque circundante con sus agudos sentidos, en los flancos estaban Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha que ya tenía desenvainada a tessaiga

-¡Ahí!-dijo Kagome al tiempo que tensaba una flecha en su arco y disparaba en dirección al bosque y aparentemente hacia la nada, un resplandor celeste ilumino el espacio recorrido por la flecha y un youkai pantera cayó desde las ramas de un árbol, presa de la flecha de Kagome para luego desintegrarse por el poder de esta, al instante tenían sobre ellos un ejército de esos youkais y Kagura a bordo de su pluma vigilaba la contienda, aun no olvidaba la última vez que vio a Kagome, pero ahora, su rabia era mayor, puesto que la veía convertida en una youkai y en la esposa de Sesshomaru, el hombre que quería para ella…

La batalla estaba a favor del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y sus aliados, puesto que aunque el ejército los superaba en número, no así en poder, aun así Sesshomaru no descuidaba a Kagome y aunque peleaba, también estaba atento a protegerla si fuese necesario. Kagura, quien había pasado desapercibida debido a la batalla, se disponía a lanzar un ataque a Kagome, quien estaba luchando con cuatro youkais, que no suponían mucho problema pero la distraían lo suficiente para dejarla vulnerable a un ataque de la Dama de los Vientos, pero se vio interrumpida por una mano que sujetó férreamente la mano en la que ella portaba aquel abanico con el que manipulaba el viento

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le amenazó una fría voz. De inmediato todos volvieron la vista y lo que observaron les sorprendió…Kagura observaba atónita a una hermosa youkai de cabellos plateados sujetados en dos colas, piel de porcelana, una raya magenta a cada lado de sus mejillas y una luna creciente de color morado en su frente...

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente del grupo, pero el único que fue capaz de decir palabra luego de tal impresión fue el Lord del Oeste

-Madre-dijo Sesshomaru con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro…

**Hasta aquí el cap. ¿Que les pareció? A partir de ahora habrá un poco mas de acción **

**BYE, **

**Nos leemos…**


	17. Nueva Aliada

**Hola! Acá esta un nuevo cap. Espero les guste quise explicar un poco porque la forma de ser de la madre de Sessho y me salió esta idea que es lo que yo opino, debió haber sido la separación entre Irasue e Inu No Taisho. Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, han colocado la historia en favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz, además de que así me doy cuenta que lo que escribo es de su agrado n.n Bueno, si más que decir les dejo para que lean**

**Nueva aliada…**

**Sesshomaru POV**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían MI MADRE estaba aquí y además había salvado a Kagome de ser presa de un cobarde ataque por parte de Kagura, por que no me cabía duda que era a ella a quien Kagura iba a atacar…

-¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?- le pregunto mi madre a Kagura con un afilado tono de voz y aun sin soltar su mano- ¿Eres consciente de que en este instante puedes morir como consecuencia de lo que intentabas? - prosiguió, apretando su agarre en las manos de Kagura y dejando salir de su mano un poco de veneno que quemo la muñeca de Kagura, quien se arrodillo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-Yo…yo…lo sé, pero tengo motivos para ello-dijo sin mirar a mi madre, más bien mirándome a mí "esa mujer está loca" pensé automáticamente al comprender "sus motivos"

-Tengo una noticia para ti –dijo mi madre con una fingida amabilidad y alzando un poco a Kagura- tus motivos…no me interesan-finalizó para luego dejarla caer al suelo. Todos estábamos estupefactos, Kagura rápidamente saco una pluma de su cabello y la lanzo al aire convirtiéndola en su medio de transporte, ya cuando estaba varios metros en el aire volteó la mirada hacia todos nosotros y dijo:

-Pues que sepan que esos youkais pantera, no vinieron solos ni por simple casualidad, Naraku ha encontrado la manera de traerlos de vuelta y son parte de sus planes, por supuesto que usted-dijo dirigiendo su mirada rojo oxido hacia mi madre y sobando su muñeca-estará enterada de su procedencia-finalizó para luego largarse

Mi madre se volteo hacia nosotros y paseo la mirada por todo el grupo, solo se detuvo exhaustivamente en dos personas, Kagome, en quien se tomo su tiempo como evaluándola con la mirada y luego en…Inuyasha, yo me puse alerta ante cualquier enfrentamiento, no sabía si mi madre lo tomaría bien o mal. Para mi sorpresa, mi madre le miró con sorpresa al inicio y luego por muy increíble que parezca, había dolor en su mirada, la cual desvió rápidamente, para recomponerse supongo

Con ese porte elegante que la caracterizaba se dirigió hacia nosotros, todos excepto yo hicieron reverencia, algo que me resultó un poco incómodo, lo sorprendente fue que mi madre se acercó a Kagome, tomó su mano y la insto a erguirse

-Ahora eres la dueña y Señora de estas tierras, esos formalismos no son necesarios-le dijo a Kagome aun sin soltar su mano

-Pero…mi lady…-quiso contradecirle mi mujer

-Nada de "mi lady" llámame Irasue solamente. Sesshomaru…-llamó mi madre sacándome de mi estupefacción

-Dime madre- respondí acercándome a ella

-Será mejor que regresemos al palacio, hay cosas de que hablar que son de suma importancia-finalizó

Al entrar al palacio todos se quedaron impresionados al ver a mi madre atravesar las puertas del castillo, puesto que no vivíamos juntos y ella no tenía por costumbre venir acá, decía que no le agradaba mucho el lugar. Mande preparar una habitación, la que ella siempre había ocupado, para que se alojase allí, acto seguido pasamos todos a la enorme biblioteca, raras veces nos congregábamos ahí, a no ser que fuese por asuntos de suma relevancia, y este lo era…

Al entrar mi madre se detuvo un momento en la puerta y fijó su mirada en el gran escritorio frente a ella, su mirada vago en los recuerdos y podía adivinar qué visualizaba: a mi padre, hace muchos años atrás, ocupando ese mismo escritorio para realizar sus actividades relacionadas con acuerdos de territorios y otros miles de cosas que luego yo aprendí para poder tomar su lugar… era increíble como con el pasar de los años había empezado a mostrar ya sea consciente o inconscientemente sus emociones. Luego se acerco a la ventana que daba a los jardines y posando su mano en el cristal dijo:

-Esa mujer-dijo haciendo clara referencia a Kagura-tiene razón, esos youkais pantera no aparecieron por casualidad…

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? Le interrogue al ver que no continuaba

-Ellos eran…parte del ejército de tu padre, cayeron en batalla un poco después de que tú nacieras, en una de esas batallas donde hirieron a tu padre y le llevo días regresar…-cortó; yo sabía cuál era la continuación: _en esa ocasión en que conoció a la madre de Inuyasha, _ eso era lo que mi madre no deseaba recordar…

-Entiendo-dije, haciéndole creer que no había notado el cambio en su voz ante sus últimas palabras- a eso se refería cuando dijo que Naraku había encontrado la manera de "traerlos de vuelta"

-Exacto, y esos eran solo unos pocos, si pudo traer de regreso a los youkais pantera, seguro hará lo mismo con los demás, lo que debe hacerse con un poderoso conjuro, en tanto nosotros debemos encontrar a la persona que realiza dicho conjuro para poder eliminarla y enviar al ejercito de tu padre de vuelta al inframundo, ya que por más que los mates, ese ser siempre logrará traer sus almas de regreso…

-Bien-respondí-al menos ya tenemos algo con lo que trabajar- mi madre asintió

-Ahora, si no te importa- dijo mi madre-me gustaría hablar a solas con tu esposa

-Claro, si ella no tiene inconveniente- dije

-Por mi está bien- respondió Kagome. Yo asentí en su dirección y salí de ahí con los demás, dejándolas solas

**Kagome POV**

Estaba nerviosa, había conocido a la madre de Sesshomaru, y al recordar cómo era él al inicio de que nos conocimos, imagine que su madre sería de quien el heredó su frialdad, puesto que su padre no podría serlo si se enamoró de la madre de Inuyasha…pero estaba confundida, si bien la madre de Sesshomaru no había sido demasiado sociable tampoco había sido desagradable con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera con Inuyasha….

-Por favor, toma asiento- dijo Irasue-sama, acto seguido me senté en un sofá y ella me imitó- Hay varias cosas de las que deseo hablar contigo-prosiguió

-Claro, dígame- respondí tratando de sonar tranquila porque no lo estaba, vamos, no todos los días una conoce a la madre de su esposo que cabe destacar ambos son youkais que viven 500 años en el pasado, en la época del Japón feudal…

-Verás sé que eres la esposa de mi hijo-yo trague saliva, si ella sabía eso también sabía que…- así como también sé que fuiste humana hasta no hace mucho-completó, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, de inmediato me tensé, es de suponer que no fuese de su agrado- tranquila, no te alteres, sabes, he de contarte algo que ni siquiera con Sesshomaru he hablado- agregó

-Kagome, voy a contarte mi historia con el padre de Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho y el porqué de mi supuesto odio a los humanos- yo quise preguntar a que se refería con lo de "supuesto", pero ella adivinó mis intenciones- descuida, escucha con atención y lo entenderás- yo asentí

-Entre los youkais, más especialmente entre la nobleza, las familias importantes arreglaban los matrimonios entre sus hijos de modo que permitiesen hacer nuevas alianzas y unificar el poder, en el clan de los Inu no era distinto, en ese entonces Inu No Taisho estaba próximo a heredar el control de las tierras del Oeste, por ello se casaría para darle una Lady a estas tierras, sus padres y los míos concertaron el matrimonio desde nuestro nacimiento, por ello él y yo siempre nos veíamos con frecuencia, "para que se conozcan y vayan creando lazos afectivos" solía decir mi padre…

Y si, no paso mucho tiempo cuando nos enamoramos, no veíamos ese matrimonio como una obligación, sino como algo que ambos deseábamos, por supuesto nuestros padres estaban encantados, éramos los youkais más poderosos y nos uniríamos en matrimonio, ello garantizaría un heredero digno para la casa de la Luna además de un reinado estable, puesto que no había nadie que se comparase con Inu No Taisho y conmigo en poderío. En los momentos en que solo éramos el y yo sin las responsabilidades de gobernar y todo eso, fuimos felices…- al decir esto la mirada de Irasue-sama se cristalizó y creí que iba a llorar, pero rápidamente se recompuso y continuó- Luego cuando nos casamos e Inu No Taisho asumió su puesto de nuevo Lord de las Tierras del Oeste conmigo como su Lady, al inicio las cosas no cambiaron, nos amábamos igual de intensamente pero con el pasar de los años sus responsabilidades para con sus tierras y su reino pudieron con él y las normas de comportamiento propio de una "Lady" acabaron por minorar las muestras afectivas que yo le daba, puesto que me decían "debe guardar el recato y el comportamiento propio de la Señora de la Casa de la Luna" y yo tontamente creí que eso sería lo mejor…Luego ocurrió un milagro maravilloso en mi vida…llegó Sesshomaru… por ese entonces, yo supuse que la crisis en mi matrimonio ya era cosa del pasado porque mi marido había regresado a ser el hombre atento y cariñoso del que yo me había enamorado, pero estaba equivocada…luego volvió a lo mismo, partía a conquistar nuevos territorios, olvidándose de su familia, pasaba meses enteros sin verle y esperando todas las tardes en la puerta del palacio a verlo regresar, pero no terminaba de asimilar su regreso cuando el partía nuevamente, sólo Sesshomaru era mi consuelo, su lazo conmigo era más fuerte que con su padre porque el rara vez estaba con nosotros, era yo quien felicitaba a Sesshomaru por sus progresos, yo estaba allí para él, pero su padre rara vez estaba-dijo la youkai bajando la mirada- luego en una de esas tantas batallas, sucedió…- vi como sus ojos se volvieron tristes y sin vida y supe que Irasue-sama se refería a la relación del padre de Sesshomaru con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha- Inu No Taisho estaba en casa, le avisaron que unas aldeas humanas localizadas en los territorios del Oeste estaban siendo atacadas por un ser muy poderoso, mientras él se preparaba para ir a enfrentarse con su oponente le pedí que me dejase acompañarlo, que deseaba luchar a su lado, pero él se negó, dijo que yo no podía luchar, que mi deber era encargarme del palacio y sus subordinados, que él podía solo, luego me sonrió y se fue…

No lo volví a ver…todas las tardes esperaba a las puertas del palacio su regreso, pero fue en vano, Sesshomaru, ya mucho mas mayor intentó muchas veces que yo dejase de ir a esperar a su padre, pero yo lo seguí haciendo…un atardecer estaba esperando como siempre, viendo el cielo rojizo con la esperanza de que volviera, y lo vi, ahí estaba él, después de tanto tiempo, mi esposo había regresado, o eso pensé…corrí a su encuentro y le abracé esperando que me correspondiese, pero por el contrario, el tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me aparto gentilmente de su lado, le miré con la confusión reflejada en mi rostro y nunca olvidaré lo siguiente que me dijo…

FLASHBACK

-¡Has vuelto!- dijo Irasue a su marido aun confusa por el rechazo de este

-Sí, pero no para quedarme, sino más bien para acabar con esto de una vez- dijo Inu No Taisho a la que hasta entonces era su esposa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Irasue asustada

-Si me ido, ha sido por una razón, yo…ya no te amo-soltó el youkai si mirarla- he encontrado a alguien a quien amo y me ama sin importar nada-continuo al ver que ella no hablaba

-¿qué será de nosotros?- le dijo la youkai conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus hermosos orbes

-En lo referente a su situación, Sesshomaru y tú estarán bien, el será quien herede estas tierras y ustedes no pasaran ningún apuro, tienes lo suficiente para seguir con tu vida y que no les falte nada-dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por donde vino

-Me refería a tus sentimientos, ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros sin ti?- susurro Irasue a la nada para luego caer de rodillas a la hierba y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese instante juré que no sería débil de nuevo, y soy lo que ves ahora-dijo Irasue-sama con una sonrisa triste- no hubo odio para los humanos, los que yo expresaba era mi dolor por haber perdido lo que amaba a manos de un humano precisamente, mas no los odie aunque tampoco los quise, se puede decir que me daban un poco igual-me dijo con una media sonrisa, yo asentí, comprendía en dolor de amar, entregar tus sentimientos y perder, la comprendía a ella

-Por eso Kagome-dijo Irasue tomando mis manos entre las suyas-no debes preocuparte porque hayas sido humana, aun si todavía lo fueras, tu eres lo que Sesshomaru mas ama y no podría odiarte por darle felicidad a mi hijo, solo dale tiempo, él no está acostumbrado a ser muy afectuoso, pero eso no significa que no te quiera, es en parte mi culpa que no sea tan afectuoso y que a veces sea tan duro-dijo sonriendo nuevamente pero ahora con un matiz de alegría-pero estoy segura de que tú cambiaras eso

-Entiendo Irasue-sama, yo amo a Sesshomaru, y así tal y como es sé que seremos felices todos-dije levantándome del sofá y tirando de la mano de Irasue para ir a reunirnos con los demás…

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que pudo haber quedado un poco empalagoso pero es que mi lado sentimental salió a flote **

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas (constructivas) y demás**

**BYE NOS LEEMOS**

**CRYSTAL-CULLEN-TAISHO94**


	18. solo tu y yo

**Hola! (Escondida tras un árbol) queridas lectoras, no me maten, se que ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar, pero enfrente los problemas de siempre, trabajo, universidad y para completar estoy con una gripe horrible, pero luego de una pastilla antigripal y la clásica sopa de pollo jejeje he logrado ponerme a escribir, espero que les guste el cap. Para las que pidieron más momentos entre Sessho y Kagome ;-)**

SOLO TÚ Y YO

Hacía dos días q Irasue-sama estaba con nosotros en el castillo, ahora era más sociable que el primer día, inclusive accedió a entrenar con nosotros, cosa que me extraño puesto que jamás me imagine a una youkai tan refinada y elegante como ella enfrascada en una batalla; luego de eso, ella era con quien yo entrenaba más seguido…

-¿Lista Kagome?- apareció Irasue-sama en el jardín trasero del castillo, que había sido modificado para hacer las veces de patio de entrenamiento

-Claro- respondí, la observe un momento, llevaba puesto un traje cuya parte inferior era idéntico al que usaba Sesshomaru, pero de cintura para arriba era entallado a su figura. Yo por mi parte, usaba un traje parecido al que usaba Sango en batalla, era mucho más cómodo a mi parecer

- Hoy practicaremos un poco con la espada- dijo Irasue para luego tomar una espada y darme otra a mí, la cual yo tome al instante y empezamos a entrenar; todo iba bien, ella atacaba y yo hacía unos bloqueos para luego contraatacar, hasta que al hacer un giro y aterrizar detrás de Irasue-sama, lo vi…Sesshomaru estaba recostado a un pilar de la salida que daba hacia el jardín donde nos encontrábamos y cuando la intensidad de su mirada dorada chocó con mi mirada, fue como si todo se desvaneciera y solo quedáramos él y yo…su mirada reflejaba aquel inmenso amor que me tenia y estoy segura de que en ese instante mi mirada le mostraba lo mismo a él…el hilo de mis pensamientos se corto cuando sentí algo chocar contra mí, seguido del choque de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, cuando enfoque mi vista, observe a Irasue-sama que sonreía divertida y vi la espada apuntando a mi cuello pero sin llegar a herirme

-Seguiremos mañana Kagome, dudo que puedas retomar la concentración-dijo para luego retirarse aun sonriendo, yo me levante y me dirigí hacia Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se dirigía adonde habíamos entrenado Irasue y yo para hacer lo propio con Miroku, al pasar a su lado me dijo algo sobre estar idiotizada, a lo que yo le lance un leve gruñido y seguí mi camino

-Vaya-dijo mi youkai cuando estuve junto a él-has acabado rápido

-Ha sido tu culpa-dije intentando parecer enfadada- tu me has desconcentrado

-¿Yo?-dijo poniendo cara de inocente mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol de cerezo que había en el lugar y me atraía hacia él, acomodándome en su regazo

- Sí, tú- dije mirándole acusadoramente y girándome entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con él, quien inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándome más a él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y suspiré

-Sesshomaru…- olvide lo q iba a decirle cuando sentí como daba leves mordidas a mi cuello, afiancé mi agarre en sus hombros y me removí un poco, causando que nuestros sexos se rozaran yo me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido y Sesshomaru aumento su agarre en mi cintura

-Kagome…-dijo en un gruñido que logro encenderme más aun

- ¿Se atrevería Lord Sesshomaru?- dije mirándole inocentemente mientras él acariciaba mis piernas

- ¿Acaso me está retando mi Lady?-dijo dando un ligero apretón a mis muslos haciendo que yo diese un respingo, y es que aun con el traje puesto, me sentía desnuda bajo sus manos, el notó mi reacción y sonrió de lado

- Podría ser- dije en tono coqueto, en ese instante Sesshomaru comenzó a mordisquear levemente uno de mis pechos por sobre la ropa y no pude evitar gemir y contonearme sobre su cuerpo en respuesta, es una suerte que hayamos estado un tanto alejados de donde Inuyasha y Miroku entrenaban

-Vámonos-dijo levantándose conmigo en brazos rumbo al interior del castillo, para mi suerte no nos topamos con nadie en nuestro camino hacia nuestra habitación, al llegar Sesshomaru sostuvo todo mi peso en una sola mano abrió la puerta y entro velozmente para luego cerrar de un portazo y arrinconarme contra la puerta para besarme apasionadamente mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en sus caderas haciendo el roce más íntimo

-¿Ansioso?- ronroneé en su oído para luego mordisquear su lóbulo

-Tanto como tú- me respondió con la voz ronca embistiendo contra mi cuerpo estando ambos aun con la ropa puesta, yo gemí y arquee mi cuerpo invitándole a continuar, lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de la tela al romperse y luego sentí el aire fresco chocar contra mis pezones endurecidos, ya que no llevaba sujetador

- ¡Ahh! ¡Sesshomaru!- gemí enredando mis manos en su platinado cabello al sentir como besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba uno de mis pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con maestría. Entre la nube de placer en la que me encontraba me las arreglé para despojarlo de la parte superior de su traje y mis manos pasearon ávidas por su pecho. Alzó su rostro y sus ojos ahora oscurecidos por el deseo chocaron con los míos

-Dime qué quieres Kagome- dijo mirándome fijamente

-A ti-respondí sin vacilar, el avanzó llevándonos hasta la cama y depositándome suavemente en ella, luego me dio un profundo beso para al momento darse a la tarea de despojarme de lo que quedaba de mi traje, llevándose mi ropa interior consigo

-Perfecta-dijo mientras me devoraba con la mirada, se inclinó y volvió a besarme mientras sus manos se entretenían en mis pechos para luego pasar a mis muslos pero sin llegar al lugar donde lo necesitaba ahora

- Hazlo- le pedí al tiempo que lo despojaba de la parte inferior de su traje y es que estaba demasiado vestido en comparación conmigo. El se inclinó para besar mi cuello mientras dos de sus dedos entraban en mí, suspiré y enredé una mano en sus cabellos mientras q con la otra repartía caricias por su espalda. Al principio el movimiento de sus dedos en mi interior era pausado y rítmico pero pronto me fue insuficiente ante la necesidad que sentía

-Más, Sesshomaru…más rápido- le pedí, él aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y yo moví mis caderas a su ritmo sintiendo como el nudo de placer en mi interior estaba a punto de estallar, mi youkai acaricio mi punto más sensible y lancé un gritito mientras sentía como mi ser explotaba en millones de pedacitos y luego volvía a la normalidad

-Fue maravilloso-le dije observando cómo se posaba sobre mí con movimientos felinos

-Y aun no acaba- me respondió mi youkai sonriendo de lado

Sentí como entraba lentamente en mi interior, el tenía pleno conocimiento de mi necesidad pero lo hacía lento a propósito. Enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas para instarlo a aumentar la velocidad, ganándome un apasionado beso en recompensa, pero no era suficiente, yo quería más de él y como si leyese mis pensamientos, con una de sus manos sostuvo su peso mientras con la otra paso mi pierna derecha por sobre su hombro

-¡Sesshomaru!- gemí fuertemente aferrándome a él, ahora llegaba más profundo y tocaba el punto que me haría llegar…abrí los ojos, que no tengo idea en qué momento los había cerrado y me tope con la mirada intensa de Sesshomaru, su platinado cabello caía alrededor de su rostro y se mezclaba con el mío sobre la almohada, cada vez sentía más cerca mi liberación, pero me prohibí cerrar los ojos, quería verlo, demostrar con la mirada lo que las palabras no pueden describir…

-Te amo Kagome…tu eres mi vida…gracias por traer luz a la oscuridad que llenaba mi existencia- dijo Sesshomaru entrelazando nuestras manos, para luego besarme, mas este beso fue distinto, más intenso transmitiendo todo lo que nos amábamos y lo que sentíamos en ese instante, segundos después ambos alcanzamos nuestra liberación.

Sesshomaru salió de mí y luego se acostó y me atrajo hacia él, recostándome en su pecho, nos quedamos así un momento

-Sesshomaru, gracias- dije mientras acariciaba su pecho, él me miró con confusión-gracias por hacerme tan feliz, por dejarme entrar en tu vida y por ser como eres, porque aunque todos te consideren alguien cruel, frio y sin sentimientos, sé que no es así, me lo has demostrado y no solo a mí, sino a los que son cercanos a ti, siempre nos has protegido y no cabe duda que darías la vida por los tuyos, además del respeto que le guardas a la memoria de tu padre a pesar de que él no fue de lo mejor con tu madre y contigo, todo eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres y aun con tus defectos y lo que haya podido haber de malo en tu pasado te amo, no lo olvides- finalicé, mi youkai me miró con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada y me estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos. Ya iba a ser la hora de la comida, debíamos bajar y así se lo hice saber

-Déjalos que empiecen sin nosotros, aquí y ahora solo somos tu y yo mi Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru cubriéndonos mejor con las sábanas

**¿Y bien? Espero que les haiga gustado se que es mucho pedir luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia, pero ¿dejan review? (haciendo un puchero) gracias a quienes han seguido la historia desde el principio y a quienes recién la leen, asi como a las q me dejan review, alertas o agregan a favoritos, eso me hace muy feliz **

**Bye, nos leemos!**


	19. Buenas Noticias

**Hola. Aquí otro cap. Gracias a mis lectoras que han seguido la historia y me han tenido paciencia, a todas las que dejan review, a las que leen aunque no dejen review, que me han dado alertas y favoritos, espero que les guste **

**Buenas Noticias**

**Kagome Pov**

Estaba ansiosa y presa de los nervios y es que ¿cómo no estarlo? Si ayer haciendo cálculos caí en cuenta de que hace ya una semana debería haber venido mi período, sé que obviamente es algo de lo que cualquier mujer se daría cuenta al instante, pero…había estado tan estresada por la inminente batalla contra Naraku y todo eso que no preste demasiada atención. El punto es que no quería decírselo a nadie todavía, no me malinterpreten, lo que sucede es que cabe la posibilidad de que sea solo un retraso y no quisiera equivocarme con esto ya que es algo muy importante.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi youkai desde el otro lado de la puerta ya que yo estaba encerrada en el baño

-Sí, ya salgo-dije y al momento abrí la puerta encontrándome con una mirada preocupada de su parte ya que otra vez me había dado un mareo

-Vamos a desayunar, te hará bien para reponerte un poco- dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos rumbo al comedor donde ya todos nos esperaban

-¿te sientes mejor Kagome?- interrogó Sango con semblante preocupado

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada- respondí sonriente, no quería alarmar a nadie y para mi suerte los youkais al servicio de la casa empezaron a servir el desayuno y la plática se había desviado a los planes con respecto a la inminente batalla final contra Naraku, pero al parecer mi cuerpo se daba a la tarea de imposibilitarme el hecho de hacer pasar desapercibidas mis sospechas de embarazo, porque al momento que Mijaru, una youkai gato, puso un plato de fruta y un vaso de jugo frente a mí, sentí deseos de devolver sin siquiera haber probado nada, por lo que me puse de pie y salí a toda velocidad en dirección al baño para vaciar mi estomago. Al instante tenia a Sesshomaru a mi lado, sostenía mi cabello y daba masajes en mi espalda mientras yo aun estaba de rodillas; ciertamente el hecho de que me viese en esta situación es vergonzoso pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, solo sentía algo de cansancio por el reciente malestar

-¿ya estás mejor?- levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada dorada de mi youkai que reflejaba preocupación

-Un poco…pero me apetece recostarme un momento-dije y Sesshomaru me tomo en sus brazos para encaminarnos en dirección a la cama donde me recostó con delicadeza y luego se acomodó a mi lado, pero podía sentir su preocupación por lo que me removí entre sus brazos para verlo con el seño fruncido en modo de una silenciosa pregunta sobre que le ocurría

-Estoy preocupado por ti Kagome…estos últimos días has tenido muchos malestares-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-…si algo te sucediese yo…- coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que no siguiese

-Sesshomaru, no es nada grave-dije tomando su mano entre las mías-además tengo que decirte que…-en el momento en que iba a darle la noticia, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja personal, Sesshomaru roló sus ojos y susurró un "adelante" en un tono de molestia, supuse que debido a la interrupción

-Hola Kagome, vine a ver cómo te encuentras- dijo Irasue asomando su cabeza por la puerta recientemente abierta para luego entrar con paso resuelto hasta detenerse frente a la cama

-Mucho mejor, gracias- respondí acomodándome hasta quedar sentada con unos cojines sirviéndome de apoyo

-Me alegra, ahora…-dijo mirando a Sesshomaru-sal de aquí, necesito hablar con Kagome

-Puedes hacerlo- respondió mi youkai aun sin moverse de mi lado

-No, a ti te toca salir de aquí- dijo Irasue resuelta, acercándose a Sesshomaru y sacándolo de la cama- es una charla de mujeres y quieras o no te vas a ir

-No puedes echarme de mi habitación-dijo Sesshomaru que ya se encontraba de pie

-Oh, claro que lo haré-dijo Irasue mientras con leves empujones lo iba conduciendo hacia la puerta – no seas curioso además seguro que Kagome te contará luego así que puedes esperar

-Pero Kagome se está reponiendo- aducía Sesshomaru, buscando la manera de quedarse en la habitación, cosa por demás difícil ya que Irasue ya había abierto la puerta y Sesshomaru ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera, solo su mano sosteniendo la puerta era lo que lo mantenía en la habitación- ella está…

-Ella está bien- le cortó Irasue al momento que lo empujaba nuevamente y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Luego se volteó y recostándose en la puerta me miró divertida

-Este hijo mío es demasiado sobre protector- dijo riendo y causando que yo me riera también ya que tenía mucha razón

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle?- me preguntó, causando sorpresa en mí, eso quiere decir que ella tenía idea de lo que me sucedía-Tranquila-dijo al notar mi desconcierto-el no lo ha notado, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo hubiese hecho de no ser por tus síntomas, el cambio y el nuevo aroma en tu cuerpo no son notables, lo del cuerpo porque es muy pronto y sobre tu aroma mi teoría es que se debe a tu poder espiritual, es como una autodefensa, de manera inconsciente no permites que sea perceptible el nuevo ser dentro de ti- finalizó mientras yo suspiraba aliviada porque todo estaba bien

- De hecho esperaba confirmar mis sospechas antes de hablar con Sesshomaru- le respondí

-No te preocupes, eso no es algo que necesite confirmación alguna, el ser madre es algo que viene con nosotras y tus propios instintos te lo afirman- dijo con nostalgia- ¡Seré abuela!- dijo en un gritito mientras se lanzaba a la cama y me abrazaba, abrazo al que correspondí y reí con ella

Luego de un rato conversando cosas relacionadas a mi embarazo y demás, ambas salimos de la habitación, Irasue dijo que iría a la biblioteca, en tanto yo iba a buscar a Sesshomaru para darle la noticia, lo busque por todos lados hasta que lo encontré en el patio trasero del castillo bajo el árbol de cerezo que allí había, la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos que lejos de desordenarse volvían a acomodarse en su lugar, las flores del cerezo caían a su alrededor pero ninguna sobre él, como si temieran molestar a aquel imponente ser y es que inclusive en ese momento en que se mostraba sumido en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru era imponente e irradiaba autoridad. No quiero imaginar lo que sea que sintieron aquellos que le desafiaron y fueron presa de su ira, ya de por si cuando estaba sosegado era intimidante; por suerte yo era de las que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, respiré profundo y me encaminé hacia donde él se encontraba

-Sesshomaru yo, tengo algo que decirte- le dije mientras me quedaba de pie frente a él

-¿Qué sucede?- se puso en pie rápidamente y enfoco su mirada en la mía como queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos

- Yo…yo…-al ver mi nerviosismo mi youkai tomó mi mano y dio un ligero apretón, alentándome a continuar- estoy embarazada-solté de golpe, más estuve segura de que entendió lo que dije porque vi como sus orbes doradas se abrían con sorpresa, mas desvié la mirada, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, no habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos…

-Kagome, ¡me haces el más feliz sobre la tierra!- dijo Sesshomaru mientras me alzaba entre sus brazos para luego darme un beso lleno de ternura, a lo que mis hormonas hicieron acto de presencia y empecé a llorar

-¿De verdad?-le pregunte con las lágrimas de felicidad bañando mi rostro

- Claro, como no lo sería si eres la mujer que amo, con la que voy a pasar todo el tiempo de vida que me quede y vamos a tener un hijo- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas para luego inclinarse a mi oído y susurrar- pero quedas advertida de que quiero que tengamos muchos más…

-¡Sesshomaru!- dije sonrojada, ¡Dios! Ya estaba pensando en más hijos…pero tenía razón, dos, cuatro, los hijos que Kami nos permitiese tener serían bienvenidos porque nos amábamos y los amaríamos con toda el alma

**Y ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap.? Ya Sessho va a ser hombre de familia jejeje para quienes me preguntaban si Kag tendría un bebe pues acá esta. Nos leemos **


	20. Miedo y Desesperación

**Hola! Aquí este otro cap. de esta historia, sé que no tengo perdón por retrasarme, pero espero que valga la pena compensarles con lo que escribí y…¡ya estamos llegando al final!, si… dos o tres capítulos más y se acaba. Sin mas que decir, les dejo para que lean:**

**Miedo y Desesperación**

El mismo día en que Kagome le dio la noticia a Sesshomaru de que sería padre, se hizo una cena especial para que todos festejasen la buena nueva. Para asombro de todos, quien irradiaba felicidad por cada poro, además de los futuros padres, era Irasue. No es que pensasen que la noticia no le agradaría, sino que, no era muy demostrativa, y verla ahí organizando toda la celebración y charlando durante la cena sobre los posibles nombres, la preparación de las habitaciones, las cosas que necesitarían Kagome y el o los cachorros resultaba sumamente extraño, sobre todo para el Lord del Oeste, quien veía a su madre como si fuese la primera vez que la conoce.

Pasada la cena y unos momentos de platica con Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, Kagome y Sesshomaru se retiraron a su habitación, no sin pasar antes checando a los pequeños, Shipo y Rin. Sesshomaru observaba desde el marco de la puerta, como Kagome arropaba a los pequeños, y sonrió, sin duda ella sería una buena madre; mas sin embargo, el estaba inseguro, no es que no quisiese al hijo de ambos que venía en camino, al contrario, desde ya le amaba y al imaginarse a Kagome con su hijo en brazos la felicidad que nunca pensó llegaría a sentir llenaba su corazón; su inseguridad se debía a que a pesar de que él era ya un joven cuando su padre murió, nunca había contado con una figura paterna, debido a eso no tenía muchas de esas experiencias como, momentos padre e hijo y cosas así. Salió de su ensoñación cuando Kagome llegó a su lado y tomó su mano para encaminarse juntos a la habitación que compartían.

-Ha sido un detalle muy lindo de parte de tu madre, organizar la cena y ofrecerme su ayuda- dijo Kagome tomando su mano

-Sí, además ha ofrecido cuidar de ti, si por alguna razón yo tuviese que ausentarme- respondió Sesshomaru mientras estrechaba un poco más fuerte la mano de su mujer entre las suyas

-Sesshomaru, ¿pasa algo?- inquirió Kagome al ver a su youkai un poco inquieto

-Es solo que…no se qué hacer…-dijo el Lord del Oeste un tanto vacilante

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar Sesshomaru

- Kagome…-respondió el youkai un tanto vacilante, y es que para él no era fácil hablar de su pasado, y menos de la casi inexistente relación con su padre- tú sabes que yo no tuve una buena relación con mi padre, te lo conté cuando empezamos a hacernos más cercanos- se sentó en la cama y Kagome se sentó a su lado atrayéndolo hacia ella en un reconfortante abrazo pues, empezaba a comprender cuál era el motivo de la inquietud de su esposo, más no interrumpió-lo que sucede es que yo…yo no sé si podré ser un buen padre- dijo en un susurro el youkai, tanto que si no fuese porque Kagome también era una youkai no hubiese escuchado- yo no tuve un modelo a seguir, por así decirlo, y ahora…amo a nuestro hijo y no quiero fallarle, yo…- Kagome no le dejó continuar, sabía lo duro que era eso para él, sabía que debajo de la máscara del youkai frío y sanguinario, había un ser con sentimientos y sus propios miedos, tal cual como todos nosotros, con la diferencia de que él no los mostraba muy seguido.

-Sesshomaru.- le llamo separándose un poco de él para poder verle a la cara, más el youkai no alzó su rostro- Sesshomaru- volvió a llamarle, esta vez alzando el aristocrático rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, encontrándose con tristeza y un resquicio de temor en su mirada, que para cualquier otro parecería la misma mirada fría de siempre, pero para ella que le conocía bien era fácil identificar el cambio en su mirada y los sentimientos que en ella transmitía- yo sé que la relación con tu padre no fue buena, sé que eso influyó mucho en tu forma de ser, pero también sé que serás un buen padre, se que nos amas y no vas a fallarnos, ¿sabes por qué lo sé?- prosiguió Kagome mientras pegaba su frente a la de Sesshomaru, quedando sus rostros muy cerca- porque tú eres diferente, el hecho de que él sea tu padre no significa que va a ser todo la misma historia, que vas a cometer los mismos errores; además ya has hecho un buen trabajo, solo basta mirar a Rin para saber que ella es feliz porque aún sin decirlo, tu tomaste ese papel de padre para ella, le has dado cariño, protección y a mí no me cabe la menor duda de que así como eres un esposo maravilloso, serás un maravilloso padre para nuestros hijos- finalizó mientras Sesshomaru la veía sorprendido, pues su mujer había encontrado las palabras exactas para enfrentarse a sus demonios, a todas aquellas cosas que le atormentaban

-Gracias, Kagome- le dijo el youkai tomándola entre sus brazos

-No lo agradezcas, solamente te he dicho la verdad- dijo la youkai y al ver que su marido iba a replicar, se enderezó un poco y le dio un tierno beso- Buenas noches Sesshomaru

-Buenas noches, Kagome- dijo el lord besando la cabellera azabache de su esposa

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, apenas empezaba a amanecer, intentó salir de la cama sin despertar a su mujer pero fue en vano, ella se despertó mirándole con confusión hasta que escuchó de nuevo los insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se arreglaron y fueron a ver qué sucedía

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! Discúlpenme por haberles despertado de este modo- dijo Jaken alternando miradas entre Sesshomaru y Kagome- pero es que unas hordas de youkais enviadas por Naraku vienen hacia acá

-¿cómo sabes que son enviados por él?- quiso saber Sesshomaru

-Porque vienen las extensiones de él, Hakudoshi, Kagura y aquella chiquilla que representa a la nada- dijo el pequeño youkai verde

-¡Maldición!-dijo el lord mirando preocupado a su mujer, pues para todos era sabido la obsesión que la dama de los vientos tenía hacia él, y al saber a su mujer en este estado esa desquiciada mujer podría irse contra ella- Jaken, dile a los soldados que se preparen- ordenó mientras entraba a la habitación

-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio-déjame ir contigo- pidió, causando que el youkai se girara hacia ella de inmediato

-Kagome, es peligroso, tú…- el lord no pudo continuar porque su esposa había puesto uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios

-Sabes que debo ir, ellos vendrán a por mí porque mi existencia representa un peligro para Naraku, Sesshomaru, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a esto y lo sabes- finalizó, su esposo solo le dio una mirada significativa y asintió, él sabía que era algo inevitable, ya que nadie más que ella podía unir aquella joya legendaria y hacerla desaparecer, pero aun a sabiendas de eso aquella idea de alejarla de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarla a ella y a su cachorro no abandonaba su mente

- toma- dijo el youkai extendiéndole una espada, la funda era negra, con detalles en plateado, la hoja plateada de la espada relucía, el mango era de color negro y tenía una amatista en forma de media luna incrustada, una cinta de color púrpura rodeaba la parte inferior del mango- Akaruisaiga*, te pertenece. Kagome le miró sorprendida, él había mandado hacer una espada especialmente para ella…

-Sesshomaru…gracias- dijo abrazándolo, no quería separase de él, sabía que ahí afuera el destino era incierto, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, así que se separó lentamente

-Está hecha con uno de mis colmillos, pero aun así podrá potenciar tanto tu energía espiritual como tu energía demoníaca-explicaba Sesshomaru

Al llegar a los límites de las tierras del Oeste, Kagome y Sesshomaru vieron que los soldados junto con Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha luchaban contra una enorme cantidad de monstruos además, había Gashadokoru (N/A: Son esqueletos gigantes de hasta quince veces el tamaño de una persona promedio), Kagura sobrevolaba el campo de batalla en su pluma, y al ver llegar a Sesshomaru junto a Kagome sus ojos se inyectaron en furia. Hakudoshi interceptó a Sesshomaru, empezaron a pelear mientras el lord no perdía de vista a su mujer, quien haciendo uso de su nueva espada purificó de un solo golpe a la mayoría de los Gashadokoru.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – le gritó la dama de los vientos, a lo que él solo la vio de reojo para continuar con su pelea- si mi felicidad me ha sido negada-continuo, haciendo clara alusión al rechazo del Taiyoukai- también le negaré la suya. En ese instante se paralizó, buscó a su mujer en su campo de visión pero no logró ubicarla, durante la pelea se habían alejado, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como algo caliente recorría su mejilla, paso su mano dándose cuenta de que era su sangre, tan absorto estaba que uno de los ataques de Hakudoshi paso rozándole, logrando herirlo.

-Solo eres basura- le dijo Sesshomaru a Hakudoshi mientras se elevaba en el aire buscando ubicar a su mujer, la encontró luchando con Kagura, pero algo le resultó muy inquietante, Kagome se veía muy cansada, no se explicó el porqué hasta que vio, un poco apartada, a Kanna que con su espejo intentaba absorber las almas de la youkai. Iba a ir a deshacerse de esa mocosa cuando un ataque le impidió su cometido

-Su pelea es conmigo, Sesshomaru-sama- le dijo Hakudoshi en tono de burla. En otras circunstancias, Sesshomaru ya habría acabado con él, pero en estos momentos no estaba concentrado, la vida de su mujer y su cachorro estaban en constante peligro y él por primera vez sintió la desesperación y el miedo cernirse como una sombra sobre su corazón, si algo les sucediese, el no se lo perdonaría jamás…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Sé que lo dejé en algo interesante, pero así lo tenía estructurado jejeje, como antes mencioné, dos o tres caps. Más y la historia se termina T.T me da nostalgia desde ya porque es la primera historia que he escrito…espero dejen review, y déjenme saber si les gustaría que Inuyasha se quedara con Kikyo, sólo o con otro personaje inventado **

**Bye, nos leemos**


	21. No quiero perderte

**Hola. Aquí les traigo otro cap. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, sé que me toma tiempo actualizar, pero es por cosas de la universidad -.- sin más que decirles les dejo para que lean a gusto n.n**

**No quiero perderte**

Una youkai de cabello azabache luchaba contra la dama de los vientos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de que sus almas no salieran de su cuerpo, estaba extenuada, mas sabía que debía terminar con esto pronto, su opción era acabar con Kanna primero ya que era quien más energía le quitaba al tratar de apoderarse de su alma. Se giró y lanzó un ataque con su espada destrozando en mil pedazos el espejo de Kanna y purificándola en el proceso.

Kagura, queriendo aprovechar ese momento de distracción de la youkai, se decidió a atacarla para así acabar con ella. Le haría sentir a Sesshomaru el dolor que ella sintió por su rechazo, esto ya no era porque él la amara, era porque su orgullo le pedía cobrar venganza por la humillación recibida; ella le amaba con un amor enfermizo que prefería verlo muerto antes que con otra.

-_Ryuuha no Mai-_ (N/A: Danza del dragón) gritó Kagura, al instante tornados de viento se cernieron sobre una agotada Kagome, Kagura al no ver a la youkai pensó que la había derrotado y sonrió arrogante

-¡Rayo celestial!- se escuchó decir a Kagome mientras que un rayo de energía purificadora deshacía el ataque de Kagura y al estar esta desprevenida empezaba a ser purificada por el ataque

-¡Maldita!- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Kagura antes de desaparecer, Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas, agotada por el esfuerzo

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sesshomaru giró la mirada hacia donde escuchó el grito de su mujer, para ver como ella derrotaba a la domadora de los vientos, luego vio como caía al suelo agotada, él bloqueó un ataque de Hakudoshi, y luego se tensó al ver que Naraku, con una apariencia más parecida a la de un youkai aparecía frente a Kagome; debía haber absorbido a un youkai poderoso, se dijo, pero no pensó mucho en ello, con un ataque certero se deshizo de Hakudoshi y sin mirar atrás, corrió a proteger a su mujer y a su cachorro, ya que Naraku planeaba atravesarla con uno de sus tentáculos

Kagome estaba tan absorta y agotada (N/A: no olviden q Kag está embarazada), que no se dio cuenta del peligro que corría ni de la presencia de Naraku hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sólo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de algo romperse y ver la sangre manchar el suelo frente a ella. Alzó la vista contrariada y lo que vio hizo que algo dentro de su ser se rompiera, frente a ella, siendo atravesado por un tentáculo de Naraku y con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios estaba su macho, Sesshomaru. La sangre manaba de su pecho con rapidez y si no era atendido pronto, por muy poderoso que fuera moriría. Aun con la reciente herida, Sesshomaru usó sus garras para extraer el tentáculo de su cuerpo y lanzó un ataque con su espada, haciendo retroceder a Naraku, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo haciendo uso de su espada para sostenerse, esa herida era sin duda la más grave que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sintió que unos delicados brazos lo rodeaban y luego percibió el aroma de su hembra.

-¡Maldito seas Naraku!- dijo Kagome mirando al villano que sonreía burlonamente, disfrutando del dolor de la youkai y más aun al saber que si Sesshomaru moría como él planeaba, Kagome pronto lo haría, pues los youkais emparejados no aguantaban mucho tiempo vivos luego de la muerte de sus parejas. Naraku aprovechó que Kagome estaba fuera de la pelea y se encaminó a enfrentarse con el resto del grupo, total, sus dos oponentes más poderosos estaban fuera, se dijo.

-No… llores-dijo el youkai entrecortadamente, limpiando con su mano una traviesa lágrima de la azabache- yo sabía las consecuencias de recibir ese ataque y lo hice porque los amo- dijo rozando su vientre- y…si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría, de eso no te quepa duda-finalizó con una sonrisa débil

-¡No me dejes! ¡No puedes dejarnos!- lloraba la azabache al ver que Sesshomaru había cerrado sus ojos. Sesshomaru quería decirle que la escuchaba, que lo disculpara por hacerla llorar, pero era como si hubiese perdido el mando de su cuerpo, sintió como Kagome se movía y como alguien tomaba su lugar, reconoció débilmente el olor de su madre y una caricia en su cabello al tiempo que una lágrima caía en su frente fue todo lo que sintió antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y los demás al ver lo sucedido se apresuraron a atacar al malvado Naraku, debían acabar con él había causado más daño, pero se asegurarían de eliminarlo y ahora, de una vez por todas. Inuyasha lanzó el Bakuruyha, más no le hizo ni un rasguño a Naraku debido al campo de fuerza que ahora lo protegía, al ver esto todos atacaban en conjunto, incluso Koga y Kikyo quienes habían llegado no hace mucho, pero el resultado era el mismo, Naraku salía ileso y ellos estaban bastante agotados, se hallaban casi al límite de sus fuerzas, era una cruenta batalla y los alrededores lo demostraban, donde antes era un bosque no quedaba más que los restos destrozados o incinerados de lo que alguna vez fueron árboles y enormes grietas en la tierra producto de los ataques tanto de Naraku como de sus oponentes. De las extensiones de Naraku no quedaba ninguno, él lo sabía, estaba solo, pero aun así, de seguir las cosas como estaban, él sería el vencedor.

-¡Naraku! ¡Pelea infeliz!- el grito lanzado por Kagome, la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, sorprendió a todos, incluso a Naraku quien no pudo esquivar el golpe propinado por Kagome con su látigo de energía que era como el que tenía Sesshomaru solo que en el de Kagome era una mezcla de energía purificadora y demoníaca que curiosamente no se repelían la una a la otra. Naraku se tocó el pecho, donde la sangre brotaba y frunció el ceño, se suponía que Kagome debía estar destrozada por lo ocurrido y no aquí intentando darle muerte. Inuyasha se disponía a atacar cuando fue detenido por Kagome

-Inuyasha, no intervengas, esto es entre él y yo, su vida me pertenece- dijo la youkai, su voz ahora sonaba fría, carente de toda vida y alegría que hubiera podido tener, a lo que Inuyasha sorprendido decidió hacer lo que ella decía y no intervenir. La pelea comenzó y nadie podría decir si era por poseer la extraña mezcla de su poder de sacerdotisa y sangre youkai o por la furia que Kagome parecía ser ahora mucho más poderosa; era como ver al mismo Sesshomaru pelear, los mismos movimientos elegantes y controlados, no perdía la concentración, tenía algunos rasguños pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Naraku estaba empezando a perder, su velocidad había disminuido y batallaba para esquivar los ataques de Kagome

-Matarme no te devolverá a Sesshomaru- decía Naraku intentando ganar tiempo- si desistes de esto puede que salve su vida-insistía- aunque…me preguntó si él haría lo mismo por ti… ¿será cierto que te ama tanto como dice?- decía esto mientras sonreía burlonamente aunque interiormente rogaba porque eso desconcentrara a la youkai y le diera oportunidad de acabar con ella- Sabes querida Kagome, es una lástima que nos quedaremos con la duda porque lo más probable es que tu amado Lord Sesshomaru no vea la luz del próximo amanecer

-¡Tú tampoco lo harás! Eso corre por mi cuenta- dijo la cabello azabache mientras con movimientos de sus manos realizaba un conjuro aprendido con Irasue, el cual le permitía liberar toda su energía; al instante destellos violáceos y celestes inundaron el lugar y una bola de esa energía impactó a Naraku, destrozando su cuerpo e impidiéndole regenerarse puesto que lo que la energía demoníaca destrozaba, era purificado por el reiki de Kagome. Al disiparse el polvo levantado por la explosión, todos suspiraron aliviados, al fin aquel ser que tanto daño había causado estaba muerto, el final había llegado, más no todo era felicidad, por un lado estaba lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru, y además Kikyo, para sorpresa de todos y el pesar de Inuyasha, había decidido que renunciaría a la vida que llevaba, sustentándose de almas ajenas. Kagome ya había partido con Irasue y Jaken que, acompañados de un par de youkais más, habían trasladado a Sesshomaru a su palacio; Sango, Miroku y Shipo hicieron lo mismo, dejándoles privacidad a Kikyo e Inuyasha para que se despidieran

― ¿Porqué no te quedas?— interrogó el hanyou a la sacerdotisa de barro que se hallaba sentada frente a él

―Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha― decía la miko al tiempo que con una de sus frías manos acariciaba el rostro del ojidorado, quien la miraba con tristeza― yo no puedo seguir en este mundo, mi propósito era el destruir a Naraku y aunque no fui yo quien acabó con él, ese propósito se ha cumplido y mi tiempo aquí ha terminado.

― ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Yo…te amo― aseveró Inuyasha

―Lo sé, pero también sé que por mucho que yo te ame y desee recuperar el tiempo perdido…es algo que ya no está en nuestras manos― le dijo Kikyo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte― yo no podría hacerte feliz, porque no soy la sacerdotisa bondadosa de antaño, las almas que me sirven de sustento, son almas de mujeres tristes y atormentadas, llenas de odio, aquellas que por alguna razón se han quedado atrapadas en este mundo, por ello yo sólo soy la representación del odio que la Kikyo que conociste y amaste llegó a sentir cuando Naraku nos tendió aquella trampa

―Kikyo…― le llamó Inuyasha al momento de unir sus labios con los de la miko en un beso que llevaba muchos sentimientos encontrados, amor, tristeza, dolor…era un beso de despedida

―Te amo― pronunció Kikyo antes de que las almas en su cuerpo de barro fuesen liberadas y este se convirtiera en polvo, que fue arrastrado lejos de allí por el viento

%&%&%&%&

Mientras tanto en el palacio del Oeste los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, todo se transformó en un caos al ver el estado en el que llegó su señor, y si la Señora Irasue quien no perdía el temple ante nada, se hallaba ahora abatida en la habitación de su hijo, acompañada de Kagome que estaba en iguales condiciones que ella, todos supusieron que era algo para preocuparse.

―He hecho cuanto podía mi señora― decía una youkai de edad muy avanzada, cabellos verde oscuro y ojos de un negro intenso, que traía consigo un montón de botellitas y ungüentos extraños y salía de la habitación de Sesshomaru―he detenido la hemorragia, la herida es grave, el tentáculo que lo atravesó pasó a milímetros de su corazón, pero por fortuna no lo tocó. Quizás si él estuviese al cien por ciento de sus energías sería fácil de sanar, pero con la ardua batalla que libró, las energías gastadas han jugado en su contra, ahora todo dependerá de él.

―Entiendo, puedes retirarte Saiki―dijo Irasue a la hechicera que había atendido a su hijo para luego darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de la habitación donde este se encontraba, viendo a Kagome arrodillada al lado de la gran cama que había en el centro de la habitación; la azabache sostenía la mano de Sesshomaru entre las suyas y lloraba en silencio. Pasó la mirada hacia su hijo, estaba muy pálido, su haori estaba abierto, dejando ver las vendas que cubrían al completo su torso, fuera de eso, parecía como si tan solo estuviese dormido. Ella que nunca había sido dada a mostrar emoción alguna, quiso echarse a llorar, su hijo, lo que más amaba en este mundo, se le estaba yendo y ni ella ni nadie podían hacer nada, solo él mismo por su deseo de vivir, podía salvarse. Contuvo la tristeza y el llanto que amenazaba con salir, debía mostrarse fuerte, aún había alguien más, Kagome, ella le necesitaba, porque sabía que pasaban por un dolor semejante, ambas tenían al ser que más amaban en esa cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y si…si Sesshomaru se iba, solo se tendrían la una a la otra para ese cachorro que venía en camino.

―Kagome, debes descansar― dijo tomándola de los hombros para levantarla del piso

―Sesshomaru― fue lo único que respondió la azabache sin despegar la vista de su macho y con las lágrimas dejando un rastro salado en su rostro de porcelana

―Yo me quedaré con él, no te preocupes― argumentó Irasue mientras ponía de pie a Kagome, quien mostraba cierta resistencia― además a él no le gustará verte así cuando despierte, piensa en tu cachorro― continuó, intentando darle a Kagome los ánimos que ni siquiera ella tenía, al parecer funcionó porque acto seguido, la youkai se dejó guiar por ella hasta la habitación contigua.

Los días pasaron y una semana después las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, si bien el estado de Sesshomaru no había empeorado, tampoco daba muestras de mejorar. Kagome casi no dormía, comía lo necesario, pero no se despegaba de Sesshomaru por nada del mundo, Irasue era casi lo mismo aunque con Sesshomaru así, ella había asumido el mando del palacio, al menos hasta que su hijo se recuperase. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha aun permanecían en el palacio de Sesshomaru, habían decidido que no se irían hasta tener claro qué pasaría con el Lord. Inuyasha, aun triste por la pérdida de Kikyo, estaba preocupado por su hermano aunque no lo admitiera y además Kagome seguía siendo importante para él, aunque no la amara, ella era una gran amiga y le preocupaba lo que pudiera sucederle.

―Fue mi culpa―decía a si misma Kagome, se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru, había prometido calmarse pero no podía dejar de llorar y menos pensar que era su culpa, si ella hubiese estado más atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor Sesshomaru no hubiera tenido que arriesgar su vida para salvarla a ella y a su cachorro, se supone que ella debía poder protegerse―fui una tonta, por mi culpa estas así, perdóname, si llego a perderte yo no sé qué sería de mi, de nosotros― sollozaba la azabache acariciando su vientre con su mano libre― Sesshomaru… perdóname…

―Mujer, no llores― esa voz, aunque se escuchaba un tanto rasposa por el esfuerzo, Kagome pudo reconocerla de inmediato, levantó la vista aun con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Este es el penúltimo cap. de esta historia, gracias a Faby Sama, Sasunaka doki, cerezo21, chovitap y a mi querida Kiwiset n.n a todas las que colocan la historia en favoritos y leen aunque no dejen review jejeje. ¿Qué les ha parecido? El siguiente cap. es el final ;-( **


	22. La eternidad a tu lado

**Hola. Aquí un nuevo cap. El ultimo ;-( pero falta un epilogo n.n espero que les guste, ya luego en el epilogo sabrán mas detalladamente que fue de la vida de esta parejita y también Sango y Miroku e Inuyasha que…no se quedará solo n.n**

**La eternidad a tu lado**

Kagome, aun sin poder creérselo cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, cerciorándose de que lo que veía era la realidad y no algo salido de su imaginación, Sesshomaru había despertado, estaba de nuevo con ella, sintiendo como la alegría regresaba a su vida se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, siendo recibida por él, quien la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Yo…me preocupe mucho…tú no despertabas y…- Kagome fue silenciada por Sesshomaru quien poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No me rendí antes, cuando no conocía el amor o el sentimiento de tener una familia, y definitivamente no me rendiré ahora cuando tengo tantas cosas porque dijo el peliplata a su mujer. Irasue quien iba entrando a la habitación, al ver a su hijo despierto sintió como la paz volvía a su ser, él estaba bien; se apresuró a llegar a la cama y se acomodó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acomodando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, acto seguido Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de falso enojo.

-Basta las dos-dijo fingiéndose ofendido.-arruinarán mi reputación de Taiyoukai frio y despiadado.-Irasue ante esto solo soltó una pequeña risita.-es el colmo-prosiguió Sesshomaru-lo único que falta es que venga Jaken y…-ni siquiera alcanzó a finalizar lo que iba a decir cuando, como si lo hubiese llamado, el pequeño youkai verde apareció con grandes lagrimones en sus ojos.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Qué alegría, ha despertado!-decía su sirviente mientras se disponía también a abrazarse a su amo, mas este le dio una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo detenerse porque, aunque recién hubiese despertado sabía que su amo no había cambiado, al menos no para recibir sus muestras de afecto. En cuestión de minutos, todos en el castillo estaban enterados de que su Señor había despertado, de ahí en más todo fue tranquilo en las tierras del Oeste. Una semana después de que Sesshomaru despertara, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se fueron para la aldea de la anciana Kaede, donde habían decidido que se quedarían; aun así Inuyasha iba debes en cuando a las tierras de Sesshomaru a visitar a Kagome y a su hermano.

**6 meses después:**

Kagome se encontraba paseando por los jardines del castillo con Sesshomaru, ya estaba en su último mes de embarazo. Irasue, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha habían ido a quedarse al palacio para estar presentes en el nacimiento. De repente, Kagome se detuvo de manera abrupta llevando una mano a su vientre.

-Sesshomaru, es la hora-dijo la azabache entre dientes al sentir que una contracción más fuerte la asaltaba. El youkai al escuchar las palabras de su mujer abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa, esas palabras llevaban deseando oírlas desde que le habían dado la noticia de que sería padre y ahora que se las había dicho no sabía qué hacer; la tomó en volandas y se internó en el castillo rumbo a su habitación mientras le dio la orden a una de las sirvientas que preparara lo necesario y avisara a su madre de que Kagome había entrado en trabajo de parto; la sirvienta enseguida hizo lo que se le indicaba mientras el entraba en la habitación, depositó con cuidado a Kagome en la cama. La miro una vez más, un mechón rebelde de su cabello azabache estaba pegado a su frente, la acaricio y acomodó el mechón de cabello en su lugar, sus ojos no mostraban nada de el dolor que él estaba seguro, ella sentía en estos momentos, mas cuando ella cerró sus ojos él se apresuró a tomar su mano a sabiendas de que otra contracción llegaba; en ese instante entraba Irasue, acompañada de la partera y dos youkais más que se quedarían para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

-Sesshomaru- escuchó que su madre lo llamaba, él ya sabía lo que iba a decirle "tienes que esperar afuera", cuan horrible le sonaba eso, era su mujer y su cachorro, la preocupación ya hacia acto de presencia en su ser y si a eso le sumamos que él era "un poco impaciente" ya se podría uno imaginar los resultados. Sabiendo que si no salía por las buenas su madre era capaz de arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, optó por ponerse en pie, le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer, mientras ella hacía un intento de sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió vio que afuera estaban Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e incluso Jaken esperando noticias de Kagome. El tiempo pasaba y nadie salía a dar ninguna noticia, Sesshomaru sabía porque su madre se lo había dicho, que esto podría tardar, pero no se imaginó que tanto. Cada minuto que pasaba su preocupación crecía, de manera inconsciente estaba liberando su aura demoníaca, lo que tenía a Jaken alejado de él en una esquina, Miroku sudaba frio e Inuyasha sentía que escalofríos recorrían su espalda.

-Sesshomaru, detente o le harás un agujero a piso de tanto ir de aquí para allá- le dijo Inuyasha a su medio hermano, Sesshomaru posó su mirada en el peliplata menor y éste, al ver la expresión de asesino en serie con que le miraba Sesshomaru, se alejó a la esquina opuesta de la habitación; definitivamente en este momento no era recomendable meterse con Sesshomaru, pensó.

Jaken, quien al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a la reciente actitud de Sesshomaru o carecía de algún instinto de supervivencia empezó a parlotear.-Será posible que algo malo esté pasando con la Señora, he escuchado que cuando es el primer nacimiento es muy complicado-decía el pequeño youkai verde mientras Inuyasha y Miroku le hacían señas para que se callara, pero el parecía simplemente ignorarlos.-dicen que cuando el cachorro es muy fuerte puede dañar a la madre al momento del nacimiento, incluso muchas youkais poderosas han muerto al dar a luz a sus cachorros-prosiguió Jaken, lo siguiente que sintió fue una lluvia de golpes provenientes de Sesshomaru, él ya estaba suficientemente preocupado como para que Jaken siguiera diciendo cosas que, en vez de tranquilizarlo, aumentaban su preocupación. Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente y arrastró a un inconsciente Jaken con un montón de chichones en su cabeza, hacia la esquina donde ellos estaban; instantes después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a la partera que había atendido a Kagome

-Sesshomaru-sama, puede pasar a verlos, ambos están bien-dijo la youkai, fue todo lo que Sesshomaru necesitó para entrar a la habitación, se detuvo junto a la cama, Kagome aunque un poco pálida y con unas gotas de sudor en su frente, le sonreía mientras tenía en su regazo a su cachorro, que en ese instante abrió sus ojos, de un hermoso dorado, para mirar a su madre, el único parecido con Kagome era el cabello azabache, pero lo demás, las marcas en su rostro y la media luna en su frente, el color de ojos y las facciones, eran una copia exacta de Sesshomaru.

-Gracias-le susurró el Lord a su mujer sin dejar de mirar a su cachorro, para él todo esto era nuevo, nunca se imaginó sentirse tan feliz como lo era ahora, no había nada que pudiera pedirle a la vida pues los tenía a ellos, su familia, y con eso le era suficiente. En ese instante Irasue regresó a la habitación con una taza de té para Kagome.

-¿han decidido que nombre le pondrán?-cuestionó la abuela del recién nacido mientras colocaba la taza de té en una mesita cerca de donde reposaba Kagome

-Su nombre será Inutaisho-respondió la azabache mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de él; Irasue tan solo sonrió, su hijo se veía igual que siempre y tan distinto al mismo tiempo, cosas que sólo una madre puede notar, mas le alegraba saber que desde que Kagome entró en su vida él había cambiado para bien, si hasta con ella era más comunicativo y eso que hace un tiempo ni siquiera iba a verla. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras tomaba a su nieto en brazos para que Kagome se tomara el té que ella le había traído.

-Te ayudará con las molestias que quedan después del parto-indicó Irasue a su nuera mientras cargaba a su nieto, pasados unos momentos el recién nacido empezó a llorar, ella se disponía a dárselo a Kagome cuando para su sorpresa Sesshomaru extendió sus brazos indicándole que lo cargaría, se lo tendió en seguida y no pudo más que sonreír cuando al instante de estar en los brazos de su padre, Inutaisho dejó de llorar y se fue quedando dormido. Como ya era tarde, Inuyasha y los demás prefirieron dejar descansar a Kagome y esperar al día siguiente para conocer al nuevo heredero de las tierras del oeste.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango fueron a ver al hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagome. El Lord se encontraba sentado junto a Kagome que tenía en brazos al hijo de ambos mientras Inuyasha le hacía muecas y demás, intentando, en vano, sacarle un gesto o una sonrisa a su sobrino.

-¡Feh! Tiene un carácter tan agradable como su padre- dijo el hanyou sarcásticamente ante la falta de reacción de parte del cachorro causando risa a todos los presentes. Kagome, más por comprobar una teoría que recién había venido a su mente que por estar molesta, miró a Inuyasha de manera maliciosa.-¿qué?, no ¡Kagome, espera! Yo no…

-Inuyasha… ¡abajo!-pronuncio la youkai, dejando a Inuyasha estampado en el piso, al instante su cachorro empezó a hacer pequeños gorgoritos(**N/A**: Balbuceos, Intentos de risa, etc XD), dejando a todos perplejos.

-¡Feh! ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hijo?-inquirió Inuyasha mirando a Sesshomaru, queriendo saber que era lo que al fin había logrado hacer reír al cachorro.

-Molestarte es el Lord encogiéndose de hombros, al parecer para su cachorro era igual, quien lo diría. Ante el comentario de Sesshomaru todos rieron de nueva cuenta. Mientras los demas conversaban, Sesshomaru se dedicó a observar a los presentes, analizando su vida en retrospectiva, si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que esas personas estarían en ella, que él olvidaria el rencor y arreglaria sus problemas con Inuyasha, que se enamoraria de una humana y luego la convertiria en youkai y ambos tendrian un hijo que, curiosamente se llamaria igual que su padre, le hubiese dicho que estaba loco y lo hubiese matado al instante pero ahora, aqui estaba el y todos esos acontecimientos habian sucedido, asi que Sesshomaru por su parte decidió que jamas volveria a usar la frase de "es imposible" porque él mismo era fiel testigo de que lo que hace años penso imposible era hoy una realidad, una agradable realidad.

-¡Oye! te estoy hablando- le decía Inuyasha a su medio hermano, quien no tenía idea de qué era lo que él le había dicho y parecía no querer saber.

-Hmp... no molestes-. finalizo la discusion el taiyoukai para luego dedicarse a mirar por la ventana.

**Hasta aquí el cap. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya solo nos queda el epilogo ;-( estoy muy melancólica, esta fue mi primera historia y aunque con el primer cap. estaba que me moría de los nervios por saber que opinarían, si a alguien le gustaría lo que escribo, me sentí muy feliz con el recibimiento que le dieron, los reviews, favoritos y alertas, de verdad se los agradezco, también hice amigas ;-) gracias a: **ainaak, cerezo21, Sasunaka doki, chovitap, Roxii C, Faby Sama, a mi casi hermana Kiwiset, Aikawa-BL 14, Alekey Phantomhive, Bloddy cherry, Brenda iwi, Bydanny, CrazyMile, DarckTenshi, Loesencialesinvisiblealosojo s, Orkidea16, Pame Uchiha Haruno, VaneUchiha, akari hiroyuki, andrewscullen, angel-demoniaca, 9779, darkdiabla, hanniane, ilusion-dark03, irazue13, marianatika, mokona18, nandycita90, sakuritakiss, Alhelí, Alinita28, Blackspotmaggie, DeepNiobe, Sarita Li, Serenity Akagi, Thunderlara-Boomslang, alexavenuz, Narutiana, pasch, tenshin anime y valkyria-taisho**. Creo que no me falto nadie jejeje y si me equivoco gomen jejeje. Espero sus reviews y estén pendientes del epilogo n.n**

**Nos leemos **


	23. Epilogo: es el destino

**Hola, sé que he tardado **** pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer con la universidad, recién el viernes finalice mis parciales u. u bueno dejando de lado eso. Aquí está el epilogo n.n espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, pronto actualizaré Luchando por encontrar el amor n.n**

**Es el destino**

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño en el palacio del Lord del Oeste. Kagome se encontraba en su habitación y desde su ventana observaba uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio, en ese instante escucho un estruendo proveniente de la parte de atrás del castillo, mas no se alarmó, solo rió y salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar a los causantes del alboroto.

Al llegar al patio trasero, se detuvo junto a las escaleras, observando a los dos seres causantes de tal alboroto, momentos después, un cachorro Inu de cabellos azabaches y mirada ámbar estaba junto a ella.

-Madre-dijo el pequeño a la youkai- ¿Algún día podré ser como él?-. Hizo esta pregunta mientras señalaba al Lord del Oeste, su padre.

-Lo serás-respondió Kagome mientras le sonreía con cariño- él está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, su padre siempre le había demostrado cuan orgulloso se sentía de él y también sabía a su corta edad lo mucho que sus progenitores le amaban. Kagome y su hijo dejaron de conversar en el momento justo para ver a un Inuyasha cubierto de polvo y tirado en el suelo, mientras Sesshomaru aterrizaba elegantemente luego de haber saltado para librar su ataque; el Lord se giró hacia donde sentía la presencia de su mujer y su cachorro.

-Y así-dijo en un tono triunfante, buscando hacer enfadar a su medio hermano- es como se gana una batalla. Finalizó acercándose a su cachorro y revolviendo sus cabellos con su mano derecha.

-¡Padre, no hagas eso!-se defendió el cachorro

-¡Feh! Sesshomaru, ¿adónde crees que vas? ¡Regresa!- decía un irritado Inuyasha, el quería la revancha y su medio hermano parecía no querer retomar la pelea.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden estar sin querer combatir?- exclamó entre molesta y divertida Kagome, alternando miradas hacia su esposo y su cuñado.

-Kagome, te sugiero que lo aceptes, ni Sesshomaru ni yo somos amantes de la tranquilidad, y ahora que ya no hay oponentes dignos, solo nos queda enfrentarnos el uno al otro para matar un poco el aburrimiento y no perder la costumbre-dijo Inuyasha como quien dice la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Sesshomaru asintió, en verdad así era, luego de que derrotaran a Naraku, algunos youkais creyeron que podían hacer de las suyas ahora que el malvado hanyou había sido destruido; muchos atacaban aldeas enteras, incluso intentaron invadir sus tierras, por lo que el Lord del Oeste tuvo que intervenir, aquellos que se rehusaban a que se restableciera el orden fueron muertos a manos del poder de Bakusaiga, la impresionante arma de Sesshomaru, por ello los q sobrevivieron habían aprendido a temer y respetar al Lord del Oeste, pues como antaño hiciera su padre, cuando el daba una orden, se cumplía y ya se sabían las consecuencias de desobedecerle; el Lord se permitió una casi imperceptible sonrisa, su padre, antaño lo único que había deseado era superarlo en poder, y ahora había logrado eso y mucho más, era el youkai más poderoso, incluso los otros Lores lo tenían en claro, pero además de eso, tenía una hermosa familia y mas allá de eso, el legado de su padre seguía vivo, recordó la pregunta que hace muchos siglos le hiciese su progenitor " Sesshomaru ¿tienes algo que proteger?", su respuesta ahora, era distinta de aquella vez, Sí, tenía algo que proteger, miró a su mujer, su cachorro, pero se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, mejor dicho alguien

-¿Dónde está Rin?-le preguntó a su mujer

-Ella salió a dar un paseo con Kohaku- respondió la youkai

-Hmp…esa niña-. Dijo el Lord con el seño fruncido, desde que el reviviera al hermano de Sango, este se había hecho muy amigo de Rin y ahora que su hija iba a cumplir pronto quince años, ya empezaba a reprocharse esa amistad, cierto era que el joven exterminador sentía algo por la joven y él sabía que era un buen partido para ella, pero vamos ¿qué sería de él si Sesshomaru no hacía el papel de padre celoso? Alguien tenía que ponerle las cosas difíciles al muchacho.

-¿Cómo está Sango?- preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Bien, algo atareada, aunque ahora que las gemelas han crecido, ya se le hace más fácil cuidarlas, Miroku siempre le ayuda, excepto cuando va a hacer algún "exorcismo" para algún terrateniente importante

-Ya veo… voy a ir a visitarla pronto…también a la anciana Kaede

-Sí, ambas tienen muchos deseos de verte…oye Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está Inutaisho?-preguntó Inuyasha, el mocoso había desaparecido hacia un rato y él siempre debía cuidarse porque no desaprovechaba ocasión para jugarle una broma. Sesshomaru solo miró a su alrededor y localizó a su cachorro en la copa de un árbol, se hizo el desentendido, ya sabía lo que pasaría segundos después. Vio como su cachorro saltaba ágilmente para impactar en la espalda de Inuyasha, logrando que gracias al factor sorpresa, este cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Gané!-dijo Inutaisho a su padre mientras Inuyasha bajo el mascullaba unas cuantas maldiciones.

Más tarde ese día Inuyasha se despedía de la pareja de youkais a las puertas del palacio

-¿Ya te llama tu señora?- le increpó Sesshomaru a su medio hermano con un tono de diversión en su voz

-¡Feh!, tu mejor ni hables- contraatacó el peliplata menor mientras el sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas, causando una suave risa en Kagome

-Saluda a Mitsui de mi parte-dijo la azabache; y es que Inuyasha había empezado a mostrar interés en una joven de la aldea de Kaede, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, muy carismática, las veces que Kagome los había visto juntos cuando ella iba a la aldea le habían servido para saber que la joven también sentía algo por Inuyasha lo cual le alegró de sobremanera, después de todo Inuyasha lograría ser feliz, aun así Sesshomaru no perdía oportunidad para gastarle una broma a su medio hermano. De Koga supo que había formado una familia con Ayame, unificando así el clan de los lobos. Irasue se había quedado a vivir con ellos en el palacio del Oeste, aunque a veces salía una semana y luego regresaba.

Por la noche, en la habitación de los señores del palacio, Sesshomaru se encontraba en su cama abrazando a su mujer, repentinamente Kagome se giró en sus brazos.

-Sesshomaru, tengo algo que decirte…- el youkai la miró extrañado, su mujer no se ponía nerviosa por cualquier motivo y ahora lo estaba, la estrechó más entre sus brazos dándole a entender que prosiguiera.-yo…estoy embarazada. El Lord abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, habían pasado años desde que escuchara esa frase en los labios de su mujer, pero sentía todas aquellas sensaciones como si fuese la primera vez, la felicidad, la expectativa y aquel cariño que empezaba a manifestarse en su ser hacia ese cachorro que estaba en camino; beso a su mujer trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, dando paso luego a la pasión arrolladora que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, entregando su cuerpo y su alma, su vida misma al ser entre sus brazos.

Horas después, Sesshomaru observaba a su esposa que dormía plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho, apartó un mechón azabache de su hermoso rostro. Cuanto había buscado la felicidad, cuanto había esperado, cuanto había perdido, pero al final la encontró, su compañera eterna, aquella que le complementaba; recordó la noche en que sus vidas se cruzaron, aquella noche en que él la salvó de morir a manos de un demonio, esa noche había encontrado algo más que una compañera, había encontrado el amor. "Es el destino" fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de abandonarse al mundo de los sueños.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Ahora sí, el final disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia, también por el apoyo que recibí. Les agradezco a todas (os) quienes siguen mis historias, espero que les haya gustado, prometo seguir escribiendo y espero que me hagan un poco más feliz dejando un review n.n solo si quieren**

**Bye, nos leemos pronto**


End file.
